Long Term Vengeance
by Mor-Elenar
Summary: A disgraced and embittered Adam Taurus has the opportunity to exact vengeance on everyone that has wronged him in the best way possible. Will his revenge be as sweet as he had planned or will he find something sweeter along the way? Frostbite-ish
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was never a story I intended to write down. But, like my first work, it has nagged me until I have broken down and decided to tell it. I know he's been flamed by the public, the fans and even the writers of the show as unredeemable, but just because his character isn't redeemable doesn't mean he couldn't have been an awesome and formidable villain. I don't plan on this being a story with a happy ending but we will see where it leads.

This story takes place after Volume 3 and diverts from the canon in the fact that Sienna Khan is not killed.

I hope you enjoy it and would love the feedback.

The floating city of Atlas shone in the night like a lighthouse for the oceans of the world. Hovering above the continent below, it stood as a testament to the tenacity and ingenuity of humans, their sheer will to exist and thrive despite any opposition, even gravity could be defied and controlled. While it held a beauty all its own, the city below suffered from light pollution. The sky never grew truly black, only dulling to a deep purple, the beacons for the departing and arriving aircraft obscuring any chance of seeing stars. The noise as well never allowed the city to grow still to hear the simple sounds of nature, instead the massive military base simply created a white noise to which the people who lived below had grown accustomed to the point of not even noticing anymore.

Adam noticed. And hated it. He hated carrying out missions in Atlas, almost as much as he hated humans, but he knew why he was assigned to the task. He'd embarrassed the White Fang for participating in the Fall of Beacon, but Sienna Khan could hardly expel him from the organization; he was too well liked in the Beacon chapter, had she tried to remove him, she would have had a rebellion within the ranks. So instead she gave him the best possible punishment. Sending him away, alone, on a mission to someplace he hated. At least his mission would give him some sweet revenge he had been looking forward to for years.

He sat perched in a tree, high enough into the foliage no human eye could spot him. He'd staked out the Schnee's mansion for weeks, carefully observing the patterns of the guards and the advanced security system, then went on to observe the layout of the house. He knew where everything that had a window was: Mr. Schnee's office, the kitchens, the music room, the gardens, and on the upper floor, the one room he needed: her bedroom. The heiress.

It was common knowledge that Weiss was the middle child, the eldest having run off to the Atlas military as soon as she was old enough to bolt. It seemed Jacques Schnee was so detestable even his own family did all they could to get away from him, some in body like his daughters, the others in mind, like his wife. Adam had spied the middle aged woman in the gardens often, drinking until she was numb to the rest of the world. Weiss, however was the heir. The SDC would be hers someday, and everything it represented to the faunus: discrimination, enslavement, exploitation at the hands of humans.

The light went on in Weiss' room. His chance was getting closer. Sienna Khan had been the first leader of the White Fang to promote violence of humans, but she wished to minimize bloodshed as much as possible. She preferred the theft and destruction of their oppressors' property. This, however was different. Thousands of her people freed from the dust mines in Atlas cried out for reparation in blood. In vengeance, and under the pressure she was feeling from the vocal majority, she indulged them, ordering Adam to assassinate Jacques Schnee's heir as a message from the White Fang to the human population: they were not going to let the humans pass their oppressive ways down to the younger generation.

Through the small gap in the drapes he could see the huntress was changing into her night clothes, carefully stowing her rapier in the chest at the foot of her bed. She was slender and pale, pretty in a noble sort of way, her muscles and figure not nearly as defined as Blakes, but nothing unpleasant to look at either.

Blake. He squinted his eyes and shook his head. Now was not the time to be distracted.

Blake had been his failure. She was supposed to be his perfect match: his protégé turned romantic partner, but she had wounded his pride and his trust. With her connections and possible inheritance of the throne at Menagerie and his eventual ascension to the head of the White Fang, they would have been the liberating force of the faunus. They would have been hailed as king and queen, establishing a legacy for their people to no longer be afraid to take what they deserved from the other four nations. But she left. She'd rather stay with people like Weiss Schnee and that bimbo he'd disarmed at beacon than himself and Ilia, people she used to call friends.

In her room, a man entered and exchanged a few words with Weiss before offering her a consoling hug and turning out the lights as he left. One by one other lights went out in the mansion until only the outside sconces were lit. Adam was patient, waiting another hour before scaling the tree further, slipping over the wall and up the stone walls. He'd already made a plan to get in: there were six identical intake air vents, three on either side of the main atrium of the house, that led directly to the upper floors. Adam chose one that was in a seemingly unoccupied part of the house; the drapes were always drawn and there were never lights at night, scaling the stones of the ancient castle like edifice.

He hadn't expected the ceilings of the upper floor to be vaulted so high. The vent dropped him twelve feet to the floor. Even with his faunus reflexes there was no way he was getting back out the way he came it, but it wouldn't matter, he could just smash a winder to make his escape at that point: the deed would be done and there'd be no need to sneak. He stole through the upper floor, counting the doors until he reached the one he knew was hers, turning the handle slowly with no sound at all.

She was sleeping soundly, the moonlight peering in through the drapes making the silver in her hair almost luminescent. For a brief moment, Adam didn't see her as an enemy, he saw her for what she was: a girl sleeping in the comfort of her own home. Not much more than a child, a girl about Blake's age.

Blake again. Blake would be devastated when she heard about her teammate. He smiled at this thought as he unsheathed his sword. Weiss barely stirred. And her family would certainly feel the loss of it: the Schnee's who had never suffered a hardship once in their life would be left to deal with the guilt of their daughter slain in their house. He stood silently at her bedside as he raised his sword to plunge it into her heart. This would indeed be sweet, perhaps as sweet as what he did to the blonde friend Blake had risked her life to protect.

But it could be sweeter. A thought crossed his mind just before he struck. There could be a better way: a way for him to get the vengeance he wanted on Blake, the Schnee family, and the SDC while still furthering the cause of the White Fang. It would take time, but that would just make his victory all the more satisfying when it came. He changed the direction of his sword, instead holding the red blade gently against her throat as he used his other hand to cover her mouth.

The smell and feel of the leather on her face woke her almost instantly, panic setting in moments later. She gasped for air and began to flail as Adam's mask seemed to peer at her from complete darkness.

"Move and I will slit your throat. Scream and I will slit your throat. Do you understand me?" he pressed the sword gently to her skin to show he meant business.

Tears immediately began streaming from her face. She nodded lightly to show she comprehended.

Tightening the grip on her face, he pulled her up, first to a sitting position, then out of the bed. His ears picked up two men coming down the hallway, continuing past, but clearly walking with a purpose. Adam pulled the heiress with him closer to the door, keeping the blade against her skin the entire time. If she was a huntress, she would surely have some kind of combat training he would have to be wary of.

"Vent is open here too," he heard one of the men say, "We'd better start searching, go wake Mr. Schnee."

He hadn't anticipated them finding his entrance route that quickly. He turned Weiss around, keeping his hand on her mouth, but standing behind her, using her to shield himself going out. He waited until the footfalls of the guards were no longer in their wing of the building. "Open the door," He hissed quietly.

She complied, gingerly reaching for the knob and turning it silently. He guided them out the wing and down the main staircase, looking for an easy exit. None was to be had, not with the security guards inside systematically searching the rooms. If he was caught, he would simply kill the girl and escape per his original plan, but until then, he continued guiding/dragging his hostage room to room looking for a silent exit. She remained silent the entire time save for a few sobs and whimpers of pain as he continued to grip her jaw shut.

He finally gave up after a near miss in the kitchen. He whirled the girl around, covering her mouth again immediately and pushing her into the wall with his blade. "Listen to me, I need a way out of here and if you help me, you'll live. Scream and you die, mislead me and die. Either way, I will make it out alive, whether you make it out with me is up to you." He spoke in low tones but with an intensity that almost would have been perceived as panic.

She gingerly reached up with both hands, guiding them away from her mouth. He was her superior in every way and she knew it; he could tell from the terror in her eyes. She had no intention of defying him.

"There's a secret passage in the library." She whispered. "It leads to the drainage system but extends far beyond the outer wall. The guards don't know about it. Only family and Klein."

Adam was almost skeptical. She was afraid of him yes, but thus far, she'd been almost too easy to manage for a hostage being forcibly removed from her home. It was almost as if she wanted to get kidnapped, or at least was complicit in the idea.

He let her lead, keeping a tight grip on her waist and a blade at her back, navigating the labyrinth of the tables and carts of the extensive kitchen back out into the main foyer. The guards were even more numerous now, but at no point did the heiress try to attract their attention. Keeping in the shadows, they reached the library with no suspicion. He'd stolen the heir from under their noses, even with them searching and they wouldn't even know she was gone until it was too late.

The bookcase made a terribly scraping noise as Weiss pushed it out of place. Adam shoved her through the opening, not even caring to put the shelving back in place and cover their tracks. "Move. And stay in front of me."

The walk seemed like hours with Weiss' bare feet. She cringed, tears coming to her eyes as she sloshed through the small amount of water in the drainage pipe, something slimy oozing between her toes with each step. She stopped, trying to keep herself from vomiting. Adam pushed her forward again, but unprepared, she fell to her knees, soaking her nightgown and splashing her in the face with gods knew what.

"Get up." He ordered.

"I'm barefoot and this is gross!" she said, the first sign of defiance she'd shown all night.

"Well, I'm not carrying you and we're not slowing down, so get over it." He growled, yanking her by her elbow upward and giving her a push forward again. She led the rest of the way. If she slowed, the man in the mask shoved her from behind, ensuring he could see her without her being allowed to see him as they trudged.

The pipe eventually emptied into what looked like a reservoir. Rocks that covered the shore scraped her feet bloody as the White Fang leader ordered her to push on, only letting her short rests to regain her breath and let her aura heal the gashes in her feet.

The White Fang hand camped in a concealed wooded area about ten miles outside the main city, about six from the Schnee's expansive estate. By the time Weiss stumbled into the camp, the purple haze of the night sky was beginning to bleed into the gray rays of dawn. Marched through the middle of the camp, Adam refused to speak to his underlings, dragging the white-haired huntress into his tent. Ilia was waiting for him.

"What is this?" the chameleon's face flushed pink with shock. "Sienna will not be happy."

"Let me deal with Sienna," Adam said, "Bring me one of the dust mine collars."

Ilia hesitated, looking over Weiss once again before slipping out the back.

With a forceful push, Adam forced his captor down on her knees before walking to her front, never letting the blade lose contact with her ivory skin. Standing in front of her now, Weiss was able to see her captor in the light. Fiery red hair, horns, blood red sword and a specially designed White Fang mask. He needed no introduction. She knew who he was.

"You're Adam Taurus." She said, not looking him in the eye.

"You are a huntress from Beacon Academy. You fought at the Fall of Beacon and on the Mountain Glenn train. Yet you didn't fight against me at all." He spoke these things all as a matter of fact. "Why?" his tone changed, demanding an answer from her.

"You had a weapon and the element of surprise. I was clearly at a disadvantage," she replied. "You said you'd kill me and I knew you weren't lying. So, I complied."

"You could have misled me," Adam countered. "You didn't have to lead me to an actual escape route. You could have led me into a trap."

"Perhaps. But why would I risk that, especially when the opportunity of getting out from behind the walls presented itself."

Adam laughed at her ignorance. "Miss Schnee. This wasn't a rescue mission for you."

"And yet, I'd rather be at your mercy than my father's. I assume you'll be seeking a ransom as soon as the morning comes, and I can guarantee whatever price you demand, my family will pay it in exchange for my safe return."

"There will be no ransom for you Miss Schnee. While you will be our prisoner, I have a much different plan than holding you as a bargaining chip."

Ilia slipped into the tent behind Adam, brandishing one of the seamless metal collars worn by the faunus in her father's dust mines. With just a nod in Weiss' direction, his orders were clear. Ilia stepped behind the kneeling girl, slipping the collar around her neck and under her hair. As soon as it snapped in place, Weiss immediately felt nauseated as the aura in her body drained.

"What is this?" she panted, grasping at the collar, but unable to pry it off.

"I'm not surprised you didn't know. The collars worn by the employees of the SDC aren't merely decorative. They have advanced Atlas technology that blocks aura. Supposedly these keep the upper management safe from any potential riots that may occur in the mines. What they really are is just another way for your people to oppress mine."

"That's not true!" Weiss shouted defiantly, "My father provides honest employment for the faunus where other company owners in Atlas wouldn't even give them jobs. And they repay us by destroying our ships, terrorizing our people and robbing our trains."

"You can't be that naïve!" Ilia spat the words at her, raising a hand to strike her across the face. She hesitated a moment to see if Adam would stop her and when he didn't, she slapped the Schnee heiress across the face so hard the handprint pulsed red on her cheek. "My parents were killed in a mining accident and do you know what your people did? You honest employers? They laughed!" She slapped Weiss again. "They mocked our loss!" Another blow. "And all the while, you sit in your palace and wonder why we hate you?"

"Enough, Ilia," Adam said. "That is the exact purpose of why I've decided to let Miss Schnee live. Killing her would profit nothing if she didn't know exactly what the faunus have to endure at the hands of her so-called benevolent company."

Ilia snorted before retreating a few steps in compliance with his orders

Adam knelt, gripping Weiss' jaw in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet, hers through tears, his through the slits in his mask. "Starting tomorrow, the White Fang is going to give you first hand experience of what it's like to be a faunus for the Schnee Dust Company. And the collar is just the beginning. We'll see if you believe your father and the people of Atlas to be as benevolent after you've faced the reality of what that benevolence costs us." He stood and turned to Ilia. "Put her in one of the cells tonight. With that collar there's no point in restraining her. She's not a threat to anyone. We'll introduce her to the miner's life tomorrow."

The thought to plead for mercy crossed Weiss' mind as Ilia pulled her to her feet, but she knew it would be in vain. Adam was a man who hated humans. It was in his bones. There would be no pleading or reasoning with him. Somehow this was his cruel idea of vengeance: punishing the child for the sins of the father.

What terrified Weiss the most that night was not the cramped uncomfortable cell, the collar that blocked her aura leaving her defenseless, or even the murderous glares she got from the faunus passing by. Her greatest fear was what she was going to experience tomorrow and if it was going to be as horrific as Adam had made it out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Adam gets a lot of flack for turning his obsession on Blake after season 3 when he was only mentioned as a mentor figure in season 2, but I think if someone gave everything they had for a movement and the person they trusted the most flat out abandoned them, there'd be bitterness, and a huge want for revenge. There could have been a good reason for him to have wanted her dead almost in an obsessive way without turning him into the abusive ex-boyfriend. If he's as spiteful as Blake makes him out to be, it would make sense that he'd want to make an example out of her for leaving the White Fang.

Sorry, I don't know why I'm so fixated on Adam right now. On with the story. As always, feel free to comment on writing style, tone, and pacing. I'm trying to refine my craft. Thanks for reading.

"Morning time, recruit!" The door to the cell swung open, admitting a gorilla faunus who seized Weiss by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "Adam says you're to be fed and given a uniform before we leave."

Weiss hadn't slept the entire night, and was already awake, prepared for the jostling as she was pulled from the cell and pulled across the camp toward Adam's tent. Her hair was falling out and she was still muddied and sweaty from the evening before, drawing the gaze of several masked faunus as they went about their morning duties. She could tell they were breaking camp, though Adam's tent was still erected and full of furniture when she was brought inside.

"Sit." The gorilla ordered, pointing to a carpet covering the grass. Weiss sat on her knees, folding her hands in her lap. She was too tired to be defiant and with no weapon and no aura, she would have to be smart about planning her escape.

A curtain was brushed aside and Adam entered, sitting on the same carpet across from her.

"Sleep well?" he asked, just to be antagonistic.

"No." she said quietly.

A woman entered. She was wearing a White Fang mask but had no animalistic features visible outside her clothes. She carried a tray of food with her, setting it between Adam and Weiss.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Ah, ah," he chided. "Yes, sir. The faunus had to address any human, superior or equal as 'sir'."

Weiss stared at him blankly before finally responding. "Yes, sir. I am hungry."

"Here," he removed food from the tray. Bacon and biscuits and gravy, milk and juice, all set on his side of the carpet. The oatmeal and a cup of water however was placed in front of her. "Common SDC breakfast if you were just a common miner. Eat up."

Weiss straightened up to eat, taking small bites and making no noises, even managing to keep her pinky's off the bowl as she held it.

"I didn't think it was possible to eat oatmeal with that level of sophistication." He commented as he ate.

"Just because I'm a prisoner doesn't mean I'm an animal." The last word caught in her throat. She hastily dropped her eyes and took a drink from her cup. Adam seemed to find no offense in the comment as he continued to eat in silence. She was done a short time before him, but he didn't speak again until all his food was finished and the dishes stacked on the tray.

"How old are you?" Adam asked.

"Eighteen." It took a moment for her to correct herself. "Eighteen, sir."

"Good." Adam seemed pleased with this answer. "Jacques Schnee began enforcing that child laborers could only be made to work eight hours a day. Since you're an adult, you can work up to twelve. But first, we need to handle all the preliminary requirements before you can start working. Namely, a uniform." He stood, striding to the front of the tent and flipping cloth door open, summoning Ilia inside. "See if you can find a woman's SDC uniform that's clean for someone her size."

She nodded before leaving.

"Several of our brothers and sisters have joined our ranks by being rescued directly from the mining operations. Once they make it to us, they are able to cast their old lives aside."

"And you keep the uniforms?" Weiss inquired.

"And the collars," he added, "The uniforms we keep in case we need to infiltrate. The collars we keep to restrain prisoners like you."

Ilia returned shortly with a folded dress and stockings in one hand and a pair of boots in the other. "That's the only pair of boots we have remotely in her size." She said as she handed them to Adam in the doorway.

"We weren't always given clothes that fit. She can learn that the hard way," Adam responded. When Ilia left, he turned to Weiss, dropping the clothes and boots beside her as he walked past. "Get these on. We still have to have you inspected before we can put you on a transport."

Weiss was given minimal privacy, the curtain she changed behind not even fully concealing her. It was a simple white uniform, made from a material that was designed to resist stains and water. While the fabric was not outright uncomfortable, it was hardly satin. Fastening around the neck and hugging tightly at the waist, the dress was backless, blending into a pencil skirt that stopped at the top of her knee.

The stockings came next. The mud she had waded through the night before had dried. She rubbed off what she could in the grass before putting on the matching white boots that extended to just below her knee. They were sturdy boots, scuffed from previous use but with plenty of ankle support; the kind of boots that would be for someone standing on their feet all day.

When she came from behind the curtain, Adam had been replaced by middle aged woman with leathery bat wings. She wore no mask, her eyes darting to Weiss as she stepped forward, her dingy nightgown in her hand.

"Everything seems to fit well, but I have to inspect you. Make sure you're not carrying any weapons or stole goods." She snatched the nightgown out of her hands. "Arms out." She ordered.

Weiss complied, holding her arms out at her sides as the woman patted her down. "You have any illnesses you could spread to the rest of the camp. Typhoid? Consumption? Lice?"

"No." Weiss replied, receiving a back handed slap before being able to correct herself. "No, ma'am."

Adam re-entered the tent just in time to see the heiress bent over in pain, nursing her eye with both hands. He seemed pleased to see her dressed like an employee for her father's company, smiling to himself. "It suits you," was all he said. If she didn't know any better, she'd have sworn he said it as a genuine compliment.

"Her hair is too long," the woman commented. "And this," she said, tapping the crown in her hair, "is a deadly weapon waiting to happen."

"Take it out. Cut it as short as you need." He ordered.

There were no sobs, but a few tears did trickle down Weiss' face as some twenty inches were cut off her ponytail. She'd spent years growing it down past her waist, and now, when pulled up the way she normally styled it, the ponytail did not even touch her bare shoulder blades.

"I think she's just about ready." The woman said when she had finished, wiping the loose strands of hair from her back.

"Almost." Adam countered. There's one more thing." He put his hand on the small of Weiss' back to usher her out of the tent and into the grassy courtyard that was expanding due to the tents being broken down. He led Weiss to the large fire kept at the middle of the camp.

"See this?" he asked, drawing her attention to a small set of stocks that trapped the head and forced its captive onto all fours. "You've probably never seen these, though they're still used at most of the mining facilities your father owns. They have many uses, but one of them was to hold us steady while we were punished. Displayed to the rest of the camp." He then extended his hand for Ilia to join him. "Why don't we introduce Miss Schnee to the accommodations the rest of us are all too familiar with."

Until this point, Weiss had felt no imminent threat to her, but now she felt it in the pit of her stomach as panic began to wash over her. She resisted when Ilia reached for her, shoving her aside and attempting to run, only to have Adam catch her by her ponytail and yank her back so hard it pulled her off balance. Seizing her by the back of the neck, he shoved her down, locking her neck into the stocks, her bare back exposed to the small group of faunus who had gathered around to see the commotion. She flailed and struggled, begging to be release and promising to comply until a noise silenced her.

She'd heard it before. The distinct humming followed by the snap of electricity arcing. She couldn't turn her head to see, but could only assume it was some sort of livestock prod. It suddenly made sense why the uniform was backless.

"No, please!" were the only words she got out before she felt her muscles simultaneously flex as the pain spread through her back.

Adam watched as she screamed in anguish, letting the wielder of the cattle prod zap her exposed back four more times before waving him away. He knelt, tilting her chin up to face him as her body convulsed and twitched. "You say your father was generous in providing us work, but he treated us like livestock, to be herded, to be controlled. He even wanted to ensure his livestock was never confused for someone else's." He glanced to the side, reaching for an iron rod resting in the fire. He removed it; the end glowing red with heat as he held it close enough to her face for her to feel the heat radiating from the brand. "Some of the more modern mining facilities use tattoos, but as a Schnee, I think you deserve the full experience." He handed the iron off to one of his men. "If she fights, I'll put it on her face."

It wasn't painful at first, it was just heat right at the small of her back, but after a split moment, the pain became unbearable, and then she felt none at all as her body went into shock. She gasped for breath, gagging at the smell of her own singing flesh, praying silently for it all to be over as Adam held her face in his hands, reveling in the pain he was causing.

By this time, the majority of the camp had gathered around out of curiosity.

Some cheered and clapped, some yelling vulgar obscenities at the sight of a young girl on her knees. Dozens of faceless faunus looked on as Adam released her head from the stocks.

"Put salve on it, don't let it get infected," he ordered the middle aged woman. "When you're done, bring her to the transport." He took an opportunity to address the crowd that had gathered. "She is a prisoner. Cargo. Property. Neither to be humanized or abused and no one is to speak about her presence at headquarters until I present her to our High Leader."

As a single unit, the men and women of the white fang nodded and bowed. Adam had done something to inspire loyalty in this many people, be it his charisma or his intimidation.

Weiss was helped to her feet by the same gorilla who had collected her in the morning. As shock overtook her, she wavered between consciousness and unconsciousness as she was laid on a table in the open and the burn dressed. Something cool was applied to her back to help with the pain and the brand was covered with a bandage. She vaguely heard the comments about her around the table.

"The Schnee heir? I thought she was a huntress."

"She is. I'm surprised something like this almost knocked her out."

"Not with that aura collar on."

"It'll take three weeks to heal without an aura."

"Does Sienna Khan know? I thought this was an assassination mission."

"Shhhh! Adam said not to talk about it."

"That's the most we can do for her now. Give her a few minutes for the shock to wear off. She should be fine to travel by the time the transports get here."

One by one, everyone except the gorilla faunus wandered back to their jobs at hand. Shock wore off after a while, maybe two hours, she couldn't really judge time well. Ilia reappeared with a loaf of bread and something to drink which she gave to her guard. "We'll eat better once we cross back into Anima." Ilia said. "She give you any trouble?"

The gorilla snorted. "She hasn't even moved."

"We're ready to load up. Hovercraft is here. Adam says she gets 'SDC' seating."

"Will do." He nodded as Ilia disappeared.

"Alright, you've had plenty of time to recover. Time to go." He said, lifting Weiss off the table and setting him on her feet. She subconsciously gripped his arm to steady herself. He didn't slow down for her, forcing her to cling to him to keep up until they came to the caravan of hovercraft no doubt stolen from the Atlas military. Weiss wondered if it was from robberies she'd investigated in Vale just a year before. White Fang of all shapes and sizes were loading into the first three transports.

"Not you," he said as Weiss began steering herself toward the cab of the transport."Faunus had to ride with the cargo." he said pointing to the back, sliding the side door open to let her on. Weiss noticed the straps hanging from the ceiling in the back, no doubt for the SDC employees to hand on to when in motion. No seats. "Be grateful," the gorilla said, "When I was your age, they still put us in cages to move us."

Ilia was already in the back, securing the luggage.

"In case you're thinking of a way to escape, a guard will be posted back here in shifts. Give us any trouble," she brandished her weapon, a tapering whip-like device that crackled with electricity, "and I'll electrocute you again." Ilia grabbed one of the overhead straps as the hovercraft heated up and pulled forward.

Weiss held herself upright, taking care not to stand too close to any of the cargo. Her back still burned and any slight movement renewed the pain afresh. There was nothing tall enough to sit on comfortably, and the bay was not air conditioned.

In her youth, all three of the Schnee children had been taught basic self-defense techniques, but also had undergone hostage survival techniques in the event of them being kidnapped. The first rule was always to comply as much as possible. Agree with one's captors and offer them exactly what to hear if you want to make it home alive. The second rule was to build up a rapport with one's captors. Bond with them, humanize yourself, and disarm their mistrust.

"What's your name?" Weiss asked.

Ilia didn't respond.

"Please?" Weiss pled, "I'm going to get into trouble if I can't keep up here. The faster I learn names, the less I get beat."

"Ilia Amolita, but it would be Miss Ilia to you."

Weiss cocked her head in surprise. "I know that name. Blake has mentioned you before."

"No, she didn't!" Ilia shouted. Her skin flushing deep red in anger as her chameleon skin couldn't keep her emotions concealed.

"Yes, she did," Weiss countered, not caring to add any of the titles of respect she was expected to use. "Blake said that you were dangerous because you were so thin and small, but fast. Everyone underestimates you and you use it to your advantage."

The confliction in Ilia's eyes was obvious. "Blake is a traitor," she finally said, folding her arms defensively. "She abandoned us."

"I know…" Weiss hesitated, "I know that probably must have been a painful blow to you. But she spoke of you fondly. She was on my team at Beacon along with a set of sisters. I hope you know, she didn't mean to leave you alone. She just had to leave the White Fang. It was something she couldn't believe in anymore."

"Yeah, well. It wasn't the first time someone left me all alone," she said bitterly.

"Your parents." Weiss remembered. "I'm sorry."

"You don't get to be sorry." Ilia snarled. "I spent seven years of my life on the streets as an orphan in Atlas fending for myself after my mom and dad died. Blake convinced me to join the White Fang, and she was the first person that made me feel like it was possible to have a family again. And then she just left."

The huntress had to wait until a wave of pain passed over her before she spoke again. "I know you won't believe me, but I know what it's like to be lonely. I know what it's like to wonder if anyone, even the people you look in the eye and work alongside every day truly love you or if they're only nice to you because it serves their purpose. But I got lucky, I have an older sister who visits sometimes, and I went to Beacon and made friends. But after Beacon fell, I wasn't allowed to talk to my friends anymore, and Blake…I don't even know where she is. She just ran."

"She's good at that." Ilia said coldly.

A pound on the door separating the cabin and the cargo hold before the gorilla faunus entered. "Boss says it's my shift."

Ilia stood, not caring to bid Weiss goodbye as she stepped into the cabin, locking the door behind her.

Adam, meanwhile was comfortably seated in the front, kept cool by the air conditioning unit. Ilia took the seat next to him, mulling over the conversation she'd had with the SDC heiress.

"You obviously don't think this is a good idea," Adam said.

"I think Sienna is going to say you didn't complete the mission." Ilia turned to face him, concern creasing her face. "Adam, humans aren't allowed to see the headquarters, and for good reason. She has family and connections. What if they look for her? What if you're leading the Atlas military right to our door?"

"I think you should let me handle it." Adam said, looking forward.

She didn't want to say it out loud, but that was exactly what Ilia was afraid of.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank y'all for the positive feedback so far. I'm glad you like it.

Also, oh my goodness, I spelled vengeance wrong! Seriously? I taught High School English for three years and didn't catch it and I'm terribly embarrassed. Thank you for pointing it out, Ax, I appreciated it.

I also was rereading the first chapter and saw where I spelled it 'winder' instead of window. Ermegerd, Erdem's cermin' threw thur winder!

At first, it was all one solid color. As the haze began to clear, the images around her began to focus and sounds became more distinct. Weiss realized she'd been unconscious, but unsure for how long. Her mind still in a fog, she tried standing only to find her legs were asleep and even the slightest movements brought the needle-like pains of blood flow returning. Everything was so confusing. Where was she? It took her a few moments to recollect her thoughts.

She'd been kidnapped by the White Fang.

Sentenced to a life of servitude.

Collared.

Branded.

Her hand instinctively reached for her back, feeling the raised surface of the brand; a scar that had permanently marked her flesh as the property of an organization. So, it hadn't all been just a nightmare. The memories began coming back with greater clarity. She'd ridden with Ilia on the transport and had made some headway, she'd hoped. But after a few hours of travel, the hovercraft had stopped and the supplies moved from ground transport to air, no doubt to cross the ocean into Anima. At that point, Adam had decided that their newest maidservant had better start earning her keep. She was worked, unloading and loading all of the cargo light enough for her to carry, and being sent on errands and tasks that kept her on her feet all day long. She wasn't averse to work, she'd worked hard to become an accomplished huntress and had endured pain and loss because of it, but this type of servitude was different. It was thankless, tiresome, and never gave her any sense of accomplishment.

The worst was serving meals. Weiss was placed in charge of serving any of the officers, Adam excluded. Clearly, she wasn't good enough yet to earn the privilege of serving him his food. Carrying trays of food, having to stand at attention while they sat and ate and having to cater to their every whim however ridiculous was wearisome, but Weiss complied as much as she could with a good attitude for the weeks they moved southward in Mistral.

She was biding her time, waiting for an opportunity to either escape or alert the authorities to her presence. The more comfortable the faunus grew with the idea they had broken her, the more likely she'd be able to get out.

After two weeks of using ground transport, the supplies were running low, but as no one was showing concern, she assumed it was because they were close to the White Fang's centralized headquarters. It was then someone had decided Weiss would be a liability if she knew the general location of the White Fang's hideout and slipped a sedative in her food rations.

She took it slow, carefully flexing her toes in her boots and stretching, staying quiet and taking in her surroundings until she felt confident she could stand. She was definitely in the cargo hold of an Atlas ship, though not a military issued vessel, it looked more like a leisure transport vessel used to ferry civilians. That made more sense; it would have been easier to steal. The ship wasn't moving, and didn't have that slight shifting feel when hovering, meaning they must have landed already. She began wandering among the crates looking for a door. Perhaps if she wasn't being supervised…

No such luck.

The bay door on the cargo hold hissed open as the hydraulics lowered a ramp to meet the waiting soldiers. Most of them were faces she didn't recognize from the camp.

"Looks like Adam wasn't bluffing," one laughed when he saw Weiss still clinging to a supply crate for stability. "He did bring a trophy home. Want to offload her first?"

"She's coming with me," Adam's voice boomed behind him. Everything about him contrasted with the faunus around him. His black attire and preference to wear his mask even in the comfort of his own territory starkly contrasted against the other faunus who wore no masks and seemed far more relaxed. The others genuflected, allowing Adam to retrieve his 'cargo' first.

Like he had in the tunnels, he forced her to walk a few steps in front of him, leading her away from the main entrance to a more private one. "As a servant of the White Fang, you will not speak unless spoken to." was the only command he'd given to her before they reached the guard.

"This isn't the gate for prisoners," the guard said, more out of confusion than demanding adherence to protocol. He knew Adam to well to try and contradict him.

"She's not a prisoner. She's property." Adam countered.

"Does High Leader Sienna know?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Sienna Khan is not the only faunus, nor is she the only voice of the White Fang." Adam said sternly, barely adding intensity into his voice. "I can assure you, the collar has rendered the princess here completely harmless and she has no weapons on her. If you'd like I can strip search her here."

Forgetting herself, Weiss whipped around to look at him, her eyes indignant.

"How dare…" the sentence couldn't even finish before a gloved hand struck her in the face.

Weiss took a deep breath blinking back tears more of embarrassment than pain. She'd been slapped in public before, and it always was so much worse than just the pain of being struck, it was the humiliation of being physically imposed upon and forced into submission. Nevertheless, she stayed quiet.

The guard watching the scene gingerly stepped aside as Adam pushed his captive forward into the compound. It had been some kind of imperial palace before, probably some feudal warlord of Mistral, but the building had been long abandoned before the White Fang found it and converted it to their base of operations. They passed areas that were clearly designed as barracks as well as rooms for public use such as dojos and an armory.

Adam's living quarters were larger and more accommodating than the barracks but that stood as no surprise. He was a division head, there had to be some perks that came with holding rank.

"You will clean yourself up eat while I finish the offloading of supplies. I will send food for you and a change of clothes. I intend to present you as a gift to Sienna Khan this evening when she returns. Again, whether that's delivering you alive or just your head as a trophy is up to you. A guard will be posted and if you so much as try the handle on the door, they won't hesitate to punish you in whatever way they see fit."

It was only after a few seconds of odd silence, Weiss realized he was waiting for an answer. "Yes…sir." she finally said.

"You're learning," he smiled, satisfied. He exited the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Weiss was anxious, she felt dirty, and looked forward to the prospect of a bath but refused to do so until after her new clothes had arrived. But above all else, she was tired. The black out from the drugs wasn't a restful sleep, and the last few weeks she'd been on her feet during all hours of the day, Adam's way of making sure she got the full 'servitude' experience. It only took a moment of closing her eyes before she was asleep, curled up at the foot of Adam's bed.

"If you'll just follow me," a maid curtseyed.

"I'll wait here," Winter said, letting General Ironwood be escorted into Jacques' office. Previously, she'd promised she'd never return to the Schnee Estate as long as she lived, but with Weiss home, she had a reason to visit. Weiss had been through hell at the fall of Beacon, she decided she could swallow her pride and come back just for a day. So, when she heard Ironwood was arranging a meeting with her father, she asked to come along.

She waited at attention refusing all offers to sit or take coffee in the lounge. She knew if she waited long enough, eventually either Klein or Weiss herself would come by and they'd be able to talk. But she didn't want to venture into the house any further. To Winter, the Manor wasn't home, it was a compound: a prison with exquisite décor.

Time wore on. From the far hallway, she could clearly hear Ironwood's voice getting louder and more frustrated and her father's tones rising to match. They'd gotten into heated arguments before over the dust embargo. Now, Atlas was officially closing its borders and the business mogul was sure to be livid. Winter began pacing the foyer to pass the time. As she passed the credenza, she noticed the mail, organized into trays to be delivered. One tray only had two letters in it both addressed to Weiss: one from her team captain, Ruby, and the other the letter she'd written her sister weeks ago, yet here it sat, unopened.

"The servants told me you'd come for a visit," a voice said behind her, "but I had to see it for myself to believe. How are you doing, sister?"

"Since when have you cared?" she asked, rounding on her brother. "In fact, since when has father allowed you to speak to me? I thought I was essentially disowned."

Whitley shrugged. "Father has never outright refused to let us contact you. He's just strongly discouraged it, and we both know what happens when father is disappointed in us."

Winter seized the letter and held it up. "Then why hasn't Weiss even opened my letter yet?

"I'm sure she will when she gets back," Whitley said nonchalantly.

"And when will that be?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, do you know where she went?"

"No. We don't really talk."

Winter's suspicions began to grow. "And how long has she been gone? I sent this letter two weeks ago."

"A few weeks, I think. Like I said, she usually stayed in her room anyway, so we never talked much."

It took every ounce of self-control not to slap the smug grin of Whitley's smug little face. Winter closed her eyes and breathed deep to regain her composure. "How do you not know where your sister is, Whitley?"

"To be fair, you don't know where she is, either."

"Miss Winter!" Klein's voice echoed from the top of the stairs as the stout man ambled down the grand staircase.

Whitley gave his sister one more smirk before excusing himself. "I'll let father know you stopped by without saying hello," he said, waving dismissively as he turned to leave, pacing with his hands behind his back. As much as he was her brother and a teenager, Winter had a hard time not hating her brother. He was just so infuriatingly like Jacques.

"Klein," Winter forced a smile as she accepted the servant's open arms for a hug.

"I wondered if I'd ever get to see you again once you left home," he said, just before a violent sneezing fit. "It's so good to see you again. Shall I have a room prepared for you?" He said in a cheery tone when he'd finally recovered.

"Oh, no, Klein," Winter said, resuming her more serious demeanor, "I only accompanied General Ironwood here because I was hoping to see my sister, but Whitley says she's gone. She tells you everything, do you know where she went?"

The manservant's face darkened immediately. "None of the servants are sure, really. Miss Weiss and her father have had quite a falling out recently." Klein briefly relayed the events of the charity concert. "From that point forward, Weiss wasn't allowed off the manor grounds. The media and any other interested parties have been told she was sent away to one of the summer homes to convalesce due to her still being affected by the events at Beacon. He even made her relinquish her rights to the company. Then, about three weeks ago, she went missing." As he spoke, he gradually guided the eldest Schnee out of sight into a corner, his voice lowering with each sentence.

"Missing how?" Winter asked in hushed tones to match his.

"We don't know. It was at night. The guards found an air duct open and Weiss gone. A search of the grounds turned up nothing."

"You think she's run away?"

"No," Klein said frankly, "Not without saying goodbye, and certainly not without Mytenaster. It's still in its case. I think something more nefarious is afoot but none of us has much to go on."

Weiss looked back at the mail trays. "If she has taken off, her friends might know where she is," she mused as she took the other letter. "This isn't much, but it's at least somewhere to start."

"Please find her, Miss Winter," Klein pled.

A door down the hall slammed and heavy steps echoed down the tiled hallway. General Ironwood appeared, a scowl on his face of both anger and disappointment. With just a look, Winter knew it was time to leave and to not ask questions.

"I know she was fond of you. I promise I'll find something." Winter whispered. She reached out and embraced Klein one final time. "I'll bring her home."

"Thank you." Klein said, letting a tear fall down his cheek.

With the letter in her hand, she followed Ironwood out to the waiting car. She'd been home for the first time in at least three years and she hadn't even seen either of her parents.

The ride back to the base was awkward. General Ironwood sat opposite Winter with a brooding look on his face, not making eye contact, but clearly bottling up a multitude of things he wanted to say. The fall of Beacon had a devastating effect on him, too. He looked older and haggard, the streaks of gray in his hair taking over the black. His face unshaven, and his gaze heavy, he looked so worn down. He had to answer to the council for his own tech turning on the people of Vale and bore the blame of bringing the doubt and apprehension by bringing such a large force to the Vytal Festival: the same doubt and apprehension that turned to fear and horror when the grimm attacked.

"I take it my father didn't respond well to Atlas closing its borders." Winter finally said, hoping he'd open up and get some of his demons off his chest.

"He blames me," Ironwood replied shortly. "He says closed borders are going to destroy the economy of Atlas, but I'm not the only member of the council who voted for it."

"He's only saying that because his profits are getting cut," Winter assured him. "My father is good at disguising his selfishness as objective concern. He's also facing the grim reality that a war is coming and he won't be able to cash in on it."

The general didn't reply. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"You….you were there at the fundraiser for Vale a few weeks ago, right? The concert and auction sponsored by the SDC."

Ironwood slit his eyes open. Winter never asked questions about home, and certainly never asked questions about the dust company.

"I was. It was just another excuse for rich people to drink and talk."

"Klein told me my sister, Weiss, made a bit of a scene."

"Ah," he understood now, "Yes. Your sister's outburst did put a bit of a damper on the rest of the evening, though her performance at the concert was magnificent. Jacques was none too pleased, but she was right. The upper crust just sits around and throws money at things without understanding the reality of what true loss is. I don't blame her for blowing up like that."

"But my father, he didn't take it well?"

Ironwood shook his head. "Not at all. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of that ballroom before she could embarrass him any further." Ironwood looked down. "I was actually hoping that entire affair would have been enough to convince her to enroll in Atlas. If she's half the woman, you are, she'd be an asset to the military. Why? did she tell you about what happened?"

"No. I didn't get to see her at all."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"General, she's missing," Winter's impenetrable persona finally cracked. "She's been gone for weeks, and no one knows where she is or what has happened to her, and my family is acting like nothing has happened at all."

James was at a loss for words. "I…Jacques said nothing about this," he finally managed. "Perhaps they were advised by the police not to advertise that she's missing. The last thing they'd want is to generate false leads."

"I need to find her." Winter said.

"I'd be more than happy to give you access to whatever resources that we have, and whatever leave time you need, so long as you come back when called. And you will be called. Atlas may very well be on the brink of war."

"I understand," Winter nodded.

The driver braked and pulled up to one of Atlas' research facilities.

"You're not going back to HQ?" Winter asked.

"No, I have a meeting with Dr. Gepetto. If you need anything, security clearance, anything, give me a call. I'll make sure it's given to you." He pulled the handle and stepped out of the car. "I sincerely hope you find her, Winter. Best of luck." With that, the door closed and the car kept moving.

Winter was lucky enough to have private quarters all to herself as a specialist. On her bed, she laid out all the letters Weiss had sent her at beacon, as well as the one she'd received just after returning home. She was able to extrapolate basic information: her teammates names, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long, sisters from Signal Academy, currently residing on Patch, and Blake Belladonna, faunus and former White Fang member. She opened Ruby's letter, hoping to gain some insightful information.

Yang was still in Patch convalescing from her injury.

Ruby had joined some other students from Beacon and were heading to Mistral on foot.

Blake had vanished entirely.

It wasn't much, but she had somewhere to start. Using her security clearance, Yang's address was conveniently on file. Ironwood had shipped her an Atlas prosthetic and hence she was in the system. The name Belladonna also pinged: on a watch list as potential terrorists. Ghira Belladonna was the former head of the White Fang now residing as the chieftain of Menagerie. Even if the last name was a coincidence, he might know Blake from his White Fang days and set her in the right direction.

Three leads, three different continents. Where to start?

Logically, the closest would have been south of Mistral, but Ruby was travelling, meaning there was a possibility Winter would miss her or waste precious time in seeking her out. But the easiest continent to get to was Anima via Argus, and she could leave on a ship within the hour if she wanted. From there she could continue south to Menagerie and hit Patch on the way home.

One of them had to have a clue as to where she was.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I promised myself I'd stop ranting about Adam and talk about Weiss this chapter, but I re-watched the final fight with Adam vs. Bumblebee and got mad all over again. Because I wanted to like Adam. I wanted him to be a credible villain. I wanted him to have depth and complexity.

I wanted him to be the next Zuko.

How awesome would it have been? You've got a young man who grew up with unrealistic expectations dishonored from the people he loves the most chasing down the one person he internally blames for all his problems. Plus the black and red color scheme. Plus half his face being burned off. He's got loyal people, including a calm, more mature older companion figure, and could easily have gone from White Fang terrorist, to fugitive, to allying himself with the teams and getting the White Fang to turn on Salem.

I know hindsight is 20/20, but I sure wish that the writers would have had some modicum of foresight.

For Frostbite: it's going to be a slow burn. I want it to progress realistically.

The bluff that overhung the forest gave a great view of the land below, but was not without its drawbacks. It was colder and the wind was constant, making a fire impossible, not that he'd want a fire: the smoke and flame in his position would give his position away in an instant. He kept an eye on the four campers seated around a fire less than a quarter mile away.

They were far too young to be out here by themselves. This part of Mistral was rife with grimm and, if they pushed any further northward, bandits.

Perhaps he was getting old, perhaps just too engrossed in the kids, or perhaps he was buzzed enough that his senses were dulled, but he didn't hear the footsteps behind him until it was too late to prevent an attack. With lightning speed, he whirled on his aggressor, drawing his sword and growling, "If you want to die today, be my guest."

"Calm down, Qrow."

He squinted at the figure in front of him. He was drunk, yes, but he wasn't that drunk. "Ice Queen?"

Winter took a step closer. "It took me a bit to track you down. But following the string of bar tabs you left behind wasn't that difficult."

Qrow lowered his weapon. "What are you doing here? Ironwood send you?"

Winter pointed to a log close by. "Why don't we sit. Talk."

"Not like you to make a social call." Qrow said. as he straddled the fallen tree, patting a section in front of him for Winter to sit.

"Who all are you keeping an eye on?" Winter asked, nodding at the teens bedding down for the night.

"My niece; three of her friends from Beacon." He said, pulling a flask out. Winter put her hand out to keep him from putting it to his lips.

"Why don't you go camp with them?" she asked, pushing his hand all the way down.

"It's complicated," he grumbled. He looked at Winter closely in what little light the night offered. Her eyes had softened with worry and she hadn't made any attempts to cut him down with her words. He put the cap back on the flask. "What's on your mind?"

Winter inhaled deeply. "Weiss and my father had a falling out and a few days later she went missing. I thought she might come to try and find her old team."

"Couldn't stand your old man and jumped ship, eh?" Qrow tilted his head sideways. "Sounds familiar."

"Is my sister here, Qrow?" She gripped his hand tighter. She was desperate.

He shook his head. "No. All I know is that Ruby wrote her a few times. We've been on the road since the first snow."

"I need to ask them if they know anything." Winter stood hastily. "If there's anything Weiss said before she left beacon, or any communication she's had.

"No," he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down into a sitting position. "Those kids have enough on their plate, and I need them to get to Haven. They don't know I'm following them and if you show up, it could interfere."

"This is my sister we're talking about!" She tried pulling free of his grip, but even with her military training was no match for the huntsman's muscle and reflexes. "Let go of me!"

"Look, I know you want to find Weiss, but we have a different mission we're trying to accomplish here. If Ruby finds out Weiss is missing, she'd drop everything and go help look for her. She doesn't need that heartache right now."

"I have to find her!" she cried in desperation, blinking back tears.

Never in his life had anything sobered Qrow up so quickly. "I never thought I'd see the day," he muttered. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, almost placing her directly between his legs. She instinctively leaned onto his shoulder. "Wherever she is, I'm sure she's fine."

"I know her, Qrow. She wouldn't have run off and told no one where she was going. She would have told Klein or me, or even Ruby. Somebody. I think something's happened to her." She nestled into him further as he put her arms around to cradle her.

"What? You think your father sent her away?"

"No. I think she was taken. Do you know how many people have a grudge against our dust company? We've been targets of corporate espionage and extortion for years. The White Fang, disgruntled dust store owners, even foreign distributers. And for her to just vanish…she didn't even take her rapier. She could be anywhere…she could be dead. And my parents are just pretending like nothing's happening at all!"

Winter had to put out an icy front when she was in front of her peers at Atlas. As a woman, as a specialist, and as a Schnee. Everything had to be perfect all the time. Except with Qrow. He didn't care, and he was the only one who didn't. Qrow just shushed her and held her tight.

"General Ironwood gave me permission to look for her, but only until I get recalled. I don't know how much time that will be."

Qrow tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. "I know this looks dark and after Beacon…hope's a bit in short supply. But you can't give up yet. If there's one thing I'm learning from these kids is that hope is going to be the only think keeping us going for a while." He looked over at the cane of Ozpin's he left leaning against a tree. Hope was all he had at this point. "So, keep your chin up."

He kissed her and she let him, shaking her head when she pulled away.

"You taste better when you're not marinated in booze."

"You sound better when you aren't a nag."

She pushed him off playfully, smiling for the first time in a while. She pulled her scroll out to check the time, realizing it was late, and she needed to get back. "If she's not here, Menagerie is the next place I need to look." She stood.

"Stay with me?" Qrow asked, keeping her hand in his. "Nights out here get cold."

"I have to get back to my ship," Winter said, pulling her hand free, though the longing in her eyes told him she wanted to stay. "I don't want to waste any time. The sooner I find some trail to follow, the sooner I can find my sister."

"Oh, so I'm a waste of time, now?" Qrow teased.

"I don't see you swooping in to visit me in Atlas ever," she countered.

"Never could. Always busy with secret missions. Can't afford to waste time and all that."

"Next time, Qrow." She promised.

"Keep your chin up, Ice Queen." He replied.

As she walked back through the woods toward her ship, she sighed. Meetings with Qrow were always bittersweet because they always ended, and they could never talk about them. But she had push all of that out of her mind now. Weiss was her focus, and Menagerie was her next location.

Maybe when things finally settled down. Maybe then.

Maybe.

Whenever that would be.

The sound of the door closing roused Weiss from her sleep. A woman with horns and a kind face nodded at her without saying anything at first, giving the huntress a few minutes to get her bearings. Weiss considered asking what kind of faunus, sheep or goat, but thought better of it and kept her mouth shut.

"I'm Lehela, I've been told to ensure you 'make yourself presentable' tonight and see to your meal," she said, looking Weiss over. "You really the Schnee Dust Company heiress?"

"Not anymore." Weiss let out an awkward deprecating laugh, "My dad disinherited me about a week before Adam took me off the estate. My brother Whitley is now heir to the SDC."

"If you're looking for pity, you're telling the wrong faunus," Lehela said, straightening the covers on Adam's bed ruffled by Weiss' nap. "Now, get to it. Adam doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Weiss was permitted to use Adam's private bathroom to clean up. IT was the first hot shower she'd had in weeks and it felt glorious. It was also the first time she'd seen herself in a mirror since her abduction. Her face had remained the same, but other changes had affected her visage. Her silver mane now barely covered her shoulder blades when down; she'd lost weight which was no surprise with restricted meals and countless hours of being on her feet.

The biggest change, however, was the brand. The raised panther's head encircled and set in front of claw marks was now permanently emblazoned on the small of her back. No matter if or when she got away, she'd never be free from the White Fang.

"Adam says you're to wear this instead of your uniform," Lehela instructed, handing her a bundle of red silk and sending her back into the bathroom to change.

It was a rare event, but the Schnees had travelled to Argus on occasion during Weiss' childhood. Most were for corporate dinners but some were for charity galas or other events that encourage the rich to feel good about spending their riches. The faunus at these black-tie affairs were always decked in traditional mistral cheongsams to serve food and check coats. Weiss had always been enamored with how elegant they looked in matching dresses. Odd how she never noticed the marks on their backs.

Rolling her hair into two odango completed the 'far eastern' look. It took a few tries to get her hair to stay, but with determination and enough pins, she got it to hold.

"You'll have to eat fast," said Lehela as Weiss slipped on the matching silk shoes of her new uniform.

It was only soup and crackers, but it had flavor as opposed to the oatmeal and plain bread she'd been living off for three weeks.

"Thank you," Weiss said sincerely, "It's the first time I've felt satisfied in weeks."

"I'm following orders. If it were up to me, I'd kill you in your sleep." Lehela said calmly.

"I understand why," Weiss replied, "I just hope I get the opportunity to change your opinion of humans the way Blake helped change my opinion of the faunus.

"Not likely." She responded.

Before Weiss could attempt to respond, the door opened and Adam reappeared. He looked Weiss over before uttering a brief. "Close enough."

"She's eaten as well." Lehela said.

"Clear the trays and set her a cot up in the ante chamber. She'll stay with me tonight. I don't trust some of the Mistral faction."

"Yes, sir." Lehela bowed and excused herself.

With her gone, Adam focused on Weiss. "Our audience with High Leader Sienna Khan is in just a few minutes. I highly suggest you don't try what you pulled at the gate this afternoon. After all, I'd hate to deliver damaged goods."

Weiss sighed. "You'll have no trouble from me. Sir."

"Good." He seized her by the wrist and pulled her out into the hallway.

She could feel eyes on her as she was escorted through the halls of the refurbished castle. Faunus, all unmasked pointed and whispered as she passed, nothing loud enough to hear, though a wolf whistle did escape the lips of some unfortunate white fang as a glare from Adam Taurus silenced him before he was even finished.

It was an odd thing to think at the time but Weiss noted how much the dress flattered her figure, drawing attention away from her smaller top and accentuating her hips and legs; the skirt reaching her ankles but slits on either side extending to halfway up her thigh, showing off just the right amount of skin as she walked. Yang may have been curvy, and Blake may have had the perfect athletic body, but the one thing Weiss did have was great legs, and she knew it. At least if she was going to be paraded around like a trophy, she'd be a pretty trophy.

The innermost honmaru of the castle had been fitted with electric wiring and the bottom floor turned into a throne room of sorts for the high leader to conduct business A broad, red carpet paved a path from the back doors to the thrones that sat side by side atop a steep set of steps. Ghira and Kali once sat on those thrones where Sienna now sat perched, her ears perked and attentive at Adam's arrival. The guards flanking her sides and lining the walls nodded in respect to Adam as he passed. A look of perplexity darkened Sienna's face when he reached the bottom of the stairs with his quarry.

"What's this?"

Adam bowed politely. "High Leader, I've brought you a present from our mission to Atlas." With a firm hand on her back, he shoved Weiss forward so hard she fell on her knees, baring her back and the brand to the entire courtyard, the collar catching the light as it hung around her neck.

Sienna looked at the girl on the bottom of the stairs, taking the whole image in and all of its implications.

"Adam. What have you done?" Sienna looked offended. "Do you know what kind of danger you've brought upon us? The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company into the secret headquarters of our organization? She was on TV a few weeks ago. Her father is one of the richest, if not the riches man in Atlas, and her sister is a specialist in the most powerful military force in Remnant? If they track her here? Our entire operation could be compromised. What were you thinking?"

Despite his mask covering the majority of his face, the faunus in the throne room could tell Adam didn't appreciate being reprimanded like a child.

"I was thinking that it was high time the faunus took their place as the dominate species of the planet. It's time we stopped seeking equality with the same people who told us we didn't count as people. We're better than humans. We have everything the humans have and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the faunus, they should serve the faunus, and who better to start the trend of humans serving faunus, than the daughter of the worst offender. Her luxurious upbringing was paid for with the lives of our exploited brothers and sisters, like the Amolitas. The least the Schnee heiress can do is serve the faunus in whatever capacity you see fit."

An eerie silence settled on the room. All eyes were fixed on Adam. Weiss stayed on the floor, awaiting whatever decision the high leader came to. She looked at the ground, fixing her eyes on the carpet to keep herself from trembling in fear. What she couldn't see was the utter disdain in Sierra Khan's eyes.

"You're suggesting dominating and enslaving the human race. To treat them like they treated us for centuries. That makes us no better than our oppressors, Adam." She raised herself out of her throne, slowly stepping down the carpeted steps to the floor level. "She can't stay here."

"You're refusing this opportunity for retribution?" Adam growled. "You wanted me to assassinate her."

"I wanted you to make a political statement that we weren't going to tolerate mistreatment by human business owners who only see us as fodder, not that we intend to one day assert ourselves over the humans as their masters." She looked down at the offering had brought her. "I will not accept her as a servant, nor has a hostage. She cannot stay here."

Adam clenched his jaw. "Then if you will not permit her to serve you, I request that you let me keep her as a prize. Even you won't deny we're at war for our acceptance in society. And you would certainly permit spoils of war."

Sienna Khan sighed, more out of disappointment than exasperation. "If this is truly the direction you wish to take with the White Fang, I can't stop you. The Vale chapter is loyal to you almost exclusively, and I know you want what is best for the faunus. However, I cannot allow you to bring this…liability back within our walls. If you intend to keep her alive and with you, then you cannot return to the headquarters."

No one moved. No one breathed.

"Are…you banishing me?" Adam asked, indignant.

"Banish? No." Sienna said, turning and ascending the stairs back to her throne. "You will still remain in command of Vale, and you will still have access to any resources the White Fang has to offer. You will not, however, be permitted back within the walls with her in tow. I can't stop you from being reckless, but I can stop you from that recklessness costing our operation. Get rid of her, or leave."

Seizing her by the Atlas collar, he yanked Weiss to her feet. The huntress instinctively grabbed the collar as Adam pulled her closer, like a child refusing to give up a toy.

"Then I suppose I'll be in Vale for a while," Adam said, keeping the composure in his voice. "I'll leave in the morning as soon as the supplies are replenished. I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

He might have been able to conceal it in his voice, but Adam's posture exuded rage and anger as he dragged Weiss back to his quarters by her neck. Faunus scrambled to get out of the way. Conversations ceased and people stared, only daring to whisper when he was well out of earshot.

She managed to keep her balance, even with her head down, and kept herself from falling when Adam finally released her, back in his room after slamming the door. He stood in silence, trying to control his heavy breathing. Weiss regained her composure and just waited expectedly.

Weiss Schnee of all people knew what was coming next.

The temper tantrum.

She'd seen it before a hundred times. Perfect composure until behind closed doors when the gloves came off and things started flying: books, bedding, shoes, paper weights, wine bottles anything grabbable with no care to what was broken or who would clean it up. Particularly bad days ended with her being the moving target trying to dodge as Jacques took out his anger of the outside world on his children. The raging usually came with a string of obscenities, but Weiss imagined Adam as less of a 'swearer' and more of a 'roarer' when his temper boiled over.

The huffing turned into pacing. After a few minutes of pacing, he forcefully sat himself into his armchair.

"Get me a drink," he growled at Weiss, tapping his fingers on the arms of the fabric of the armchair.

Logic led her to check the first cabinet built into the wall. It contained a row of whiskey tumblers. Grabbing one, she checked the next cabinet. There were four bottles inside and he didn't specify so she just chose blindly. It was a whiskey of some kind. Weiss wasn't familiar with drinks. Her father only drank socially, and her mother preferred the wine from the family vineyard further north in Mantle. She poured him a glass and handed it to him, keeping her other hand firmly gripping the bottle in case she needed it as a defensive weapon…not that it would do much.

"I don't know where the ice is," she said, extending the glass to him.

"I want it neat," he said, seizing the glass from her, extending his other hand, beckoning her to give him the bottle. She reluctantly handed it to him. After a few sips, he sighed. "Sienna is a fool," he breathed. Perhaps the tantrum wasn't coming after all.

"Sienna isn't free to make as bold of decisions as you," Weiss countered without thinking. "She has to represent the will of the faunus, to the human race."

"She's too busy playing politics to do what benefits us the most," he mused, his voice returning to its normal cadence. "And she's pushing away the one person who is willing to make the tough decisions."

"If you're the head of Vale's branch, this isn't even that big of a deal for you."

"It's not that she's sending me away, it's that she's doing it as a punishment: to make an example out of me instead of trusting my decisions. She's done that before. She punished me for 'needlessly sacrificing lives' at Beacon by sending me up on a mission in Atlas, away from Vale."

"My assassination," Weiss surmised. "You could have killed me in my sleep, but you didn't."

"And you're wondering why?" he cocked his head and smiled slightly.

Weiss shifted uncomfortably. "It would have been the easiest thing for you. You hate everything I am. Human, Atlesean, a Schnee, a student of Beacon, a friend of Blake."

At the sound of Blake's name, Adam rose out of the chair in the most menacing manner. Weiss immediately regretted it. He took slow deliberate steps toward her. "What are you saying? That you would have preferred to die? To be a martyr for the human cause? To be a victim? To be party to Sienna's plan to destroy my reputation?"

"That is not what I'm saying" Weiss replied calmly. She maintained eye contact but retreated with every approaching step until her shoulder blades made contact with the wall. Adam still continued his advance, stopping only inches away.

"I didn't kill you because that's what Sienna wanted and it would have been a disaster for the White Fang that should could easily have blamed on me. Another one of my 'extremist tactics' that she could denounce, and thereby denounce me. Trust me, for Blake's sake, I would have liked to slit your throat while you slept and wallowed in your blood, but killing you would have done more harm to the faunus than good."

"Then getting away from Sienna is in your best interest anyway."

Adam snorted in exasperation. "You know, I find your stoicism admirable, but after so long it really grates on the nerves." He used his body weight to her pinning her against the wall. A gloved hand slid into the slit her skirt, gripping her thigh. "You've been compliant at every turn and it's maddening." He leaned in even closer, the tip of his mask almost touched her nose. "What would it take, hmmm? To finally crack that ice-princess façade you have?" he asked as he gripped her harder, his fingers sinking into the flesh of her leg.

Weiss remained unfazed. "You wouldn't."

Adam removed his hand releasing her from the wall roughly. "Of course not, you're human. But eventually something is going to be enough to break you, and I look forward to it." He turned his back to her, removing a set of hanging clothes from his closet. "Until then, I have clothes that need ironing and shoes that need shining for tomorrow. You do know how to iron, don't you? Or has daddy always made sure you had a clothes butler?" He stood, waiting for her to come collect the hangers from him.

"I learned how to iron clothes by myself at Beacon," Weiss didn't see any point in pretending it wasn't the case. She didn't even know how to turn an iron on before Blake showed her. She took the clothes from him as he returned to his chair and to his whiskey. Propping his feet up, he kicked his boots off for her to collect.

"There's an iron in the antechamber. Once you finish ironing and polishing you can go to bed, but I expect you to be up in the morning in time to serve me breakfast."

"Yes, sir." She bowed slightly at him before retreating into the antechamber where Lehela had set up her cot.

He could try and humiliate her. Boss her around. Give her menial tasks.

He wasn't going to break her. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.


	5. Chapter 5 (part 1)

A/N: Concerning Weiss: I'm not going to say I necessarily like Weiss so much as I genuinely appreciate her. She's probably the best written and most fleshed out of the four main characters. I admire her growth both in skill as she grows and unlocks the full potential of her semblance, and her character as she matures to accept that things are not always how she perceived them to be when she was still living at home. I love that the 'spoiled rich girl' type is the one that has the best moral compass in the show and that she's got class but is not afraid to throw herself head first into whatever she does.

Also, this episode is a two-parter. I hope to get the second part up within a week, but no guarantees as I'm starting a new job and auditioning for another show!

* * *

She served him breakfast. She made his bed. She carried his luggage. She ironed his clothes. She shined his shoes. She slept when he permitted. She ate only after she had served him his meals. At night, she laid out his clothes for the next day; she turned down the covers for his bed and stood waiting until he was ready to dismiss her from his service.

She was completely at his mercy.

Yet she refused to let it break her. During the day, she complied, doing everything she could to keep herself as invisible as possible, but her mind was always working, her eyes always looking for a way to escape, to get the collar off, or perhaps…kill her captor.

Getting away was impossible for the time being. During travel, she was unceremoniously loaded up with the luggage in the cargo holds of one of the airships, and at most camps, the White Fang made sure to stay off the main road and away from cities. Planning an escape was difficult when there was no destination in the escape plan.

After two weeks on the road, they reached Vale's headquarters for the White Fang: a converted series of warehouses on a river. Outside town but with easy access to roads, plenty of storage and concealment, and already established buildings made it an ideal setting if not as elegant as its counterpart in Mistral. It only took Weiss a few minutes to discern the eerie silence of the area.

"We're on the outskirts of Mountain Glenn?" she asked.

"The existing infrastructure and central location made it a logical choice," Adam replied.

"There are no grimm here," she commented.

"No. Not anymore," Adam handed her two bags to roll and two additional garment bags to carry. "All the grimm within at least a hundred miles are concentrated on the city of Vale and Beacon."

Her shoulders sagged as she followed Adam to his new quarters carrying his belongings like a pack mule. Beacon had become her second home, and a place where she'd finally learned to find herself. She wouldn't call the longing she had for her old school homesickness, but she did miss her school and her old schoolmates.

She was hanging clothes in his walk-in closet when she heard a knock on the door.

"Heard you were back," a husky voice said from the doorway, clearly addressing Adam. "How long do you plan to stay around this time?"

"For the foreseeable future," Adam replied.

She'd sectioned off a set of clothes that needed ironing, re-entering the main room to collect the ironing board and iron from the linen closet.

"Sienna done giving you a spanking then?..." His face abruptly changed.

The huntress had grown accustomed to being invisible to the faunus around her during her travels. She was excluded from all conversation and was not permitted to speak unless spoken to. This was different. She knew Adam's visitor had been taken aback at the sight of her, and stopped to look at him out of curiosity.

Adam wasn't short, but his visitor towered over him, having a good six inches on his superior. Bulging arms, mocha colored skin and black hair gave him a rugged look that matched his voice. She knew him. She'd never seen his face before, it had been obscured by a mask at their first two encounters, but his build as well as the tattoo on his arm were enough to bring the memories flooding back. She recoiled subconsciously.

"What the…?" he asked in pure shock.

The shock brought a sadistic smile to Adam's face. "Ah yes, you two must have encountered one another during your initial station at Mountain Glenn." He snapped his fingers at Weiss, a demeaning gesture ordering her to approach them. "May I present to you the prototype for our new method of dealing with the humans."

The lieutenant scoffed. "Keeping her as a pet?"

"Keeping her as a slave. Humans deserve the humiliation of being subjugated to a superior race. From now on, any humans captured will be put in service of the White Fang."

"And you captured her yourself?" The lieutenant seemed both in awe and perturbed by the concept.

Adam tossed his head arrogantly. "Took her from her mansion in Atlas. I was going to make her a gift to Sienna, but our high leader wouldn't have her." He flicked the collar around her neck. "We have the same setup as the mines: collared, branded and in uniform. Now if I could just break her spirit. She's a stubborn one for sure. She obeys, but I can still see the defiance in her eyes."

A mischievous smirk danced at the corner of the lieutenant's mouth. "I'll bet I can break her. Last year on the train she gave me a good run for my money, but I still took her down. I wouldn't mind putting her in her place again."

Adam shook his head. "I don't want her body broken. If she's hurt and can't serve, she's of no good to me. Besides, I want to be the one to break her."

"I see. You want to have all the fun." He took another step toward Weiss and could have touched her had the huntress not recoiled behind Adam. She hedged her bets that Adam would be angrier with the lieutenant for defying him than he'd be at her for disobeying an order.

"Perhaps you misunderstand me, soldier." Adam said, his voice deepening to be more authoritative. "She's a human here to serve the faunus. Not a punching bag, and not a new toy to be passed around." He looked his underling square in the eye in the most aggressive display of dominance Weiss had seen. "She's mine and she's not to be touched. Are we clear?"

"I believe so," he said, still eyeing the heiress, both of them knowing full well at some point they would come to blows again. Perhaps Adam sensed this or perhaps he was just selfish. Whatever his reason, he was loath to share his trophy with anyone in Mountain Glenn, reserving her for errands and service specific to himself, only trusting her with Ilia and a handful of his closest officers, the lieutenant not included.

After a few weeks, she stopped noticing the absence of her aura. Her life gradually grew more mundane. Endless days of menial tasks and nights on uncomfortable beds. It was shocking how quickly her life of servitude became normal. The routine of taking orders and being ignored was frighteningly easy. She could see now why it was so easy for the faunus to just accept being treated differently a hundred years ago.

With Adam out on a mission for a few days, she was spending her days while he was gone as a watergirl for the training sessions with the officers and the new recruits. The middle warehouse in the string had been cleared, creating an open space for combat, and shelves had been installed for weaponry, serving as both an armory and a list. The lieutenant she had crossed paths with dominated the ring with his chainsaw, brutalizing every newcomer like it was a gang initiation rather than a training intensive. One boy in particular, a badger faunus with black and white fur streaks extending from his nose to his ears, looked afraid for his life inside the ring.

It killed her to watch it. He was a kid, maybe fifteen at the oldest, and the Lieutenant was beating him from one end of the list to the other. His weapon was a battle axe he clearly wasn't accustomed to wielding. He was visibly fatigued and nowhere the skill level of his opponent; a casual observer could see this wasn't training, it was a beating.

The lynx who was acting as referee called time.

"Water!" the lieutenant order. Weiss scurried forward, bringing him his water first, only to be rewarded with a sweaty towel to the face. "Fetch me another," he barked.

"Yes, sir," the huntress slung the towel over her shoulder, the offensive stench already in her nostrils. She moved to the other end of the ring to give the young badger his water. He was bent over in pain, panting and gasping for air. He wouldn't have even seen the bottle being offered to him had Weiss not pushed it into his field of vision. He gripped the bottle without looking up.

"Make sure you chamber your blows before you swing," Weiss said quickly.

"What?" he looked up at her, still panting.

"You're getting tired and intimidated, so your swings don't follow through." She bent down and picked up one of the long handles used for practices between rounds to demonstrate. "When you swinging, you should be parallel to the ground, like this." She demonstrated the proper form. "When you're tired or feel trapped, don't just start swinging wildly because that puts all the swinging on your arm muscles." She made a few shallow swings at him. "See how those have no power under them? If you make sure you're chambered right every time, you'll deliver the blows from your core and you'll do more damage without wearing your arms out."

The badger squinted at her in mistrust. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because nobody deserves what's happening to you in that ring," she replied. Looking around, she saw the lieutenant taking notice of her linger too long and bolted away to find him another towel in the supply room.

When she returned, the lieutenant snatched the towel without so much as looking at her. She scurried away just in time for the moderator to call the combatants back in.

The lieutenant and the badger stepped back into the ring, preparing for another round. The badger looked doubtfully at Weiss who gave him a confident nod. The whistle blew, and the lieutenant immediately charged. The young recruit reverted to a defensive position, taking blow after blow as his superior pushed him into the corner.

He stayed in that corner for the rest of the match. By the time the lieutenant was through with him, the boy had to be helped back to the barracks, his arms and legs riddled with bruises and cuts.

When evenings came she was typically dismissed to have free time until curfew, giving her about two hours to herself, which she usually used to shower and hide in her abysmally small quarters to keep from being ordered around any more. This evening, however, she made her way to the mess hall to enact the plan she'd thought up during the afternoon. It was already dark, meaning the majority of off duty members were gathered in the mess hall. The tables were grouped by activity, some eating a late dinner, some playing cards, and the largest section just sitting around drinking telling war stories. Steeling herself, she approached the table of latest recruits, the badger sitting directly in the middle. Approaching the table, she placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Miss Amolita would like a word with you, recruit. If you'll follow me."

The badger looked reluctantly at his peers who either shrugged or asked what kind of trouble he was in to get a summons from a superior. He stood and stepped over the bench following Weiss out of the mess hall into the darkness.

"I'm not going to be sent home, am I?" he asked from behind.

"Not yet," Weiss replied. She headed toward the training warehouse; he followed, not asking any more questions.

It took her a moment, but she found the switches and flipped them on, the lights humming as they warmed up and brightened gradually. She immediately made her way to the wall to select a suitable practice weapon. The young badger stood, a little confused, looking around for Ilia as his eyes darted around the empty room.

"Amolita isn't here," he finally said, squinting at her.

She ignored him, selecting a wooden sword approximately the length of her rapier, "What's your name?"

"Dax...Branagh...my friends back home called me Bran."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Your name is Dax and no one seized the opportunity to call you Dax the Axe?"

Bran shrugged. "I didn't fight back home. This axe was my father's. He fought in the Faunus War. I'd never even used it until a few weeks ago when I left to join the White Fang."

"So, no one's ever taught you to fight?"

Bran shook his head. "My dad didn't want me to be a fighter. He wanted me to stay at home and be a tailor."

"Why didn't you?"

"My father fought for the right of faunus to be treated like equals, and I wanted to fight that fight too, especially now that humanity is on the defensive."

"So, you have no formal training?"

"None."

"Do you know how to use your aura?"

"I know what it is. I'm still learning how to use it." He brandished his arms, where the bruises from earlier in the day were already fading.

"What about your semblance?"

Bran exhaled deeply, almost as if he were going to shout, but after holding his breath for a short time, he exhaled heavily, shaking his head.

Weiss took a step toward him, testing the weight of the practice sword as she walked. "It's ok if you haven't unlocked your semblance yet. A friend of mine hasn't unlocked his and he still got into Beacon Academy." She held her sword up, expecting him to do the same. Bran remained unmoved, still suspicious.

"You're human. You're a Schnee. You're a prisoner here. You're...Adam wants to enslave your people."

"And?"

"And…you…want me to succeed?"

Weiss exhaled. She knew why she was doing this. He reminded her of Jaune. Determined and utterly lost. "I want you to survive. Let me at least teach you the basics." she finally said.

Bran let out a drawn-out sigh. "Ok."

"Good. Grab a practice weapon that's two-handed about the same length as yours."

He searched the wall, the only comparable item was a hammer. "This will have to do," he muttered. Weiss was already in the practice ring, leaning against the ropes. Bran stepped through to join her.

"First lesson will be how to wield your weapon. You have a two-handed weapon and it's heavy. So what you're going to be looking for is concussive force over cutting or stabbing. The lieutenant you fought today had a similar weapon, meaning your fighting styles will be similar. The difference is, he's experienced and has good upper body strength."

"I'm aware," Bran said, brandishing his bruises.

"What you have to do to hold our own then is to deal good concussive blows while being agile enough to out-maneuver him. He'll end up fighting a battle of attrition if you can deal blows without getting hit." She took her stance and demonstrated how to swing. "Rotate your core, step into it, follow through to transfer the kinetic force."

Bran tried, taking a step, stopping then swinging the hammer.

"Again," Weiss ordered. "Step into it and swing at the same time."

He tried again.

"Better. Again."

On his third try, the step, core movement and follow-through all came together to produce a powerful swing of the weapon. He could feel it. His face lit up with the excitement of his own success.

"You can feel the difference, can't you?" Weiss asked.

Bran nodded.

Weiss smiled satisfactorily. "Good, now we just need all of your swings to be that powerful. Now again."

She made him repeat the motion, switch sides, swing while moving forward, swing while ducking, swing with his non dominant foot forward, correcting every time his posture wasn't perfect. After an hour, his arms were on fire.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Weis said. "If you agree not to tell anyone, I'll train you like this every night until you can take that lieutenant down."

Bran nodded firmly. "Thank you, mis."

Weiss laughed. "Technically, _I'm_ supposed to call _you_ sir, but I won't complain."

They came up with a plan to sneak to the training warehouse every night as they reshelved their weapons and stole back to their respective barracks for the evening, both agreeing to keep the training under wraps.

Even with the threat of being caught looming over her, it was the one thing Weiss could look forward to in her day. She'd have to come up with some contingency plan after Adam returned, whenever that would be. During the days, she followed orders, but the minute she was released at night, she carefully stole to the warehouse and waited for Bran.

He learned quickly. After a week, he was much better on his feet, able to use his axe to block blows or dodge them altogether, stepping in, getting in two good blows and stepping out, and he did it all with perfect form. Weiss was proud of her little trainee, though it wouldn't matter until he had a real, moving opponent.

"Are you ready for a real target, now?" Weiss eventually asked.

"You want me to hit you?"

"Why? Afraid of hitting a girl?"

"Not when you've been so nice to me."

Her gaze softened. He didn't belong in a group of terrorists. He was still so young and innocent. "You're a sweet kind," she said with a sigh, "but if you want to survive training, much less the real world, you can't afford to be this passive. I'm a human, remember? I'm the enemy and you don't even feel comfortable attacking me?"

"Perhaps you'd prefer someone that would actually pose a challenge," a voice said from the doorway. The lieutenant stood with his hands resting on the doorframe, other curious faces peering around him from the dark of the outside. Bran straightened immediately.

"Lieu...Lieutenant! I was just having the slave here, help me with my training." He was a terrible liar, and it was written all over his face, but at least he was committed to the bit. "I thought she'd make a fantastic training dummy."

"I see. Perhaps then you'd like to see if your extra effort has paid off at all. What do you say to a rematch?" Nothing about his tone or body language indicated that he was giving Dax any options as he sauntered into the warehouse, allowing in a string of faunus behind him that never seemed to end. There was no doubt in Weiss' mind that this was by design. Somehow, he'd found out and brought the bulk of the mess hall with him to watch. He'd even had an underling carry his chainsaw in for him.

Weiss turned to her pupil. "You can refuse, but I think you can do it."

Bran looked the lieutenant square in the eye. "I accept." he said solemnly.

Cheers and hollers went up from the crowd that had gathered. A referee was chosen and the combatants took to their corners. When the whistle blew, the lieutenant wasted no time in charging, but Bran had been practicing his footwork and managed to stay outside his reach. Following his practice, he moved in, struck on opposite sides and stepped back before his opponent could react.

He did everything right. He kept his back to the edge of the ring. He kept his distance. He stayed light on his feet, and was able to hold his own for the first four rounds of five minutes apiece. After the fourth round, both combatants were wearing down, and the lieutenant's skill was giving him the upper hand.

After the fifth round, Weiss was ready in his corner with a water bottle. The towel around her neck and stern expression would have made her look like a boxing coach if she didn't have such an emaciated frame.

"I don't know if I can do this," he told her between gasps. "He swings so hard."

"You need to end this now," Weiss said, her eyes locking with the lieutenant's across the ring. "What's your semblance?" she asked Bran.

Bran shook his head. "My semblance is not going to help."

"I asked what your semblance was," she said firmly.

"I can mimic sound." he breathed, almost embarrassed to admit it but too tired to continue arguing with her.

"You mean voices?"

"Any sound I've heard before." A frown pulled at the corner of his mouth. "See? Not much good for combat."

"Are you dense? You could win every with a semblance like that." She leaned in close and lowered her voice. "Go in for the two strikes like before, but between the first an second blows, use your semblance to distract him. Make it big enough you can sweep his feet before he can even register that he needs to move. Can you do it?"

"I can try. What sound do I even make?"

"Anything. Imitate his chainsaw snapping or a beowulf roaring, anything super loud that might give him pause."

"I got it," he said just as the whistle blew. He resumed his stance in his corner impatiently waiting for his shot.

When the round began, the lieutenant hung back having learned his lesson from the last few rounds. After a short time of dancing around the ring, he took a swing at Bran, giving the badger the perfect opening.

Weiss' chest tightened as he struck the first blow, which the lieutenant easily blocked, pushing Bran's axe away with impressive force for being so far into the match.

"Lieutenant!" Adam's voice suddenly boomed out from the open doorway of the warehouse.

All heads turned to the warehouse door, Weiss and the lieutenant included, stunned to see no one at all. The huntress almost laughed; Bran had even fooled her. Before she could turn back to the action, it was already over.

The room descended into absolute silence, which was broken by the crashing of the lieutenant's back against the concrete. He was down, and Bran had his axe in the lieutenant's face. He looked over his shoulder at Weiss who only smirked and nodded approvingly.

All was quiet, no one daring to cheer for the new recruit over their own superior. Bran held out a hand to help his opponent up, but the lieutenant pulled himself without accepting the badger's help. Murmurs went through the onlookers, and for fear of looking unsportsmanlike, brushed himself off and said. "It looks like your training is being beneficial. Keep at it and you'll be useful to the White Fang's cause." before turning with a huff and getting out of the ring. Once he was clear, Bran's peers felt comfortable approaching him to offer their adulation. Weiss used the opportunity to slip out quietly and make her way to the barracks before anyone caught her for being out past her curfew. As she snuggled between her rough blanket and thin mattress, she knew she'd sleep well tonight. She had accomplished something satisfying. After only a few minutes, she was slumbering peacefully.

She didn't hear him come in, the first sensation she felt at all was being dropped onto the floor as her body snapped awake and her heart began racing. Utter panic and confusion ensued as a looming figure stood over her, delivering blow after blow with his fists.

Instincts kicking in, she tried crawling under her cot, only for her attacker to lift the cot off the ground and strike her with it, leaving massive bruises on her torso. On his second swing, Weiss tried blocking the blow with her arm; as the metal met her forearm, she saw white, screaming with pain as she heard the snapping of her own bone inside her body. With no aura and no way to protect herself, she curled up in the fetal position and just prayed it would stop as the disgraced lieutenant dropped the cot on the ground and began savagely kicking her in the ribs. Tears and screams were to no avail; she'd ruined his reputation as a badass warrior, and he'd have his vengeance for such disrespect. Blood flowed into her eyes, effectively blinding her as the beating seemed never to end.

Once his rage was all worked out, he used his foot to scoot her crumpled body out of the way to restore the cot to its original location, a clear statement that the furniture mattered and she didn't. Stepping over her body, he shut the door behind him, leaving as if he'd conducted normal business, leaving her unconscious and bleeding frame on the cold floor.


	6. Chapter 5 (part 2)

A/N: Before I have some of my infamous "rwby rants" I would like to answer Bubble-puff's question about Weiss' quarters. At the camps and in Mountain Glenn, Weiss sleeps in the servants' barracks. Essentially, she sleeps by herself in a bunkroom Adam intends to fill with more humans as he can capture and subjugate. In Mistral, however, there was nowhere for her really to stay, so she slept in his ante chamber, which is like a lobby or receiving room to the private quarters, so separate rooms but part of the same living quarters.

Also, thank you all for the awesome compliments and feedback you all have given me so far. I truly appreciate it. You're the best.

Now, my RWBY rant: I can't stand the 'ship' mentality of most shows that have an ensemble cast. Two people share any screen time? Disregard their ages, race, orientation and personality types and get aboard our ship that we've created a clever name and lots of smutty artwork for. Logic goes out the window and I find it very off putting. And yet, I love Snowbird as a ship. I know that they literally shared 6 minutes of screen time. I know there's a massive age gap. I know their personalities crash. I know logically they'll never end up together, but I love them all the same. Just...promise you won't judge me.

* * *

Of all the ships in the Atlas fleet, Winter's was the most versatile. Perhaps not the fastest, or the best armed, but it could handle both low and high-altitude flights, hover, make water landings and takeoffs, and could still fly even when down to one functioning engine. Winter, of course, never had need of any of these functions before, but was grateful for the alighting gear when she learned there were no airstrips in Menagerie.

As expected, the ship was detained. A handful of uniformed faunus Winter could only assume were some kind of coast guard or law enforcement boarded them, led by a woman faunus with rodent like ears and large eyes.

"What cause does an Atlas Military ship have to be within our airspace and landing at our docks?" she half asked, half demanded.

Winter bowed respectfully. "I apologize for the intrusion. I am Atlas Military Specialist Winter Schnee. I'm here to speak to Ghira Belladonna on a personal matter." She spoke in her usual tone of formality that lacked any kind of tenderness.

The squirrel-like woman nodded at her, "Olive Caspari, head of Dock Security." she said firmly, "And what sort of personal matter is that?"

The two women had a short staring contest.

"One I'm only willing to disclose to the Belladonnas," Winter finally said tersely.

"I hope you understand why we can't let you just wander Menagerie freely and speak to our village chieftain. Our island is supposed to be the one place humanity can't encroach upon us." Officer Caspari matched Winter in tone and coldness.

"It was not my intention to encroach and make demands. Like I said before, I'm looking into a personal matter unrelated to the faunus in which I believe Ghira could be of assistance to me."

The officers on board gave each other wary glances, Olive speaking for them. "This is unconventional to say the least. We will inform Chieftain Belladonna of your presence, but insist you remain here on your ship until we have an answer as to whether he will meet with you."

It wasn't ideal, but it was at least hopeful. "I understand fully and hope to hear back from him soon." Winter said coldly to conceal the urgency she felt inside.

"We will arrange for you to be fed and if you need any supplies, we'd be happy to sell them to you." Officer Caspari said as she marched her officers off the boat, leaving Winter with her detail of a pilot and two security officers.

From the windows, the sun arced steadily downward into the west. Winter frequently checked her scroll, hoping desperately for some news. Klein had sent her updates about once a week, but they all said the same thing: no news of Weiss and Jacques refused to look into her disappearance. She'd tried Weiss' scroll to no avail. Winter hated feeling helpless. She was always the apex of self-control, but this was beyond something she could manipulate: something she couldn't control or fix. It made her feel helpless: something she promised herself she'd never allow herself to experience ever again. She had the authority and the transportation to take her wherever she needed to find Weiss, but as she sat on the docks in Menagerie, she never felt more helpless.

As promised, the ship was visited with food twice: once for an afternoon tea and once for dinner. Just as the bottom of the sun touched the horizon, three officers came aboard to discuss refueling the ship. Officer Caspari entered with them.

"Our chieftain has agreed to meet with you exclusively, Atlas Military Specialist Winter Schnee," she pronounced each syllable with disdain. "And by exclusively, I mean only you will be allowed on shore. Your entourage will have to stay behind, as will your weapons."

"That is fair," Winter nodded. "I appreciate you relaying the message for me." It seemed the officer was upset that Ghira was going to allow a human within their borders, and Winter wanted to make as good of an impression as possible. They might have information on the White Fang, and consequently, Blake. Hence, she was doing everything she could to defer to the faunus where she could.

The head of Dock Security was not having it. "If you'll come with me. I'll have to escort you to the detainment facility." She said curtly, hardly waiting for Winter to follower her off the ship.

Atlas had its fair share of faunus, but being the only human made Winter feel out of place. The odd glances merchants and passers by made her acutely aware that she had to represent humanity well. She was a human, an Atlesean and a Schnee. She had to make a good impression.

"I tried making an outbound call, but my scroll had no reception," she said to Olive, trying to create a conversation.

"Since the CCTV tower in Vale fell, our reception only extends to local networks and whatever news comes in on the boats." Olive said over her shoulder. Something about her tone indicated she didn't want to continue conversing. Winter took the hint.

The stronghold that had been converted into a jail or detainment center of some sort was further south. Winter was escorted into the building and placed in what was clearly an interrogation room. Olive offered her a seat, but remained standing herself. She only had to wait about ten minutes for the chieftain to enter. An intimidating figure in both stature and posture, she could tell why he was selected to lead both the White Fang in his youth and the island in his more mature years. Olive bowed respectfully. Winter stood hastily and bowed in the same fashion.

"The Atlas Specialist who wished to speak with you." Olive said as introduction.

"It is not customary for humans to be permitted on the island," Ghira began, his voice deep and authoritative, "but thus far, you've been willing to comply with all of our requests. The daughter of Jacques Schnee must be very desperate if she's seeking the aid of the former high leader of the White Fang."

"I am," Winter said, "I know that my very coming to you may be perceived as insulting, but I seek nothing more than information on someone I am trying to find."

Ghira gestured for them to sit. Winter obliged.

"If you're on some kind of manhunt for some White Fang radical, I'm afraid I can't help you." Ghira said flatly, "I agreed not to disclose the names or locations of any White Fang members when I stepped down five years ago."

"I'm not looking for someone in the White Fang currently," Winter replied. "I'm looking for my sister, Weiss. She has vanished, and the only lead I might have on her is her team-mates from school. One of her teammates was Blake Belladonna, a former member. I noticed your names matched and hoped there was a connection."

Ghira's demeanor became instantly guarded. "You think Blake had something to do with your sister's disappearance?"

"No…not in that sense," Winter tried back-tracking, realizing how accusatory it must have sounded. "I think perhaps Weiss may have run away from our father, and if she were going to reach out to anyone, it would be her teammates."

"And not you?" Ghira raised an eyebrow.

"Weiss communication with me was…restricted. She does not have my scroll number and was only permitted to communicate to me via letter. My father has not reported her missing to the authorities in Atlas, and she didn't even take her weapon with her. As a huntress, I think you can see why this would be a strange and precarious situation for me." Winter was not one to air her family's dirty laundry but if it helped explain her story, she'd lay her whole family history bare.

"I empathize with your plight. Missing family carries an uncertainty that will never let you sleep comfortably, but I fail to see how my daughter can help."

"Blake is your daughter?" Winter was almost relieved. "Please let me speak with her. Let me at least ask her if she's heard anything from Weiss or know where she went," Winter pleaded.

"I was inclined to assist you myself," Ghira said, "But my daughter is a different matter. I don't want her entangled in an affair that is unrelated to her."

"Your daughter and my sister were roommates, Mr. Belladonna. Blake helped change my sister's perception of the faunus, and Weiss fought back-to-back with Blake during the fall of Beacon. They were teammates and friends. Can I at least just ask her if she knows where Weiss might have gone or if she's tried to contact her?"

A tapping emanating from the two-way mirror stole their attention. Ghira sighed in exasperation, his gravelly voice making it sound almost like a growl. "If you will excuse me." He placed his palms on the table and stood, briskly exiting, closing the door behind him a little too forcefully.

Awkward silence ensued as Winter sat and Olive stood refusing to speak or make eye contact, but acutely aware of each other's presence. After five minutes, Ghira returned, followed by a cat faunus about Weiss' age.

Winter stood again and bowed. "Miss Belladonna, I…"

"Please," Blake held up her hand, sitting. "I won't take up much of your time. I don't know where Weiss is, and I don't have any way to contact her. I'm sorry."

"Even if it's just her scroll number, anything would help," Winter said, her voice beginning to lose her veneer of dispassion.

"I don't have my old scroll. I left it behind at Beacon."

Winter's shoulders sagged. "Can you think of anywhere she'd go? Did she say anything about wanting to run away or if she ever planned to leave where'd she go?"

Blake shook her head. "She talked about how Beacon felt more like home than Atlas did, but I doubt anyone would be going back to Beacon for a few years now that it's overrun with grimm."

Another dead end. The white-haired woman slowly sank into her chair, resting her head in her hands. "I'm sorry to have troubled you," she said weakly, "If I may, I'll return to my ship now and stop wasting your time."

To her surprise, Blake reached across the table and placed a hand on her arm, her ears flattening back. "Weiss always talked about you. She said you were the most noble and driven person she'd ever known. When we wrote papers on our heroes, I wrote mine about my dad, Ruby wrote hers about her uncle, but Weiss wrote about you. If anyone can find her it's you. And if any information comes my way, I'll find a way to contact you."

The encouragement was enough. Winter nodded. "I know the CCTV towers are down, but my ship is reachable via radio wave. I'll give you my scroll number but also the frequencies we tune to for private communication."

Pen and paper were provided for her to write everything down. Blake studied it, her face dark with concern, or perhaps guilt. When she had finished, Winter stood.

"I thank you for your assistance, in ways I can't express," she said.

"It's the least I can do," Blake replied, standing as well. "And if…when you find your sister, please tell her…" Blake's catlike yellow eyes began to fill up with tears as she turned away. It only took a moment for her to regain her composure, "Please tell her I'm sorry. For not saying goodbye."

"I will," Winter promised.

Ghira personally escorted Winter to her ship, insisting that she and her detail were given extra food for the journey, for the which the crew as very thankful.

"Any luck?" one of Winter's bodyguards asked once she was aboard the ship.

"Another dead end," she replied. "Looks like we're heading to Patch."

"We're fed and fueled up," the pilot said, "We can be on the island in about fourteen hours if we don't stop for anything."

"Make it so," Winter commanded. She had a terrible feeling her luck would be the same as it was in Mistral and Menagerie, but she at least had to try.

It was late, but Adam was in a foul mood and needed someone to order around to relieve the stress as he stepped off the air transport. Leaving his things on the aircraft, he immediately made his way past Ilia to the 'service' barracks.

"A briefing can wait until the morning," Ilia said as she walked briskly, barely able to keep up with him. "Adam!" she placed a hand on his as he reached for the door of the barracks, her face flushed an odd shade of burgundy with frustration. "You don't have to do anything tonight, it's late."

"I don't care how late it is, I want my things unpacked and an update on the trainees while I was away." He opened the door and had to take a minute to process what he was seeing.

His prize lay on the floor in a crumpled heap, covered in bruises and blood. One of her eyes was swollen shut, and her blood-stained hair draped in front of her face. One of her arms was clearly broken and bent the wrong way.

"Get a healer," Adam said calmly, "And don't tell anyone else what happened, but hurry."

Ilia fought back the urge to vomit and retreated. Two of the women in the camp had a healing semblance of some kind. In under five minutes, Ilia was back with one in tow. Adam had relocated the heiress to her cot, cradling her head onto the pillow and sweeping the hair from her face as she whimpered in pain.

"She has a broken arm and what feels like a broken rib," Adam said, maintaining his composure. "Can you fix it?"

The healer swished her tail and nodded, placing her bare hands against Weiss broken arm. Weiss inhaled sharply and arched her back from the pain, but soon, white pulses of aura began radiating into her arm and then spread throughout her torso.

It felt strange to have aura flowing through her body again. She suddenly felt lighter as her cuts closed and began to heal as the bruises began to fade. Her eye tingled as the swelling reduced in her eye enough to see again. Her vision made out a woman sitting over her.

"Can she sit up?" Adam asked.

The woman helped Weiss sit up, her body slowly adjusting to the aura leaving her body again. Her vision cleared to see both Ilia and Adam present: Ilia sitting cross legged across from her, Adam leaning on the opposite wall. He stood and approached her bedside, dismissing the woman, who Weiss could now see had a horse's tail as she left. Once she had gone and Adam was sure they were alone he turned back to her. "Who did this?"

"I didn't see," Weiss lied.

He leaned down to her eye level. "I'm ordering you to tell me who did this to you."

Weiss remained resolute. "He wore his mask, so I didn't see his face. But even if you find out who, it's only going to make _me_ look bad if he gets punished. Either way, I lose again."

"You're so stubborn," he snorted, returning to his original height. "Your body is probably going to need another day to recover from having all that damage and foreign aura inside you. I won't expect you to wait on me tomorrow, but don't think of this as a mercy. Even livestock needs time to recover." He tossed her blanket to her before leaving, turning the lights off as he shut the door.

Weiss hardly slept through the night. There was no pain, but there was a restlessness that her exhaustion simply couldn't overcome.

She stayed in bed for the entirety of the next day, the same horse faunus coming in to check her. As the sun set, she grew impatient and hungry and made her way to the mess hall to get something to eat. She could feel eyes staring at her while she ate as recruits actively avoided her. Ilia was the only one who approached her as she finished her food.

"Why are you up?" she demanded.

"I'm feeling better," she shrugged.

"Then go see what Adam wants," Ilia ordered. "If your better enough to be out of bed, you're better enough to go back to work.

Weiss considered objecting, but it was a risk of being up and about. If she was well enough to leave her quarters, she was well enough to work. She tried Adam's 'war room' but it was empty. She tried his private chambers and was admitted. He was out of his official uniform and dressed in just his black undershirt and a pair of lounge pants. He'd already removed his metal grimm mask, but he still wore his black liner mask over his eyes.

"Why are you here?" She imagined him squinting at her through the mask as he permitted her entrance.

"I am sufficiently recovered," she said honestly. "When Ilia saw me, she instructed me to check on you, and make sure there wasn't anything you needed."

"The kid told me. Dax the Ax? He spilled everything after nothing more than a stern look," Adam said, getting straight to the point.

"It wasn't his fault," was all she could come up with as a reply.

"I can hardly censure a recruit for wanting to better himself, or making use of the slave labor I've provided," Adam turned his back to the huntress and walked to his night stand where a bottle and glasses were waiting on a tray. "Nor do I want it to seem as if I'm punishing any officer for causing violence against a human. The White Fang is specifically to be a bane to human existence. However, I cannot allow a direct defiance of my orders to go unchecked."

"What will happen to the Lieutenant?" Weiss asked.

"I'll find some way to subtly relocate him so that he can save face. Not everyone here knows. Perhaps I'll send him off to Mistral and let him be Sienna's problem for a while."

"And me?"

He poured himself a glass of bourbon. "Re-pack my bags. I'm taking a scouting crew south toward Vacuo. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," she mumbled, ambling into the closet.

"Pack things for yourself as well. You're coming with me. It seems I can't leave you alone for a day without you being the cause of some trouble."

"I don't understand how I was causing trouble. I was training one of your men. One who is showing marked improvement." Knowing she was under special protection and wouldn't be killed or maimed emboldened her. Even when he appeared in the closet doorway, he didn't have that air of intimidation he usually displayed around her.

"You're trying to endear yourself to the faunus and it won't work," Adam cautioned.

She threw the clothes into the suitcase with force out of frustration. "Because a faunus somewhere is benefitting from a human? Because it destroys the propaganda you've filled these children's heads with that all humans hate and are prejudiced against the faunus. You don't want them to see that we're not all evil. Not even the Schnees."

The commander leaned with his back against the doorframe. "Jacques Schnee's actions were more detrimental to the faunus than if he had condoned their blatant enslavement and sale. No one would hire us and if we wanted to eat, we had to work for who hired us, no matter how humiliating and mistreated we were. The high society 'philanthropists' of twenty years ago only solidified in the minds of the Atlesean people that menial labor was all we're good for." He let out a short laugh, almost like a bark of frustration as if thinking about it only made him more irritated. "You think you promoted equality? All you did was condemn us to a life entry level work and entry level pay and worst of all, it was dressed up as this benevolent move by the Schnee Dust Company who was gracious enough to hire us when no one else would."

"It was more than what they were getting in Mistral, and on the whole of Solitas." Weiss had gotten used to defending her family and the company she would inherit. "My father paid his faunus employees the same amount as any human in the same position in his company, his finances are a matter of public record. Did you know the Atlesian military wouldn't let faunus enlist until my father began employing them in his company? People like my father allowed the faunus to regain some modicum of their dignity."

HIs mouth fell agape, too shocked by the ridiculousness of her answer to reply. His mouth tried forming words, but it took him a few tries to get it out. "People like your father? People like your father exploited an entire race they knew was already down on its luck. People like your father deliberately ensured faunus were never promoted to positions of authority to keep us from having any kind of advancement of our people. People your father put my people in danger in the name of making money. People like your father think we're animals! People like your father beat us into submission! People like your father did _this_ to an eight-year-old boy!" He reached up with his free hand and pulled the black cloth from his eyes.

His eyes were a piercing blue, at least one was. The other was blood red, with no discernable iris. It took a moment for Weiss to make out the scar, at first thinking it was some kind of symbol. It was a brand like hers, burned into his face, but they weren't symbols, they were letters…

At the sudden realization, she put her hand over her mouth, her eyes immediately filling with tears. Adam looked away, almost embarrassed that he'd lost his composure enough to reveal his face to her. After a moment, she extended her arm and traced the outline the burned letters with her fingers, and to her surprise he let her. He'd touched her before with gloved hands, but this was the first time they'd made physical contact.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." Sorrow, guilt, and anger washed over her as the tears began falling freely. She always imagined herself the heiress of a noble and respectable institution, even if her father had made some questionable business decisions since his ascension to the company head. She'd been raised believing that the faunus were a bitter people who never forgave humanity for the atrocities a thousand years ago and that no amount of bringing them equality and modernizing would ever satisfy them. This was recent. This was an atrocity. And it was directly from the legacy she was once proud to inherit. She rested her hand on his cheek. "You didn't deserve this. No one deserves this."

"I don't need your pity." He gripped her hand and moved it away from his face.

She covered her face and sank to the floor. She'd been so strong until now, keeping her composure, hiding her pain and humiliation, but the events of the past two days and now this overwhelmed her, and her façade shattered. She didn't care if her captor was present; she just couldn't keep it contained any more.

Adam's shadow disappeared from her blurred field of vision, stepping out of the doorway to the closet. When he returned, his mask had been retied and the bourbon in his hand had been replaced with a cloth handkerchief. He extended it to Weiss who shook her head, refusing. Adam exhaled in frustration before kneeling and wrapping and arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet.

"Take this, wipe your face, and go back to the barracks," he ordered, pushing the handkerchief into her hand. "You're a mess, and I'm tired of listening to it."

Weiss dabbed at her eyes. 'I'm sorry," she said again. "I didn't…"

"Just go!" Adam snapped.

The tears immediately came back, but she obeyed, hanging her head and shuffling out of his quarters as quickly as she could, using the handkerchief to hide her face from any faunus she might encounter on her way back.

Adam went back to his bourbon, scowling as he sat in his armchair.

He'd broken her, but for some reason, it just wasn't satisfying.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I enjoyed writing huge portions of this chapter and then there were other parts that just wouldn't come out so if this chapter comes across as choppy, I apologize. Here's hoping it's more 'well paced' than choppy.

* * *

Adam stirred in his bed as the light from the high window reached his eyes. He'd fallen asleep with his mask on, something that was a rarity now. He usually shed the black cloth as soon as he was in private unless…

A figure next to him stirred, snuggling under his right arm, curling into him and resting her head on his bare chest, her hair tickling the skin of his shoulder and arm and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist. This was a sensation he hadn't felt in years, and it was comforting: her heat, the softness of her touch. As he tightened his grip on her waist, the tips of his fingers grazed her bare skin below her night shirt. He let his fingers wander to the scar on her back, tracing the outline of the circle as she nestled further against him, rapping one of her legs around his and sighing in contentment.

He missed this: just the feeling of physical closeness with someone he trusted unconditionally. His hand eventually wandered upward, running his fingers through her hair and ending at stroking her velvety soft ears. Or at least that was his intent. Blake always loved it when he rubbed her ears, and it was one of the only times he could get her to purr for him, and nothing was sexier than both hearing and feeling her purr as he ran his fingertips across her catlike ears on the top of her head. However, as he reached the crown of her head, his fingers touched nothing.

Her ears were gone.

He glanced down in confusion. This wasn't Blake. Instead of her wavy, raven locks, there were long strands of white-silver hair. She looked up at him with her blue eyes where Adam was expecting Blake's honey golden irises.

The Schnee.

How had this happened? When did this happen? He'd sent her back to her barracks after she'd melted down over his scar, but then he'd remained awake for a while, drinking several fingers of his whiskey before the bottle ran empty. His thoughts ran wild as he tried to piece together what occurred after he'd gotten drunk. Had she come back? Or worse, had he sent for her? Adam squeezed his eyes shut, hoping her image would change back to who he wanted: back to Blake. He inhaled sharply, trying not to panic as a light feeling of nausea overcame him. The distress was clear on his face. Weiss' blue eyes narrowed in concern as she pushed herself up to reach and touch his face, her body pressed further against him.

"Adam?" She asked.

It wasn't Blake's voice.

It wasn't even Weiss' voice.

"Adam?! Why aren't you up?"

The White Fang leader jerked awake as Ilia shook him by the shoulder. He slapped her hand away to shield his eyes from the light gleaming in his face from the window.

"How much did you drink last night?" Ilia asked as she indignantly picked up the empty bottle. "You missed morning exercises and the Schnee girl has been waiting outside to serve you breakfast for over an hour."

Adam groaned. "Have her leave the tray; I'll get it when I'm dressed. She can pick it up later and finish packing my things."

"Do you really want to leave this late in the day? We won't get very far."

"We have to make camp anyway, what's the difference of a few miles?"

Ilia inhaled sharply and looked away, knowing it was better to not argue with him when his mind was made up, even though his decision was short sighted.

She was proved right when their entire caravan was attacked by a pack of ursas. Weiss did what she knew would be the most beneficial to the most people and just stayed out of their way. Adam decided to take on the Ursa Major leading the pack, carefully luring it away so he could use Moonslice on the creature without catching any of his own men in its wake.

It was the first time Weiss had seen the bull use his semblance and stood in awe of the raw power as his hair glowed red, the swiftness and power of his motion as the massive grimm seemed to evaporate before her very eyes. She snapped back to the chaotic reality of her situation when she caught the motion of something swinging at her from the corner of her eye. She may have no aura, but she still was light on her feet and incredibly flexible, dodging the paw of the ursa looming over her. Despite being surrounded by other targets, the ursa chose to round on Weiss swinging at her again, backing her away from her place with the White Fang's supply hovercrafts. She knew she'd only be able to evade and that eventually she'd need saving but was also confident she was valuable enough to the White Fang that she'd be protected and not left to die. Incidentally, it was Adam who came to her rescue, again turning the black bear into nothing more than vapor only a feet in front of her. It was only after she realized she was safe that she noticed the hovercraft and White Fang were gone. Somehow, they'd been scattered in the attack.

"You're not a huntress anymore, Schnee. You're a slave." Adam scolded her while helping her back to her feet.

"And if I were still a huntress, with my sword and this stupid collar off my neck, I could have helped fight them off." Weiss retorted. The fight, and not being able to participate in it made her realize how much she missed her beacon life and her huntress aspirations. "So how do we find our way back?"

"We don't." He dusted off his clothes. "We have a protocol for if we ever get separated. For now, we'll look for shelter nearby and wait for them to find us," he announced. "Look there," he pointed to a structure in a tree a short distance away," we can stay up off the ground for the night, and we'll be able to see."

It was an old lookout or perhaps a hunting perch of some kind, but had been abandoned for years if not decades. The roof was entirely gone, and the floor had rotted away in areas. Adam tugged on the rope ladder to make sure it would bear their weight.

"Ladies first," he said with no modicum of politeness, handing the ladder to her.

At the top, Adam pulled up the rope ladder while Weiss tested the floorboards step by step making her way to a trunk, that had by some miracle stayed watertight. Inside there were sheets and a blanket. Adam seized all three, trying to find a portion of the floor sturdy enough to sleep on. Weiss figured the best way to block the wind was to curl up in a corner.

"What are you doing over there?" Adam said when she began moving away. "Come back and lay next to me."

The look of shock and disdain on her face was understandable, but Adam was in no mood to be defied. "Look, we have to stay awake and stay alive long enough for the rest of the team to find us. We stay together or we freeze to death," he said, removing his jacket. "You have no aura to keep yourself warm, and I know my aura dampens when I'm asleep so when night falls, it won't be keeping me warm. The only way we make it out alive is by sharing body heat."

Weiss clenched her jaw, but complied, gingerly making her way across splintered boards back across the floor to where he'd spread one of the thin blankets on the planks below them and laid down on it. He patted his right side, indicating where he wanted her to lay. She laid down, keeping a hand's breadth away from him. Adam rolled his eyes under his mask, but let her keep her distance for the time being. With his free hand, he draped his coat over her to cover her back and then used the blanket to cover them both.

It was awkward, but at least she could stay warm. She reached her arms up to let her hair down to cover her ears and neck before tucking her hands into one of his coat sleeves for warmth. The air outside was already turning from chilly to frigid.

"So, what now? We take turns keeping watch or…?"

"You honestly think I'd trust you enough to fall asleep next to you when my sword is within arm's reach? We can sleep on the hover transport when they find us."

Weiss snorted. "What are we supposed to do, then? Play twenty questions to keep ourselves awake?"

Adam shrugged, pushing her head up in an uncomfortable position. "It's not a bad idea. You go first."

Weiss had so many questions she wanted to know: about Adam, the White Fang, the SDC, but faced with an open-ended opportunity, her mind went blank. "What…is your middle name?" she finally asked.

"I don't have one. What is _your_ middle name?"

"Erica."

"Erica. Fitting." Adam mused. "With a C or with a K?"

"That's a separate question."

"Probative follow-up questions are permitted. C or K?"

"C. My turn. Were both your parents faunus?"

"I don't know, but I assumed so. My mother never talked about my fathers, so either he was human or a cow-type faunus like my mom."

The questions bantered back and forth, mostly trivial minutia that required only one-word answers, but once the polite questions ran out, the pair found themselves at ease enough to ask more personal questions and to answer them at greater length.

The weather grew colder as the sun completely vanished. Adam wrapped his arm around Weiss and pulled her even closer, until her head was resting on his chest, but she didn't object: he was warm. His gloved hand rested on the small of her back where her scar was, as his fingers absentmindedly traced the outline of the panther's head and the raised circle of the border.

"Tell me about this?" he said, running his thumb along her scar.

"It was a training accident," Weiss began, "I wanted to go to a huntsman academy, so my sister was helping me train in secret for the entrance exams. She summoned an armored gigas and it got me in the eye with his sword when my aura was at its lowest. I won though…and that gigas became my first glyph summon."

"Was your father upset?" he asked absentmindedly.

"He never found out. We practiced on the roof of the building and Winter left for the military a few weeks after that. We were super careful every time. My dad didn't even know I was leaving for Vale…"

"No, I mean was he upset about your face when he saw it?"

"He never noticed," she admitted. "At least, he never mentioned it. So, either he didn't care or he still hasn't noticed I have a scar over my eye."

"Why didn't you have it fixed?" he probed further, "You had the money to afford a cosmetic surgeon, why not fix it?"

"Klein wanted me to, but I chose to keep it so the admittance judges would see that a spoiled rich girl like me was willing to get her hands dirty. I got in, so I assumed it worked. What about your scar?"

Adam leaned back, lying flat on his back looking at the broken moon. "Ask a different question."

Weiss exhaled deeply in displeasure. "Ok…tell me about your semblance. How does it work?"

"Moonslice works by converting kinetic energy that comes in contact with my body into potential energy I can store and send back at will."

Weiss nodded in comprehension. "My friend, Nora, has something similar, only hers is electricity not kinetic energy and she can't absorb it through her hammer like you can with your sword."

Adam shifted underneath her to get comfortable. "My katana is a carbon steel that was literally forged with my hair and my blood. It's literally a part of me." He couldn't see her face, but Weiss was scrunching her nose, slightly disturbed at the thought of it.

"So that's why the blade is red and it glows when your semblance activates. Like your hair."

"Exactly."

"And, are your hairs sewn into your coat as well, because the red in the coat glows."

"No, that's just dust embedded into the emblem that activates when I use my semblance. It does nothing to enhance my attacks. It's just there to look intimidating."

"I guess that's cool," Weiss said. "It's your turn."

Adam was silent as he thought. He eventually asked:

"Why weren't you upset when I kidnapped you? You went without a fight, and you chocked it up to being overpowered, but you didn't fight back on anything. You were so…docile isn't the word…compliant? Why were you so compliant?"

"A combination of things I suppose," Weiss replied. "My father lived in constant fear of his legacy being taken away, so my siblings and I had training on what to do in any kind of corporate espionage situation. Self-defense, hostage negotiation, kidnapping negotiation, even getting poisoned. But the other part of it was…despite being a slave here, I'm not any worse off, except going hungry every once in a while. Here, I'm forced to do the bidding of someone I'm literally enslaved to someone who views me as nothing more than property and a trophy to show off to everyone else. I might not have the freedom to use my aura anymore, but you're not going to force me to marry someone for their money, are you?"

"Not for the foreseeable future," Adam assured her.

"I don't feel betrayed by you. I feel betrayed by my own family. My father making up some story about me being unfit to take the dust company, and giving it to Whitley who literally knows nothing about managing funds or leading a company."

"He disinherited you?"

"I think he was looking for a reason to get the girls out of the way so he could give it to the boy. Whitley was so obviously dad's favorite; Winter just made it easy for him by joining the military; me he had to fabricate a reason. I'm sure that makes me sound even more selfish and spoiled."

"It's fine. It's your turn to ask a question anyway."

"Did you ever sleep with Sienna Khan?" Weiss asked.

Adam lifted his head to squint at her. "What kind of question is that?"

"A yes or no question," Weiss replied.

Adam leaned back and made himself comfortable again before answering. "Of course, we did. Sienna threw herself at anyone she thought could advance her position. I think she did it as a method of earning my loyalty. My turn. When's your birthday?'

"May 8th. What about Cinder?"

She felt Adam shudder beside her. "Why? Why would you even think that? She's human; she's a terrifying and manipulating woman. She threatened my people, pressured the White Fang to helping her take down Beacon Academy, sacrificed faunus lives, and I'm the one who had to bear the brunt of it dealing with Sienna Khan. I got sent off to Atlas…to kill you incidentally."

"So, you didn't want to kill me?

"I thought I did. But I thought of something that would be a better form of vengeance. But it's not your turn to ask a question, it's mine. And I want to know…" he struggled to think of a question. "Where the best place you ever vacationed?"

Weiss scoffed. "We never had vacation. We went on business trips with my dad sometimes, and we went to galas and stuff hosted in Atlas or Argus, but we never got to relax or spend time as a family. Our idea of vacation was when dad was gone and didn't take us with him to parade around like wind-up dolls."

"Wow…you have a very bleak outlook on your childhood," Adam mused. "It's your question."

"Did you ever sleep with Blake?" It became clear that the previous questions were just a warm up to this one. She was trying to subtly ease into that question.

Adam signed. "Twice." he admitted, "Both times it was after a life-threatening mission and we were high on adrenaline and success and had no one to be accountable to. I knew Sienna wouldn't be happy, and I assume Blake hasn't told her parents. Mostly the time we spent together was just cuddling…like this."

"I know you loved, her but you see why she left, don't you?"

Adam stayed silent for a solid minute. Eventually, he sighed. "I have spent my entire life watching people that I've grown attached to leave. Not die. Not get taken away. Leave. My dad walked out on my mom just after she found out she was pregnant. She had to work herself to death in the mines to provide for both of us and when the chance came, she was offered an advertising position in Argus, one of the conditions was that she'd have to go alone, no spouse or kids. And she chose to take it to leave me behind. She sent me money, but I was eleven and left alone at the mercy of the SDC children's barracks. When I was thirteen and broke out, I thought I'd found my family again in the White Fang, and the Belladonnas were the closest thing I'd had to parents in years. But then Ghira and Kali left too, and I was so heartbroken, my only solace was that Blake stayed. Blake was literally all I had: she was my protégé, she was my partner, and we made a great team. So, when she just disappeared, yes, I admit it, I was hurt, I was enraged, but she was more than just something to me, she meant a great deal to the White Fang…the daughter of Menagerie's chieftain. She should have been the face of the liberation movement. She didn't just betray me, she spat in the face of my future and the future of every faunus in the White Fang. So, while you ask me if I understand why she left, let me ask you: can you understand why I wanted her to pay for her actions?"

Weiss opened her mouth to answer, but was surprised when Adam put his hand over her mouth to shush her. He sat up, cocking his head as if listening for something. "They're coming." he said.

"Your people or more grimm?"

"From the sound of it, Ilia and maybe five or six more." He took his coat back leaving Weiss with the blanket as he threw down the rope ladder.

Ilia's search party had blankets and hot coffee to drink. Adam, of course was tended to first, but Weiss was given secondary consideration. They were returned to the rest of the camp and put by the fire. Adam, however, carefully avoided Weiss, though she didn't mind not being forced to wait on him hand and foot. In their moment of desperation, they'd been too open with each other, too honest, and it now was awkward between them. Somehow, they both knew nothing would be the same going forward.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Listen peeps, I know that I usually try to keep things very neutral and non-political but we need to address some serious crap happening in Volume 7 of RWBY right now, and that is Winter Schnee's supervillain Brook Shields, Dorothy Catalonia eyebrows. Like...they were dark before but now they're black and huge and does that mean she's a bottle platinum? Because if Winter dyes her hair to get it that color I am going to be most put out.

But on a serious note, thank you all who read and comment. It actually helps keep me going and I sincerely hope you like where this is going. Have a lovely and happy Thanksgiving! :)

* * *

To say Winter felt a little awkward sitting in Taiyang Xiao Long's living room on Patch silently sipping a cup of tea would be like saying the dragon currently wrapped around the tower at Beacon was a little imposing. With her perfect posture, starched uniform, and air of social grace, she seemed stifling in the quiet home that exuded nothing but comfort and relaxation. Her host and hostess seemed as perturbed at her coming as the last father/daughter duo she'd encountered a few days before.

"I am terribly sorry to just intrude on you like this, but there wasn't anyone else I could ask," Winter explained.

Taiyang nodded, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "I know where you're coming from," he said, "Yang and Ruby both talked a lot about Weiss. They were very close. The whole team was."

"Tch! Was," Yang muttered angrily under her breath.

It was understandable why the blonde spoke with such embittered tones. Her right arm had been severed during the Battle of Beacon, allegedly by Adam Taurus, a member of the upper echelon of the White Fang, second only to Sienna Khan herself. Yang deliberately sat sideways on the couch, keeping her right side pressed against the back cushions to conceal her stump. Perhaps she was embarrassed or didn't want the specialist asking questions.

"As far as your sister's whereabouts, we haven't heard anything from her since we left Beacon. I know Ruby wrote her a couple letters, but they were never returned."

Winter sighed. "That was my father's doing," she said. "I hope your daughter was not under the impression that Weiss was ignoring her. Weiss thinks very highly of your sister, no matter how cold she may seem. She was very fond of Ruby…of all her team. Ruby was very sweet to Weiss when she was at her most guarded and really brought her out of her shell. As her father, I should be thanking you for the kindness your daughters have shown my sister."

Taiyang held up his hand, "There's no need for that. I'm only partially responsible for the good things my girls do. They're responsible for their own strengths and victories." He looked over to Yang who broke eye contact with her father to look down.

Winter nodded. "I knew it was a long shot, but I thought maybe at some point Weiss had contacted you. I've already been to Mistral and Menagerie to talk to your other teammates. If you're interested, Ruby is doing well and Qrow is looking out for them. They help every village they come across, and are about sixty miles south of Mistral."

Tai smiled. "She's a sweet girl."

"Menagerie was a bit less welcoming, but Blake at least was willing to speak with me, even though she didn't know where Weiss was either."

Yang promptly stood and stomped out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Tai apologized, "She's been through a lot, and Blake is kind of a sore spot."

"I understand she left without saying goodbye," Winter replied. "That couldn't have been easy."

"She gave her arm for someone who didn't even so much as stick around to say goodbye. She's still suffering from nightmares and she wasn't very happy about her sister leaving."

"Give her time," Winter said, "She's young, and she's also still coming to terms with all the trauma she's been through. That's so many wounds that needs to heal. She seems to have a very good family to support her."

"Speaking of family," Tai said, pouring her another cup of tea from the pot, "My brother-in-law? ex-brother-in-law? my exes' brother?" he shook his head frustrated to find the right term, "Qrow? Qrow. Qrow is very careful about talking about his job when the girls around, but when it's just the guys and he's had a few drinks, he opens up about his life and his job." He looked up at her. "He mentions you a great deal."

Winter blushed. "I hope he didn't go into detail."

"As a friend who could never break the man code, I'm afraid I can't tell you that. But, thank you. For being good to him. Not very many people in his life have been."

"He's told me before he thinks he's cursed with rotten luck.

"He.."Tai stopped mid-sentence, "I wouldn't call it a curse, but misfortune does seem to follow wherever he goes."

"He's strong, he can handle himself,"

"He must if he can handle a strong, confident woman like yourself."

Winter smiled. Ruby and Yang's father was so markedly different from her own. While her ow father was cold and distant, and Blake's was a protective powerhouse, Taiyang was all warmth and comfort. She could see why he was considered a good teacher at Signal, and where Weiss' teammates got their helpful and outgoing nature.

"I don't wish to keep imposing on you," she said, "but I am on a tight schedule, and my sister is still missing without a trace."

"We'll be sure to keep our eyes and ears open and I'm sorry I wasn't able to help more."

Winter placed her cup down and stood, "Thank you for your help. I'm sorry I intruded, and I do hope Yang is able to rally. I watched her fight in the tournament and she's rough around the edges, but she's a raw force of will and power. Weiss and I would like nothing more than to see her in action again."

Tai took her cup. "Safe travels." He said, ushering her to the door.

She looked back and waved goodbye as she left. She had always wondered where Qrow's sporadic moments of sentimentality came from amid his usual, gloomy, drunk self, but now she knew from whence he drew his occasional hopeful mood: his home.

* * *

Weiss woke up on the hover transport she'd spent the night in, still wrapped in her blanket. They were on the move and the sun was up. She must have slept in: shocking she wasn't expected to get up and break camp for the team. Knowing they'd come for her eventually when they wanted to order her around, she gripped her blanket tighter and closed her eyes, determined to enjoy every minute of getting to sleep in as possible.

Despite being back in a heated transport and covered in a blanket, she was still shivering. She could feel she was getting sick. A backless dress plus freezing temperatures and no aura made it inevitable. Adam, most likely, would be fine.

She expected to be roused every time the transport stopped, but was left alone the entire day until the transport stopped for the night. She was roused, and to her surprise was offered food and another blanket. She readily accepted, curling back up. She could see it was dark outside and tried to sleep, but she'd slept all day and with a hot meal, more awake than ever. Keeping the blanket wrapped around her, she ventured out of the transport to stretch her legs.

Most of the White Fang members were already asleep in tents or in the transports. Sentries and a few guards patrolled the camp keeping a close eye for the pack of ursas to try and overtake them again. The only members not on duty that were still awake were Adam and a bat faunus she had never seen before. His White Fang uniform was different as well, perhaps he was from another chapter, but where had he come from? And what was he thinking arguing with Adam.

It was apparent from their body language the two were having a disagreement, Adam tilted his head, clearly frustrated at the visitor. Even with his back to her, Weiss could tell by the subtle motions of his hands, he was getting genuinely angry. The bat, who was facing her was both more expressive and more emphatic with his arms and wings, pointing and throwing his hands in frustration. With each step closer, Weiss was able to make out their conversation clearer and clearer.

"It's scheduled for tomorrow; we execute the plan tomorrow!" Adam insisted.

"Your men are going to arrive two hours before the assault on the palace begins. They won't even have time to rest their feet. They'll be too tired to fight!"

"Then we came all this way for nothing?!" Adam snorted. In the weeks she'd known him, it was the most bull-like thing he'd ever done.

"Your time-table got messed up. Stuff like this happens. Which is why we need to either push the assault on the Belladonnas back a day or just let the Menagerie chapter handle it."

Surely, he couldn't mean the Belladonnas. Not Blake's Belladonnas. Her heart raced. She knew Blake hadn't been home in years, but she would be devastated if her brothers in the White Fang were responsible for her parents' deaths.

"If it isn't tomorrow, I won't be able to join in on the assault personally which was the sole purpose of me coming along. I have a meeting with…with another client." Adam said trying to calm himself down and express himself. "It can't wait."

"Look, I don't know what kind of hate boner you have for the Belladonna girl, but you have a choice and it's a simple one. Waste your opportunity to have the element of surprise, or sacrifice your personal vendetta to ensure the success of the mission. Send only a handful of soldiers who can travel fast and light so we can get to the boats by sunrise and give us a chance to arrive in Menagerie with enough time to let them eat and rest. As I've said before, the Menagerie chapter can handle this; the Albain brothers have a sizeable following and a loyal one at that…."

"That's not good enough," Adam said, slapping his fist into his open palm, "I want Blake alive, and I want her handed over to me in person. I don't trust the Albains to do that. That is my victory to taste, not theirs."

"There won't be a victory if we do it your way, brother Adam." the bat faunus held his ground, but never once did he speak in a condescending or arrogant manner. Adam was furious but couldn't be furious with him. He was just the messenger. "I will ensure Fennec and Corsac do not harm your girlfriend. We'll follow your instructions to the letter, and turn Blake over to your handpicked squad that you choose right now who can then deliver her to you personally. That is the only way everyone wins and still gets everything done."

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Blake was home at Menagerie, but if she were captured, who knows what Adam had planned for her.? Weiss shuddered from her cold and the thought of the White Fang leader taking out all the hatred and anger he'd expressed to her the night before. At least Adam wanted her alive. Perhaps if she and Blake reunited, they could work together to find a way to escape.

Amid her planning of working together with Blake, another thought interrupted her. She was being selfish. If anything, she should be doing everything she could to keep her former teammate away from Adam. Once Blake was laden with one of the aura collars she'd be just as helpless as she: reduced from a warrior to nothing more than a walking trophy for the White Fang's second-in-command. She was brought back to reality when she heard Adam speaking again.

"Take Ilia, and Artemis and…Yehz." He then added as an afterthought: "Also, Weiss. I'll let them know immediately and they'll leave with you within the hour if I can make it. All three of them can be ready to go at the drop of a hat. I'll personally ensure the Schnee woman is ready to go."

The bat faunus seemed skeptical but nodded. "You won't have to do much explaining," he said before dismissing himself. "She's been standing behind that tent for the past ten minutes."

Of course he would have heard her. He was a bat. Adam jerked his head in the direction of the tent, displeased, but keeping his composure. Weiss figured it was better to reveal herself, scooting from behind the tent, clutching her blanket around her.

"I suppose I won't have to repeat myself then," he said flatly. "Clean up and get ready to leave."

"Why is she coming?" Ilia was beside herself when she saw Weiss being escorted onto the single ship that could convert from hovercraft to aircraft.

"Because I have a meeting with Hazel and I have to go alone, but I can't leave her alone…not with the lieutenant."

It was a big party, but Weiss had spent the bulk of it at Adam's side. She hadn't noticed. The same lieutenant that had left her a broken and bloody pulp on the ground just two days earlier was still active and part of the away team.

"You're doing it to protect her? Adam, why?"

Weiss had stopped into the doorway to listen. When Adam and Ilia stared her down, she decided to move on, sitting in the cargo area where she'd been accustomed to travelling.

He waited until he was out of earshot to continue: "I don't have to explain myself to you, Ilia." he said calmly, the authority in his voice adding a bite to his words. "You'll do as I say. Take the Schnee with you, keep her out of sight and return her with Blake to me when the mission is complete. Consider her a free servant for your time there. She can wait on you as she waits on me.

Ilia huffed, boarding the ship in the cargo area as well to make room for the bat faunus and Yezh who was the pilot for the mission. The entire trip Ilia refused to even look or speak to the prisoner with whom she'd harbored an odd resentment.

It was a long six hours. Because she had slept all day, Weiss was unable to sleep on the ride across the straight separating the continent of Sanus from Menagerie. Instead she sat huddled in her blanket, tried not to make eye contact with Ilia or Artemis, whom she assumed by his eyes was part owl, and looked out the window. Ilia drifted to sleep about an hour in and left the back end in silence for the remainder of the flight.

When she slept, Ilia's muscles relaxed, revealing her true chameleon colors. Her skin blended into a bluish green color with her freckles taking on an even bluer hue like her hair. It was both freakish and fascinating, though Weiss could see why she chose to color herself with normal flesh tones even around the other faunus. Someone like her might be stared at in Vale, but she'd be outright refused service or employment in Atlas. On a personal level they'd never tell her she was ugly or odd, but in a professional capacity no one would want to hire a freak.

A wooded area on the south side of the island served as a landing zone and a hideout for the party. Weiss was surprised when she was instructed to help set up camp rather than do it herself entirely. After both tents were set up and a fire made, Weiss awaited further orders, assuming she'd be in charge of meal preparations or some busywork, but Ilia gave her none.

"Are you sure there isn't something I can do?" Weiss asked. Not having something to do made her nervous.

"You can stay quiet and out of the way," Ilia snapped.

Weiss was stunned. "I'm sorry…it's just, Adam said…"

"I don't need a human slave as a show of force," Ilia sulked. "At this point you're nothing more than a burden." She cuffed Weiss' right hand to the main pole of the tent. The glowing bands had no chain between them but still limited her movement with the use of either dust or magnets, Weiss was unsure.

"Like you really have to chain me up," Weiss said sarcastically, "I'm the daughter of Jacques Schnee on the island of Menagerie. Where exactly am I going to go?"

"That's the point," Ilia replied dryly, "For some ridiculous reason, Adam wants you alive, and if you escaped only to get killed here Adam wouldn't be too thrilled. I would, but not him." She turned to Yezh and Artemis. "Stay here and guard the ship. We'll go meet up with the Albains and let you know what the plan is, rest and we'll head out once it's dark."

The two underlings nodded, the hedgehog needles Yezh had for hair rustled as he shook his head. Once they were out of sight, the two of them smirked. Artemis disappeared outside the doorway of the tent and was gone. Obviously, he was disobeying orders of staying to guard the ship but what mischief he was up to, Weiss had no idea.

Yezh flopped on his mat in the tent and immediately pulled out his scroll. Whether it was a girlfriend eh was texting, some interesting article, or a very engrossing webtoon of some kind, his eyes didn't leave his screen for the entire time Ilia was gone.

She returned without the bat faunus.

"We should get some sleep," she instructed Yezh before bedding down on a mat in the tent. "Where's Artemis?"

Yezh shrugged. "Said he had to pee. Hasn't come back yet," he lied. Weiss considered outing them both, but reconsidered. Ilia hated her enough as it was, she didn't need to be a tattle tail on top of it.

Ilia bought it, laying down on her bedroll and falling into slumber immediately. The hedgehog remained on his scroll as Weiss drifted off to sleep in a sitting position against the pole of the tent. Yezh remained on his scroll rather than opting to nap. Artemis returned with wrinkled clothes and ruffled hair, giving Weiss a knowing wink. Weiss just rolled her eyes in disapproval.

After a few hours of sleep and an MRE, it was finally dusk.

Yezh disappeared into the transport to plug in his scroll while Ilia geared up in the tent.

"We'll have to move quickly when we return," Ilia said as she loaded dust cartridges into her whip. "My primary objective is to get Blake off the island. If you're slow or inhibit us in some way, I'll make sure your death will be reasonably blamed on the faunus of Menagerie."

"I understand," Weiss nodded.

Ilia shifted her color scheme to blend in with the foliage before disappearing into the darkness of the forest outside.

She waited. She wasn't sure what would signal her to know she was safe to act, but knew it was coming.

About an hour later, a massive crack like a bolt of lightning erupted through the sky. That was it.

She knew she didn't have much time. Using all her strength she pulled the tent pole up. It took a few tries to pry it from the ground but once it was out, she was able to slip the other end of the cuff off the freed end. Placing the pole back in its place, she made for the transport. The scroll was in the cockpit, still charging. The complicated machinery of the transport shuttle she knew nothing about, but a scroll…she could do something with a scroll.

Making a phone call would be too risky. Calls might be monitored and the number couldn't be erased from the scroll once she typed it in, if he noticed an unauthorized call on his scroll to an Atlas area code he'd know for sure. But…but she could install an app and delete it without being discovered for months. Logging into the applications store on the scroll, she downloaded the Beacon Academy Student app. With the CCTV tower gone, the download time was unbearable. What only took about two minutes seemed like hours…

Within in the city, chaos ensued. The Belladonna's mansion was in flames, Artemis was dead, Fennec was dead, Corsac had been forced to retreat, and the entire mission was comprised. Ilia frantically found Yezh and pulled him out by the collar.

"Adam is going to kill us," Yezh panted as they ran.

"Ghira is going to kill us if we don't move," Ilia urged him on.

"What about Artemis?"

"He's dead." Ilia said flatly.

They arrived back at the camp, not even caring to break down the tent. Ilia jolted into the tent and used her whip to disconnect Weiss cuff from the tent pole.

"No Blake?" Weiss panicked, "Is she?"

"NO TIME!" Ilia shouted seizing her by the wrist and rushing into the aircraft where Yezh was already starting the engines and prepping for take-off."

"Just hold tight and shut up!" Ilia hissed with anger and desperation before slamming the door of the hold.

Seconds later they were off the ground. Weiss watched out the small porthole style window as Menagerie shrank below her. She'd tried to set a plan into action, but had no way of knowing if it ever paid off.

* * *

Winter's pilot and bodyguard were waiting outside the transport for her when she returned. Neither looked happy but the pilot approached her first to greet her.

"Any news?"

"Nothing." Winter shook her head. "Nobody seems to know anything."

The pilot sighed. "I've got some worse news for you."

"Orders to return home?"

He nodded. "I've told them that you couldn't land on the island and had to take a ferry out, which would buy you maybe two days at the most. I know it's not much, but at least it's time. They'll expect you to at least reply by then."

Winter shook her head. "There's no point. We might as well head back now."

Her pilot put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "If we have two days, why not take our time going back home. Maybe stop for a refuel in Mistral and stop again for a 'maintenance check' in Argus. Maybe something will turn up during that time.

The specialist had no idea why he would care so much about helping her find her sister, but at this moment she appreciated it. She nodded in agreement.

"A lot can happen in two days, maybe something will turn up," she said nodding, sincerely hoping it was true.


	9. Chapter 8? Diet chapter? I dunno

A/N: I intended to just kind of make this an expansion to Chapter 7, but then it took on a mind of its own. It's way more sentimental than I wanted it to be especially since I don't see either Qrow or Winter as being particularly romantic or sentimental, but I wanted the sweetness to be there. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story that's supposed to be Frostbite but has so far had more Snowbird moments than actual Frostbite ones. As long as y'all are fine with it, I'll keep going.

* * *

Mistral was a sight to behold from the skies. Beautiful oriental style architecture blended with the natural grandeur of the mountain ranges. It was a sight Winter had only seen from above twice before, but the magic hadn't worn off.

"It's late but I can see if the refueling service is still open. If not we'll have to wait until morning."

"Either way is fine, we have a day to spare," Winter replied.

The docks were well staffed with a welcome center at the entrance to the city. Winter stopped to pay the docking fee and gather some basic information."I'd like to track down any huntsmen or huntresses in the city, if any are available." Huntsmen traveled frequently, it was possible someone had reported seeing Weiss or just encountered her in passing that they'd remembered. She knew she was grasping at straws but it couldn't be any worse that the luck she was having at the moment.

A dark look came over the receptionist's face as she searched the computer database. "It looks like none of the registered huntsmen of Mistral are available right now. Several are hunting and several are not reported in, but yeah, nothing in this immediate area."

"Except for the one in the infirmary." A woman called from the back office.

Winter knit her brows. "Infirmary?"

"I guess that's true," the receptionist admitted. "There is a huntsman in the infirmary. Poisoned during a fight. Not sure if he'll make it."

Something in the pit of her stomach told Winter who it was, but she still needed to confirm it.

"Qrow Branwen?"

"I don't…yes, actually. How did you know?"

"I know his luck," Winter replied, clenching her fists. "Can you direct me to the infirmary?"

The receptionist gave some basic directions to follow. It probably would have been faster and cheap enough to buy a cab, but Winter walked, hoping and praying that her worst fears weren't being realized.

It was a building that looked more like a private residence that had been converted into a convalescent home: no whitewashed walls and smell of bleach, but rather a homey environment with medical supplies in the rooms. Winter asked to be escorted to his room as discreetly as possible.

"The students he was chaperoning are being housed here as well if you'd like to talk to them," the nurse on duty offered.

Winter shook her head. No thank you. I just want to check on him." She stopped walking. "He's going to pull through, right?"

The nurse stood in front of his door and sighed. "He had the toxin in his bloodstream for over twenty-four hours on top of all the injuries he sustained during the fight in which he was poisoned in the first place. If he hadn't been a hunter with some extraordinarily aura, he would have been dead before we even got to him. Right now, we've done what we can. It's up to his body and his aura to get him through."

"But do you think he will?"

"In my professional opinion? Hunters don't die from stuff like this. If he's survived this long, he'll pull through." The nurse sounded so resolute, Winter firmly believed her.

"I know you're not really up to visitors but I won't be here tomorrow morning, so you'll have to wake up in the next few hours or you'll miss me." She sat in the armchair next to his bed. "And since you're unconscious, I can sing and you won't hear it and you won't be able to accuse me of never singing when you're around." Her voice was a soft alto with a rich but feminine timbre. Not a powerhouse vocal like her younger sisters, but with every bit of compelling quality and tone.

Beneath this snowy mantle cold and clean  
The unborn grass lies waiting  
For its coat to turn to green  
The snowbird sings the song he always sings  
And speaks to me of flowers  
That will bloom again in spring

When I was young my heart was young then too  
Anything that it would tell me  
That's the thing that I would do  
But now I feel such emptiness within  
For the thing that I want most in life's  
The thing that I can't win

Spread your tiny wings and fly away  
And take the snow back with you  
Where it came from on that day  
The one I love forever is untrue  
And if I could you know that I would  
Fly away with you

The breeze along the river seems to say  
That he'll only break my heart again  
Should I decide to stay  
So little snowbird take me with you  
When you go  
To that land of gentle breezes  
Where the peaceful waters flow

Spread your tiny wings and fly away  
And take the snow back with you  
Where it came from on that day  
The one I love forever is untrue  
And if I could you know that I would  
Fly away with you

And if I could you know that I would

Fly away with you.

She removed her glove to put a hand on his. It was warm: a sign of life, but completely limp.

"I know I'm being selfish right now," she mused, "But I don't have anyone else to talk to, and you're the only one who will listen, so here goes. I failed. I can't find Weiss. She wasn't anywhere I looked and no one I talked to has seen her, and now…" she took a minute to regain her composure as if loosing it in front of him, even unconscious was showing some kind of weakness. "Now I have to stop looking because I have to go home. Ironwood is closing the borders and I won't be able to look for her anymore. And if I'm not looking for her, I know no one is. And losing her would probably be the most painful thing to me in the world right now. Which is why," a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I need you to wake up. Because if I lose you too, I'll have nothing left. I'll have no one left. And I don't think I could live like that. Every decision I've made up until now is to protect the people I care about and what would I have if I lose everything now? Before the real battles even begin?"

Why was she even telling him this? He couldn't hear. Even if he could, the last thing he'd want to hear is that they'd both broken their initial premise of their biconditional relationship: they'd remain as they were so long as neither got attached. The future was too precarious for them both afford that level of commitment.

And yet, here they were: severely attached. Ensuring their paths crossed at every available opportunity. He'd deliberately pick missions in Mantle or Atlas, and she'd always volunteer for TDY to get out of Atlas when she could. What started out as a few chance encounters ended with the pair of them actively seeking each other out.

Winter's scroll vibrated. It was a message from her pilot

"I have to go," she said, standing and pulling her gloves back on. "But I'd better see you in Atlas sometime…hopefully, General Ironwood would make an exception to the closed borders." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered into his hair. "Please don't die."

Her phone buzzed again, pressing her to leave. She stole out of the door and closed it quietly behind her, leaving no evidence that she'd even been to see him. She walked back to her ship with her arms behind her back, head held up. She could cry her eyes out when no one was looking but her escorts couldn't see her in any kind of disarray. Not over a drunken old Qrow like him: there would be rumors.

"I saw you called," Winter said to her pilot as soon as she got on board the ship. "Ironwood putting the pressure on us wanting to know where we are?"

"No actually," her pilot extended a headset to her. "Ghira Belladonna's daughter contacted us. She said she found something about Weiss. She's been waiting on the comm for you."

Winter wordlessly snatched the headset, flopping into the co-pilot's seat haphazardly. "This is Military Specialist Schnee," she said with a little too much force.

Her heart was racing. This was the first clue she'd gotten in months of searching.

"Um…this is Blake Belladonna," the voice crackled on the other end of the comm. "I'm not sure how long our connection will hold out, but my home was attacked last night by the White Fang."

"I'm so sorry," Winter said. "Is everyone all right?"

"My family is fine. They weren't expecting us to fight back as hard as we did. We managed to drive them off. They left in such a rush they even left their campsite up, but managed to get away via airship before we could capture them."

"And how does this relate to Weiss?" Winter asked, not mincing words.

"We found Weiss's weapon locker," Blake replied. "It was at the campsite. One of our men even saw it land.

"Her weapon locker? From Beacon?"

"We're not sure how it got here, but Weiss's locker was right next to mine, so it was one number lower." Blake explained. "We opened it up and it was empty but the foam padding definitely is cut out for Myrtenaster. If the locker is here, it means Weiss was too which means…"

Winter finished the sentence for her. "Weiss is with the White Fang."

* * *

The battered huntsman was used to waking up from blacking out or from nightmares, but this morning he was displeased upon awaking. He was having a pleasant dream. The stiffness of his injuries made it difficult to move. Slowly he flexed his arms and legs: they all worked, but his side still ached. He remembered the fight with Tyrian, the slice of the scorpion's stinger as it tore the flesh of his lower torso, but beyond that pain, the events of the last few days became more and more hazy until they blacked out altogether. Looking out the window, Qrow's room gave him a view of oriental roofs peeking out of evergreen trees, kissed by the morning sun.

They'd made it to Mistral.

Qrow breathed a silent sigh of relief. Downstairs in the commons area, the kids were bustling about at full tilt.

"Did you guys hear anything last night?" Ruby was asking.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you heard anything with the way Nora snores."

"I heard that!"

He could almost hear Jaune flinching and ducking behind the counter. "Please don't kill me!"

"I could have sworn I heard Weiss singing last night."

"Like on the TV?"

"No. No. Like here. In the building. You remember when she'd sing quietly to herself when she was getting up in the morning and she didn't want to wake anyone else up? It sounded like that."

"That's weird."

"I know, but I swear it sounded just like her," Ruby insisted.

"Nora! Stop stealing those when I'm not looking and come help me cook!" Ren said at a normal volume level, his own version of shouting.

"Am I interrupting your fun morning?" Qrow asked, leaning on the door frame.

"You're awake!" Ruby squealed. Before he could blink, she was at his side throwing her arms around his chest in a tight hug.

"I'm still healing up from that, kiddo," he said as he playfully pushed her away.

"But you're doing OK? You're going to heal?"

"Eventually. We'll just take it one day at a time."

"At least we're safe for the time being," Jaune said.

"Would you like something to eat?" Ren offered. "I made pancakes…and Nora doesn't need to eat all of them."

"That actually sounds nice," Qrow said taking a seat. Nora expertly slid a short stack of pancakes to him complete with butter and syrup.

"You kids have been taking care of yourselves alright?" he asked between bites.

"We really haven't gone anywhere or done anything," Jaune said sitting beside him. "We mostly just took turns watching you and relaxing."

"It's been nice to have some quiet time," Ren agreed.

"But now that you're awake, we can go to Haven Academy and contact Professor Lionheart!" she almost swooned through the hallways with excitement, half humming, half singing the tune she'd heard in the middle of the night. "And if I could you know that I would fly away with you."

The food almost fell out of Qrow's mouth.

He hadn't dreamed it.

Winter had been there.

"I need a drink," he said flatly, pushing his plate away and standing up, dropping the napkin off to the side.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked genuinely concerned. "You just woke up."

"I know." Qrow said. "I am going to celebrate not dying."

He pulled the door closed behind him and didn't look back. Strolling to the bar he cursed his poor luck in the lost opportunity.

He missed her.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews y'all! I don't know if other writers express this enough, but honestly, feedback and comments are what we treasure the most when posting these stories. They really mean a lot to me at the very least.

From this chapter onward, things are going to be taking a lot of canon divergences because of events not set in motion. I'll give a more exhaustive list later when major events start happening, but by now, some things are already difference by the time Volume 4 ends. Ilia does not remain in Menagerie for the events of Volume 5, and Weiss is not on the transport ship heading to Mistral to get captured by the Branwens. So we're experiencing small ripples here, but the next two chapters will escalate this even more but I don't want to spoil anything.

I apologize if this chapter is uneventful. Real life has been impeding my writing, so the next chapter will be better, or at the least more eventful.

Thanx for reading.

* * *

It was a very quiet, very awkward ride home. Ilia paced nervously in the hold trying to come up with some excuse, some explanation that would placate her boss.

"I know you're upset you failed the mission, but…aren't you a little glad Blake isn't going to be at Adam's mercy?" Weiss dared to ask after three hours of mumbling and pacing.

"Blake deserves to be at the mercy of the White Fang! She abandoned us!" Ilia rounded on her, almost relieved she had a reason to take her anger out on the human.

"Sienna Khan would have been one thing, but Adam is another. Do you really want to see Adam do to her what he did to me? You were friends with Blake, is that really what you would wish on her now?" Weiss realized emotionally she'd have the high ground and decided to remain calm.

"Blake chose Adam. Blake chose Adam over her family, over…over me. And then she just abandoned all of us, and now, now that it's coming back to bite her, she'll realize she made a very bad choice in making enemies of us. Of Adam, and of her family."

"You mean the White Fang as a whole?"

"We were more family to her than her actual family was. She was born into the White Fang and stayed after her parents left."

"And you really think punishing someone who left like this will send a positive message to the other faunus that what you're doing will help? You really think the people of Menagerie are going to look at the charred remains of the Belladonna's house and think 'the White Fang is definitely for the faunus'?"

"We need to unify our people, and the way to do that is by sending a clear message to the rest of the faunus that human sympathizers are our enemies, even if they are our own people."

Weiss folded her arms. "It sounds like you want equality for only the faunus that fall in like with your extremist ideology."

"We want equality for everyone! We just have to make them see that what they view as 'extreme' is nothing more than necessary means."

The speaker beeped and announced they were landing. Ilia sat and buckled herself in, but her nervousness came out in her drumming fingers and frequent sighs.

She was almost relieved when they landed and Adam wasn't waiting for them. The lieutenant was waiting for them.

"Yezik radioed and told me what happened," he greeted Ilia on the metal gangplank, a smirk on his face. "Adam is going to be pissed when he gets back."

"He's not back yet?" Ilia spoke while giving hand signals for other to unload the airship.

"No, he sent word to us that he won't be regrouping with us. He'll meet back up with us at Mountain Glenn."

The relief on Ilia's face was apparent. "Hopefully he'll have some time to cool down before he gets back."

"It at least gives you some time to get your story straight," the lieutenant half laughed. "If all else fails you can blame it on his little trophy here so nobody gets in trouble. Just say she tried to escape and messed up your plan."

"Wow," Weiss said loud enough to be heard, "Two officers in the most feared terrorist organization in Remnant blaming a failure on a spoiled human with no aura and handcuffs on. That would go over well."

"I've had to put up with her yappy mouth all the way home," Ilia groaned. "Can someone just, put her in the hold of the transport?"

"With pleasure," he said with a smile, seizing Weiss by the arm before she even had a chance to recoil. He roughly dragged her through the camp to the hovercraft, using her cuffs to secure her to a D-ring in the cargo hold, limiting her range to a semicircle barely the length of her body.

He was only doing this because Adam wasn't there. He was power tripping and there was little she could do about it. For the two-day trip home, she was only released to use the head on the hovercraft and was conveniently "forgotten" about whenever mealtimes came. By the time they returned to the installation at Mountain Glenn, she was practically faint with hunger. She couldn't believe herself actually wishing Adam would come back soon.

Just to be safe, Adam had Hazel's ship drop him off a solid hour from the Mountain Glenn station, and walked back on foot. He arrived sweaty and a little panicked, though he had no intention of letting his underlings see any apprehension. He led by being confident, stalwart and he had to keep that illusion up.

He'd agreed to meet with Hazel in Mistral at a city on the map and escort him there to the secret headquarters of the White Fang to meet with Sienna Khan. He knew the ire he might incur, he was already on Sienna's bad side, but Cinder was still alive and her veiled threat to the White Fang both something he couldn't ignore, and something he couldn't openly admit to in front of the high leader. He would come across as weak. Instead, he had to convince her of the benefits they would have working with Salem and her magic until he could figure out a way to supplant her. Sienna would take some serious convincing, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

The risk he was not willing to take was leaving Weiss with that lieutenant any longer than he absolutely had to. He'd already been gone for almost a week and each time his thoughts drifted to his HQ in Mountain Glenn he worried about leaving her at his mercy for too long. Last time he was gone the lieutenant almost killed her, and he couldn't afford to lose her after all the progress he'd made. That'd mean taking her back to Mistral and Sienna, but if Weiss were at Sienna's mercy, she wouldn't be killed. The high leader had no interest in making political enemies of the Atlas aristocracy.

"Good to have you back," Ilia said as she saluted him. He strode past her without speaking into his quarters. Ilia followed him in. "You were gone longer than expected; the troops were starting to worry. Even the Schnee asked where you were."

"I'm not staying," he grunted, tossing his overnight bag on the bed, He pulled his shirt off over his head and opened the door to the walk-in closet out of view. "Have Weiss pack me a new bag for me and herself. We're going to Mistral. I'll need my airship fueled and manned as soon as possible."

"You might want to put a hold on leaving," Ilia said as she turned to leave. "We have a situation that you're going to want to…address."

"You're just going to leave it at that?" Adam walked out, buttoning up a shirt.

"I don't really care to stand here in your bedroom explaining everything to you while you dress yourself. When you're ready, there's a surprise waiting for you in the mess hall."

He took his time changing clothes, taking a few caffeine pills to keep himself alert. Once he'd emptied his bag, he made his way across the campus to the mess hall for both lunch and the 'surprise' he was promised by Ilia.

The mess hall was a buzz of activity and excitement. Every available White Fang soldier in the had gathered until it was standing room only. Sitting at the tables were about twenty humans of various ages and sizes all bound with their arms behind their backs, secured both at the wrists and at the elbows. Some had been roughed up from attempting to fight back, but all were now terrified and disoriented. And it the thick of them was Weiss, travelling from person to person, giving them a gentle hand on the shoulder or word of encouragement, doing whatever she could to keep them calm.

"Where did they come from?" Adam asked, his tone sounding a bit be.

"Two patrol guards found them early this morning trying to steal food from the kitchens and tracked them back to their…what do you call it? Nest? Apparently, there were about thirty of them living underground off part of the railway system. Somehow managed to survive on their own like this since Mountain Glenn fell.

"Humanity has few qualities, but tenacity is definitely one of them," he said to no one in particular. Ilia couldn't be sure if he was referring to the survivialists or the Schnee. "Perhaps this is our chance to finally enact my plan for humanity," he said a little louder.

"Right now, thirty extra bodies to feed, clothe and find rooms for is excessive," Ilia replied without facing him. "It isn't feasible: we don't have enough collars to keep them in line, or even enough stuff for them to do to keep them busy…" she paused. "Unless they have something to keep them calm and organized. Perhaps you will reconsider taking Weiss with you and leave her behind to be in charge of them."

"No," Adam said firmly. "She's my 'trophy' as you all say, and she's coming with me. For now, keep them imprisoned until we can get uniforms and collars for all of them. But we're keeping all of them. Keep the children separate from the adults to ensure compliance. I should be back in under a week and we can allocate their duties then. For now, Weiss is to attend to me." He looked up and called to her with a harsh and abrupt: "Schnee!"

Weiss jolted to attention at hearing her name called, but immediately relaxed when she saw it was the faction leader rather than the lieutenant. She gave a reassuring squeeze to the shoulders of one of the prisoners before picking her way through them to the front standing with proper form in front of him: hands clasped in front, eyes down. "Sir," was all she said, awaiting orders.

"You will pack bags for me and for yourself. We're going back to Mistral on air transport, which means I'll expect your formal uniform while we're at headquarters," he kept his tone cold.

The white-haired girl looked over her shoulder at the scared group of people behind her. It was plain on her face she was both sympathetic to their situation and wanted to ask if she could stay, but she knew better than to ask. Adam would probably slap her again just as a show of force in front of the humans. Instead, she nodded and said, "Yes, sir," before returning to his quarters to start her work.

She was mostly finished by the time Adam returned from eating lunch and making arrangements for his absence. She continued working without addressing him as he entered,

not noticing that he'd spent a few minutes watching her work in silence.

"You've lost weight," he said finally.

"Not that much." Weiss insisted with her usual sarcastic inflexions. "Your not-transferred lieutenant you left in charge only forgot to feed me on the trip back."

"No, I mean since you've been in Vale," he said correcting her. "You're uniform no longer fits. I'll make sure to get you a properly fitting one when we get to Mistral. You'll need a hair trim as well."

She knew it was a risk bringing it up, but she had to try. "Perhaps it would be best if I stayed in Vale. The humans you captured are afraid and enraged and sad, and all those negative emotions could attract grimm, but if I stayed behind, I could help…"

"You do not get to make suggestions to me as to what I do with my property," he said sternly. "You're not staying. Besides, I doubt you want to stay around with the lieutenant hell-bent on making your life more difficult whenever I'm not around."

He was right, and Weiss was secretly relieved she'd be away from him, but she still wished there was something she could do for the thirty or so people whom she had been helping all morning. They were afraid for their lives, unsure of their fates. She remembered the feeling all too well when she had first been captured but she only needed to fear for herself. For them, it was almost worse. They had families to be separated from and worry over.

Adam's scroll vibrated before Weiss had a chance to reply. "Everything's ready," he said, "Load the airship first and then meet me in the mess pavilion. We have a camp-wide meeting to attend before we leave."

Weiss brought the bags with her when she left, securing them on the transport before dutifully helping the kitchen staff stock the transport will food for the trip and then being assigned to random boxes.

The pavilion that had been converted into the mess hall looked like it had been converted from a sports complex of some kind when Mountain Glenn was still a thriving metropolis. The warehouses came to an abrupt end and there was a vast amount of flat green space: something that would have held a sports field or arena, and the pavilion was some kind of concession stand and eating area for the field, meaning it contained an enclosed kitchen built off the eating area and the food was served through a window. It was a sizable slab of concrete, and even had a fireplace at the same end as the kitchen. Adam had ordered the tables to be cleared off and placed into the grass, but even so the last of the members to arrive were stuck standing out in the sun for the meeting. The prisoners had been secured with cuffs and then rope when the cuffs had run out. She took her place behind Adam at the front of crowd. He was standing at the concession end of the pavilion, directly in front of the fireplace.

Two sets of stocks like the one Weiss had been forced into at the quarry had been set up in the pavilion, facing outward.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening.

"Adam, sir. Please…don't do this," Weiss said emphatically going so far as to pull on his sleeve, tears already forming in her eyes.

"This will eventually be the fate of all humanity," he replied, "They just had the misfortune of being the first ones."

She could only look down in abject horror and blink back the tears as the last of the camp pressed into the area to see what was happening.

Adam held up his hand for silence and received it immediately. "Brothers and sisters of the White Fang: this is the dawn of a new era of the faunus! Since the origin of our people, we were systemically and systematically oppressed by the humans for nothing more than the fact that we look different." As he projected his voice, the entire camp was silent, even the humans. He had such a commanding presence. "But now, we are going to turn the tables on humanity! It is our turn to make them respect us! To fear us! To serve us! And this village will be the first of many. But humanity has no cause to worry. We will treat them the same way they've always treated us: as inferior and second-class beings. It's time to lift the faunus up by bringing humanity down!"

Shouts of agreement and approval went through the ranks in waves as Weiss tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes. The very least she could do for her fellow prisoners is put on a brave face.

Opposite the pavilion from her and back a few rows, she caught Bran's face: he was the only one clearly not enjoying the spectacle. When his eyes caught hers, he mouthed the words "I'm sorry," to her as the men two at a time were being forced into the stocks. They struggled at first, but a few jabs with the cattle prods left them doubled over in pain and compliant enough to lock into the stocks.

The lieutenant volunteered to do the honors, to which Adam gladly obliged.

As each of the humans was branded, the panic compounded as the men realized their wives and children would be subject to the same fate and those who were waiting to be branded heard the screams and cries of their predecessors. Like Weiss' branding, the gathered faunus began to jeer at them or even clap.

Just as Weiss thought she was gaining a grip of herself, the next set of prisoners pulled toward the stocks were two boys, neither of which could have been older than ten. He even intended to brand and enslave the children.

"Please no," she breathed, unable to get out any more words between the tears. Adam turned and stared at her. She knew under his mask his eyes were glaring at her.

"Why? Because that would be cruel?" He snorted. "The world is cruel, princess. It's better they learn it now when they can grow accustomed to their fate."

She turned away. She couldn't bear to watch. She cried as they cried for their parents.

When the last of them were done, the troops were dismissed and the slaves unceremoniously herded back to the dormitories. She tried to wipe her tears away with her hands, as the emotions in her went from sorrow to despair to anger to hate. She was only vaguely aware of the pilot approaching Adam and announcing they were ready for departure and needed to load up. By this time, she was practically seething.

Adam reached to seize her by her the wrist, but she surprised even herself when she slapped his hand away in a rage.

"You're a monster!"

Adam remained calm. "I know."

"Innocent people! Tortured and enslaved! Children! How could you?"

Adam had no intention of continuing this conversation. "Humans have made us out to be animals and now have the nerve to look shocked we play the part."

"You're no better than the humans who burned you in the face," she almost snarled at him.

He did not appreciate her bringing his face into this. "I don't have time for this." He stepped toward her and grabbed the top of her pony tail, yanking her forward.

He marched across the green to the airstrip with her hair in his hand as she awkwardly stumbled to keep her feet under her despite her head being held in such an awkward position. He all but threw her into the transport and climbed into the back after her.

"Despite what the lieutenant tries, make sure all the prisoners are properly fed and their backs don't get infected," were his last instructions to Ilia.

She nodded firmly. "I will, sir," she promised.

"And Ilia."

"Sir?"

"It's been a busy week, but I haven't forgotten about the disaster in Menagerie last week."

Weiss had seen Ilia change colors before, but had never seen her pale before. The color in her face and drained into a sickly white, but she nodded and stepped back away from the airship as it lifted off the pad, and Adam pulled the sliding door on the transport shut.

They were going back to Mistral. She didn't look forward to facing the main headquarters, but right now, anywhere was better than here.


	11. Chapter 10 (part 1)

A/N: I did not anticipate this chapter being a 2 parter, but if things keep going the direction they're going, it's going to be a trilogy. I hope to have the next half of the chapter finished and up by this time next week, but due to IRL restrictions, I'm not making any promises. As always, thanks for y'all's feedback.

A/N: A note on Salem, or rather Salem's relationship to Adam: Whether it was Salem that compelled Cinder to contact Adam or if that was Cinder's idea and Salem just decided to go with it; regardless, when Cinder was taken out of commission, Salem does NOT send the one faunus on team WTCH to handle Adam. She knows that despite Adam being a fierce loyalist to the faunus and despising humans that Hazel would make a better impression on him than Tyrian would because Tyrian is a mentally unstable whack-a-doo and that Adam would have noped out of Salem's faction faster than Raven noped out of motherhood.

So, props to Salem for sending the right guy for the job, not the right faunus.

* * *

"How did it even get here?" Winter asked as she ran her finger over the padding of the locker sitting on an evidence table Menagerie. She used the flashlight from her scroll to illuminate the inside hoping something would catch her eye.

"It was in the middle of a White Fang campsite of maybe four or five people. Our crime division didn't any prints on it," Blake said quietly from the other side of the table. "As to how it got here, the most logical, however unlikely answer, is that she used a scroll and used her four-digit code to deliver it."

"But that would mean that Weiss was here on the island," Winter countered. "If Weiss really has been with the White Fang all this time, why hasn't there been a ransom demand or some kind of public demonstration?"

Blake looked into the empty case blankly. "There are plenty of other reasons they'd keep her. Information, leverage for later on, or perhaps they're keeping her alive so they can find a public even or some forum to execute her on. I don't know."

"Do you think they'd really kill her?" Winter asked, her brows knit with worry.

Blake sighed. "A part of me says, yes. Sienna Khan had discussed assassinating members of the Schnee family and other Atlesian officials before, and knowing her approach to violence, she'd definitely condone it if it meant something better for the movement. But another part of me says no: if they were going to kill her, they would have already done it."

"I just don't get why now," Sun said, lifting himself up to sit on another observation table. He crossed his legs and leaned on his elbows. "What reason would they bring a prisoner along on an attack mission, and if Weiss had a way of contacting us, why didn't she call? She had to have a scroll to get that locker here, and she'd have to have known somebody she knew was here that would recognize her locker from Beacon."

"The only person that applies to is you," Winter said turning to Blake. "Is it possible that the White Fang would have threatened to harm Weiss to gain your compliance and that is why they brought her along?"

"But they never said anything about that. Not Ilia, not the Albains. None of them made that threat. They just wanted my parents dead and me captured and taken back to…" her shoulder sagged. "To Adam. If he's got a hold of Weiss, she probably isn't being treated well. He'll keep her alive, but…"

"But?" Winter's eyes furrowed in concern.

"Adam has a way of manipulating people. Gaslighting them and getting inside her head. He might…he might try to brainwash her."

Winter almost sighed in relief. "If there's anything no one can do, its break Weiss mentally. One good thing that actually came of our childhood is that our father gave us hostage training. And Weiss was better at it than Whitley and myself combined. If anything, she's probably working on him." Winter almost smiled. She had answers for the first time. Adam Taurus was a specific person in a specific organization that she could track down.

Blake however was still unsure. She folded her arms defensively, her ears reflexively folding back in displeasure. Sun, the monkey faunus slid off the table and was at her side immediately.

"Hey, at least we know he won't kill her right?" Sun asked trying to cheer her up.

"I…I guess, but the longer she's with him, the more dangerous it is for her."

"I'm going to get her back," Winter promised standing, "This is the first working clue I've had in months, but I have a name, a face and a trail to follow. I'm going to follow up on it. Thank you so much for your help."

Neither Winter nor Blake were big huggers, so there was an odd staring and nodding between them until Sun placed a hand on both their shoulders. "We're dealing with things here in Menagerie. Winter will handle finding Weiss, and stopping whatever plans Adam has for her, ok?"

Blake nodded numbly. "I just wish there was something more I could do to help."

"You've helped immensely," Winter said, "but I want to get on this as quickly as I can. If you'll excuse me." She dismissed herself from the evidence locker and hurried back to her ship.

She boarded in time to hear the tail end of a hostile conversation her pilot was having with a dispatcher.

"Yes ma'am," the pilot was saying. Winter could tell by the sound of his voice that he'd been saying 'yes ma'am' out of fear for about five solid minutes over the static crackles.

"If you have to leave without her, then do it!" the woman's voice was screeching.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you'll deal with disciplinary action upon your return for your insubordination!"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Your specialists won't be given any more preferential treatment! General Ironwood won't stand for this!"

Winter reached across the comm and switched the radio off. "Whoops," she said flatly, "Guess we got bad reception all the way down here with no CC tower."

"Thank you, ma'am," the pilot breathed.

"We're out of time, aren't we?" Winter asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he said sadly. "Orders came in saying if you don't come now to leave you behind and return to Atlas without you, and you'll face a court martial if you try to return."

"Then we have to go back," Winter breathed. "I can't get you two in any more trouble than we're already in. Set a course back to Atlas."

"We don't mind staying with you, Miss Schnee," her bodyguard said, stepping into the cockpit. "We get how much your sister means to you."

"No," Winter shook her head, folding her hands behind her back, "Atlas needs us more than I need my sister right now. From what I can gather, she'll be alright for a while longer. I'll just find a way to look for her from behind the Atlas border."

"Yes, miss," her pilot said, preparing the engines for take-off.

She had unrestricted access to all of Atlas' military databases, including terrorists, potential terrorists, or threats to national security. Even if it took her months to get back out again, she'd find Adam, she'd find Weiss and get her back.

The beauty of the feudal era palace wasn't as breathtaking the second time around for Weiss. She was pushed past the guards and found herself in Adam's private quarters unpacking everything for him.

"While you are here, you will wear the cheongsam and will wear your hair up whenever you are providing service for me outside my quarters. But you'll spend most of your time here."

"Yes sir," she mumbled in response. The events of the camp in Mountain Glenn were still fresh in her mind. She was still sad for them, angry with Adam and frustrated with her entire situation.

"Your bed is already set up in the ante-chamber. You will sleep there but will fetch my breakfast tray from the kitchen each morning before you set about your duties here."

"Yes, sir…" she muttered.

"Since there is only one bathroom, you will be graciously given the luxury of the suite's shower and toilet. I'd rather keep you inside the room as much as possible, especially if I can't be around to make sure none of the idiots who'd like to take a power trip with you get a chance to do so."

"I am to be confined to these quarters, then?"

"For your own safety, yes." He checked the notifications on his scroll before he continued, observing how muted her normal, vivacious personality had become. "Whether you believe it or not, you are more valuable to me both alive and in good health.

"Finish unpacking my things." He ordered, "And press my formal attire: I have a meeting with Sienna Khan in an hour and am going to need to look my absolute best. This meeting might change the course of the entirety of the White Fang."

"Yes, sir," She muttered, continuing to unload garment bags and put his clothes on hangars.

After a few moments, a rap at the door summoned Adam away. He was greeted by several male voices, clearly excited to see him there, inviting him to eat lunch with them in the mess hall which he agreed to, leaving Weiss behind to work in peace.

She got his uniform ironed first to get it out of the way, then she unpacked his toiletries, placing everything where it belonged in the bathroom, then unpacked his boots, followed by his booze, and finally, everything pertaining to his weapon. He had oil for his katana and for the leather, as well as several cartridges of dust. Weiss looked them over, desperately trying to return them all to their proper grooves as they'd been displaced in transit. Pushing each of them back into the foam, a thought struck her.

He might not notice it was missing, and somehow her collar had to have something dust related if it was suppressing aura, her guess was it was gravity aura that drew in aura and somehow trapped it or suppressed it, though without seeing the inside of the silver collar, she'd have no way of knowing.

And Adam probably wouldn't miss a vial of dust. She was careful not to shake the vial, taking it to her cot in the ante-chamber. Lifting it up on its side, she removed the rubber stopper from the bottom of one of the cot's legs. The metal legs were hollow just as she'd suspected and the vial was small enough to fit inside it. She wasn't sure how this was going to help her in the long run, but at least she had some way of fighting back.

"Adam, I'm not going to repeat myself, so listen to me when I tell you, the White Fang will not attack Haven Academy."

"High Leader, I am begging you."

"You should be begging to for forgiveness and nothing else. The assault you lead on Beacon was not the great victory you clearly think it was, and you should be grateful your punishment wasn't more severe. I thought giving you some time away from your team would give you time to reflect, but that clearly only solidified your path. You may be a symbol for many in our organization, but that does not make you infallible."

"I am just trying to follow your example."

"And what example is that?"

"Strength. Strength and unwavering conviction." Adam said, still on his knees.

Sienna shifted in her chair uncomfortably. "It's true that I was one of the first of us to advocate for violence when necessary. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I will not let humanity push us down without pushing them back. But your actions: destroying a huntsman academy and enslaving humans is crossing a line! And don't think I don't know about your attack on Menagerie's Chieftain and his house. You're making enemies of our own people! Of the people we're trying to protect!" She found herself getting too emotional. She stopped herself and settled back into her chair to regain her composure. "The loss of the CCT has brought global communication to a crawl. Between your acts of terrorism and keeping the heiress of the SDC as a hostage, the White Fang will now be even more of a target. You've justified the human's campaign against us and for what? Empty promises from a group of humans? Humans we still know nothing about. Humans who come and go as they please; these are not good examples of strength, Adam. They are examples of your strength being diminished by your shortsightedness." She'd always had a problem with Adam being too passionate and too heated to see the big picture. He was a good strategist, but rarely were his goals aligned with the scope of all faunus in mind.

Adam thought for a moment before pushing himself to his feet. "If you wish to know more about the humans, then why not ask them yourself." He turned to the guards behind him, and called out for Hazel who was escorted into the throne room. All eyes were on him, wary of having a human in their midst, and not like Weiss, not a prisoner at their mercy brought by force, but who came by invitation.

Sienna was livid. "What is the meaning of this?" She pushed herself out of her throne and to her feet as her guards readied their spears, waiting for her order to attack.

"My apologies, my aim isn't to cause any trouble," Hazel said calmly.

"You brought a human here…to this location!?" Sienna seethed. He'd already been in trouble for this once, but Weiss didn't have the capacity of telling other humans where they were. Hazel could, and his people were powerful enough to influence even someone as spiteful to humanity as Adam.

"You should hear what he has to say," insisted Adam.

"This is grounds for execution!" Sienna shouted. Well liked or no, he was jeopardizing their operation.

Throughout the outrage, Hazel remained calm. "Ma'am, please," he tried to entreat her. "Nobody needs to die today. I'm just asking for a moment of your time." He knelt submissively.

Sienna stood her ground. "The longer you are here, the less chance you have of leaving alive."

"If you don't mind, I'll take those chances," Hazel replied with an almost serene disposition.

She was almost taken aback by how he carried himself. Out of nothing more than sheer curiosity, she seated herself and the guards lowered their spears. With a nod, she willed him to continue.

"You don't like me. You have no reason to like me but you don't have to like me to get the results you want." He stood.

"I'm starting to doubt either of you fully comprehend what it IS that I want. I want humanity to fear the faunus: to know that we demand respect. I do NOT want to start a war with the humans that we cannot win!" She pounded her fist on the arm of her chair for emphasis."

"That's where you're wrong," Adam said, stepping forward. "We CAN win a war against the humans, not only because we have the support of Hazel's master, but because the Faunus are the dominant species on the planet."

"Adam…"

"I've said it before," he spoke over her. "We have everything the humans have and more. I made my intentions very clear for humanity, and now is our chance to bring it to fruition. They should not be fearing us, they should be serving us." As he spoke, the ascended the steps until he was almost at Sienna's feet but parallel with her eye level with her sitting position."

"I think I've had enough of this conversation for tonight. Guards, take them away."

The guards moved in to remove Hazel, but no one touched Adam.

"I said seize, THEM not just the human," Sienna reiterated, but seemed shocked that guards refused to respond to her.

"I'll admit, Sienna, you were right about my popularity." He turned to her with a steely glare, "My followers in Vale already see me as the true high leader and many here in Mistral feel the same." With two more steps, he was on the same platform as she and looming over her, "From this day forward, I will be the one to lead the White Fang." With a wave of his hand the guards turned on her, pointing their spears in salute of Adam before she could stand and draw her weapon.

She had lost control.

"If you think I'll just step aside and follow beneath you, you're wrong," she practically hissed at him.

"As of now, your choice in the matter is rather limited," Adam sneered. "Your other choice is to die."

She remained silent as her own men led her away. A smirk danced on Adam's face as she was unceremoniously escorted out by a guard grabbing each of her arms. Once she was gone, Adam turned to Hazel while simultaneously seating himself in the vacant throne. With the slightest nod, the guards released him.

"I will convince her that this is the best course of action for the faunus. Just give her time," Adam promised.

"I think this was the best outcome we could have hoped for," Hazel mused. "If we can convince her to side with us, she may bring the rest of the White Fang with her."

"Thank you for coming with me," Adam said sincerely. "I hope our alliance will be of...mutual benefit."

Hazel nodded, half bowing before being shown out.

Adam sat on the vacant throne, easing into it, leaning on his elbow deep in thought. He practically glowed with his victory, and he relished finally being what he knew he was meant to do from the moment Sienna Khan had told him there might be a place by her side in his future.

One of Sienna's former personal guard knelt before him. "Sir, Sienna Khan is resisting being held. What should we do?"

Adam's smile widened. Catching himself, he returned to his more serious demeanor. "Secure her and put her in a cell. Once she's had some time to cool off, I'll speak to her myself." He looked across the expanse of the throne room, now empty, but he'd seen it when it was pack with faunus, all in their unique masks. It was a beautiful sight and he would be admiring it until his death. There was little more than could make this victory sweeter, he thought, except….

Every palace needed a full staff, didn't it?

He called for a guard, who again knelt before him. "Send a message to the Vale chapter," he began. "Orders for Ilia Amolita, have her bring all the recently captured humans by transport to the facility here. We will put them in service for the headquarters of the White Fang."

The order clearly did not sit well with the faceless guard, but he nevertheless assented and left to relay the message.

"Sienna served her people well after Ghira Belladona stepped down. Her strength paved the way for the faunus to find respect and equality," Adam announced to the remaining White Fang present, "but now it is time for us to reach even beyond. No longer will we be finding our place in Remnant; we will be making our place in Remnant."

He stood and descended the steps to return to his chambers. He'd dethroned the high leader, fooled Hazel, implemented his new policy, and had done so with no opposition or bloodshed. It would be best to quit while he was ahead. Ordering dinner to be prepared, he retired to his room for the evening.


	12. Chapter 10 (part 2)

A/N: Hey everyone. I am going to try and post the third part as soon as I can, but after that third part of chapter 10 goes up, I'll be taking a hiatus. Personal health problems and other adulting responsibilites are heavily impacting the time I can spend on my hobby in good conscience. I thoroughly enjoy reading your comments, and it is so so so encouraging to read the positive and constructive notes you leave me. Thank you, and I promise I'll be back as soon as I'm able.

Enjoy

* * *

Weiss had heard a great deal of commotion in the halls, at one point she could have sworn she heard a woman screaming followed by what sounded like a full-scale battle stretching down the hallway complete with broken plates or pottery and splintering wood.

Adam returned a short time later and ordered dinner. As Weiss navigated the hallways, she could see small pieces of the aftermath of whatever had gone on. Members were scurrying about trying to sweep up broken shards of what looked like decorative vases and frantically trying to cover holes punched in the wall with cloth banners. Avoiding eye contact, she stayed out of their way to the kitchen.

Returning back to the room was more of a challenge with his dinner tray in her arms, but she managed it with grace. She could hear whispers and comments as the halls were still strewn with wreckage and faunus making speculations. From what she could gather, someone had put up a fight being restrained, and it took a number of people to finally wrestle her into a cell. Words like coup, loyalties, and overthrow were being thrown around in tiny snippets that hushed as soon as she was close enough to pass by.

She said nothing as she laid out Adam's food for him and then for herself, only speaking up as he was about to take his first bite of food.

"You seized power of the White Fang from the high leader?" She said more than asked, but judging by the way he continued eating nonchalantly, she figured not only was it true, but that he'd been planning on it for some time.

He saw no need to mince words with her. "Yes. Sienna Khan has been removed as high leader and is incarcerated in our prison block. I have ascended as high leader in her stead. This happened a bit faster and sloppier than I had envisioned. It goes without saying that Sienna Khan resisted the take-over vehemently."

"And now you are high leader with no Blake at your side."

"Not for lack of trying," Adam said, shrugging his shoulders. Weiss realized that having Blake was initially a part of his plan in returning to Mistral.

"That's why you wanted to capture her in Menagerie. To be part of your take-over here? You can't make her love you, Adam." Weiss said.

His shoulder sagged. "Blake wasn't…I loved Blake, but I never really thought of us as romantic, I guess. We were partners. And I wanted us to stay partners, I wanted to use both of our determination and connections to lead the faunus into equality. I just assumed us as an inevitability: the logical progression of our relationship. I was the driving force that pushed us forward, she was the rock that kept us well grounded. The cause always came first, and she knew that. I thought we were on the same page about that until…we suddenly weren't anymore." He placed his chopsticks down in his bowl, almost in defeat.

"And how did you think capturing her would help this situation at all?" Weiss asked. "Were you going to hold her hostage trying to get Ghira's compliance with the White Fang? Or did you think bringing her back would make her want to rejoin?"

"I wanted to face the people she hurt," Adam snarled.

"So that you could hurt her back?" Weiss pressed. "Were you going to execute her?"

"I don't owe you an explanation of my actions!" He snorted, but continued. "Of course not. She would have remained our prisoner as punishment for betraying her brother and sisters. Just as Sienna is now. Hopefully, in time, both of them will come to see reason."

He finished the last portion of his food. Weiss had finished her bowl of rice and prepared to take everything back.

"While you're there, have rations prepared for Sienna and deliver them to her cell," he ordered.

"By myself?" Weiss asked, wary of his previous orders.

"When you were just the servant of an officer you could still be touched without fear of repercussions. Since I am high leader, no one would dare interfere with my pet project now. Besides, right now, no one is even going to care about you, they're all still buzzing about the high leader getting dethroned." Adam poured himself a glass of bourbon, a rarity since that was only reserved for his end of the day routine, and the night was still young. Weiss bowed and excused herself.

She had to get directions from the cook to the prison block where Sienna was being held. Her fare was to be the same as Weiss's: a normal sized bowl of white rice with blunted chopsticks in a plastic bowl that she couldn't break and use as a weapon. Weiss was honestly nervous taking food to the recently disgraced tigress.

The guards only raised eyebrows when Weiss approached in her red cheongsam and heels, but stepped aside without a word.

Sienna had been so violent while being detained it took ten guards to hold her down and bind her arms behind her back and her feet together at the ankles. She was seated on the stone floor of her cell.

"Of course, he'd send you," Sienna rolled her eyes after one look at Weiss. "Send the human I targeted for assassination to deliver my meals as a show of force."

Weiss was unsure of what to say at first, but sat the tray on the floor. "I…I don't know how they expect you to eat this," she said honestly.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not hungry." Sienna said turning away from her.

"If they feed you the way they feed me, you'll wish you'd eaten when food was offered." Weiss said calmly.

"What do they want, you to feed me? By hand?" Sienna snorted. It was just like him, to make sure she was completely helpless and aware of it. She was in silent awe when Weiss picked up the bowl and put the chopsticks in, carefully holding the small ball of rice within her reach to bite. "You're serious?"

"Consider it me going it the extra mile to prove I'm not like the White Fang portrays humans," she said, holding up the bowl. "Food is food, regardless of whose giving it to you."

"It's nothing personal, but no thanks," Sienna responded. "Adam might want to humiliate me this way, but if he thinks I'm going to eat out of the palm of your hands, he's going to be disappointed."

The door opened.

"Disappointed, but not surprised." Adam said flatly. Weiss scurried to his side, leaving the tray and food on the floor Leave us," he ordered. The two guards stepped away from the entrance and allowed Weiss to exit, leaving the food behind. He waited until they were completely alone before continuing his conversation. "Please understand, that I had no other choice but to seize power from you, high leader." He kept his voice calm and even respectful as he spoke.

"You're going to run this organization into the ground, and the respect for the faunus with it," Sienna spat.

Adam kneeled to be eye level with her, but kept his distance. Knowing her, she'd probably try to kick or bite him, even tied up. "I needed to put on a good show for Hazel and let him report back to his bosses that we're being compliant."

"You made a grave mistake by including them," Sienna snarled.

"I had no other choice, Sienna." Adam said frankly. "These people have power we can't even begin to fathom and I was afraid for my chapter in Vale when Cinder approached me after she'd gotten her maiden powers."

Sienna squinted at him. He wasn't making any sense.

"What do you mean, maiden power?"

Adam sighed, but seated himself cross legged on the floor. He calmly explained everything to her just as Hazel had explained it to him. Hazel's boss was a Grimm who used to be human, an immortal woman named Salem who wished to rid the world of humanity's rule. He told her about the maidens and their special powers gifted to them by Professor Ozpin, who coincidentally was Salem's lover in some past life. He told her about how Cinder had approached him years ago, when Blake was still part of the White Fang, about how he'd laughed her out of the camp, but she'd come back with magic, magic that didn't require the aid of dust, and all but threatened his people if they didn't assist her in her attack on Beacon. He explained that Salem had resources besides that of the maiden powers, that one of her men had hacked the android that turned on the Atlesean fleet. He even explained what he knew of the relics, though he didn't understand for what purpose Salem wanted them.

Sienna listened only half believing, but Adam was so calm, so serious: he'd either have to be telling the truth or completely convinced of whatever delusion he was under.

"I knew you would have turned down Hazel on principle, because that's what I did at first, but they will eradicate the faunus with humanity if we don't assist them."

"She sounds like she's going to eliminate us anyway," Sienna replied. "If these people are as evil as you say they are, they're not going to stop at the human race."

"Which is why we must play our cards carefully. Right now, Hazel and Salem think we're being complicit which will buy us time to find a way to save ourselves and possibly find a way to overpower them. We can't let them know we don't trust them. If they don't suspect us, we will have the element of surprise. Let me be their point of contact while you look for a way to get us out of this in the background."

For a long time, Sienna was silent. Trying to cope with her situation, learning all of this new reality and being put in such a situation by Adam took some time to absorb, much less formulate a response.

"I'm sorry, Adam," she said, still refusing to look him fully in the face, "You had a chance to keep the faunus out of this from the very beginning. You thought you were keeping us safe by joining with someone every human would seek to fight against. You put us directly into danger by subjugating our organization to the whims of an organization that seems more like a cult than anything. You played with fire, and you're starting to feel the heat. Don't have the audacity to take my throne from me and then enlist my help."

"This is the best course for the faunus," Adam said, trying to keep his composure.

"You thought helping Roman Torchwick was the best course for the faunus, and it killed how many of our men? You thought helping invade Beacon was the best course, and that disaster has only made the White Fang look like anarchists, not activists. You're not in a place to determine what is best for our people."

Adam stood abruptly. "You're tired. You're hungry. This has been an eventful day for you, and you're not thinking clearly. After you fully are able to process what I've told you, I hope that you'll change your mind."

He turned, and had his hand on the doorknob when Sienna growled at him.

"I won't." She said flatly.

The new high leader looked over his shoulder of his predecessor. "Probably."

He swung the door open to re-summon the guards. Weiss was gone. He was frustrated, but had to maintain control of his emotions in front of his men. Returning to his room, Weiss had already turned down his covers and was adjusting her cot for bed.

"Is there anything else you will require for the evening, sir?" she asked, as she was required every evening before being dismissed for bed.

"Yes." He said removing the grimm mask from his face and removing his gloves, both signs that he was in for the night. "From this time forward, you will no longer address me as 'sir' but as high leader in front of the others. Here, you may continue to address me as sir."

"Yes, sir," she nodded.

"I'll make arrangements for a different uniform for you. Typically, Mistral has the red uniforms but the faunus who had any kind of status or served high members of the SDC wore black uniforms that were a little shorter."

He dismissed her for the night. Laying on her cot, she thought of the vial she had filched. She'd decided to wait a few weeks before trying anything with it to make sure it hadn't been missed. She doubt it would with everything that had happened today, but she'd been so careful to play along, to earn their trust, it would be a shame to ruin it now.

* * *

In just the course of a week, Weiss's situation changed drastically. She had some suspicions as to why, but couldn't confirm any of them. It seemed the entire mood of the White Fang toward her had changed. Adam had insisted on moving into the high leader's quarters, which were larger, and included a servant's chamber, meaning Weiss had to move all of Adam's belongings, but at least was able to get a private room to herself that wasn't the antechamber.

She only had to wear high heels the first day with her red uniform. After commenting on them being uncomfortable once, she was offered a set of flats by Lehela which were astronomically more comfortable. She was even given makeup and hairpins. For some reason, Adam wanted her to look good.

As she passed through the hallways of the converted palace, she was given space. The sideways glances and snide comments stopped. It was as if she was now no longer a piece of property, but an extension of Adam's authority. Whether by his orders or just by virtue of his new position, she was being respected.

Most of her mornings were spent with Adam in the throne room. Literally seated at his feet, he listened to the concerns of the White Fang, assigned troops, approved campaigns, and ran his business from Sienna's old throne. Whenever he needed anything, Weiss was called upon to deliver or fetch for him, giving her some amount of trust. The afternoons, Adam spent either training troops, working on his own technique, and conducting business that didn't require her 'assistance', leaving her to attend to his personal matters such as his laundry, cleaning, and taking food to Sienna Khan.

With the newfound respect, she was beginning to feel safe. The protection and status made her feel something akin to comfortable.

At Mountain Glenn, the building her 'dormitory' was in was the furthest from the main grid. The electricity frequently went out and she'd gotten fully accustomed to lukewarm showers or the hot water running out altogether. She wasn't sure if the other buildings were the same way, but Adam's quarters were one of the best in the Mistral HQ. She looked forward to nothing more than her afternoon showers where she had the privacy and security to be to herself as Adam was almost always out.

By day three, she was comfortable enough to start singing in the shower. At first it was just humming quietly, but by the end of the week, she'd turned shower time into her own private concert hour. It was almost cathartic getting to sing again; it gave her some minuscule sense of happiness and control in her world. Even the acoustics in the bathroom were perfect. She could close her eyes and for just a few minutes every day be somewhere else. She'd imagine herself in Atlas, on stage, everything dark except the spotlight on her and she could perform whatever song she wanted: no father to tell her what she could and couldn't sing.

On the one-week anniversary of her shower singalong, she'd just turned the water off when the shower curtain ripped open.

Adam was scowling her in his cloth mask, his mouth open to either shout at her or scold her, but upon looking her naked frame over he took a step back. His brows furrowed and his hardened frown was replaced by a look of confusion. The anger on his face immediately melted into shock and almost disgust.

Weiss stood still and locked and eyes with him. Ashamed, but not willing to let it show, she stood locked eyes with him, standing in the shower.

"How much weight have you lost?" he asked. If she hadn't known better, he sounded genuinely concerned.

"I...I...I don't know," she stammered.

"You look anorexic."

With as much dignity as she could muster, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. Quelling her internal panic, she used the smaller towel and began squeezing the excess water out of her hair. "When you aren't fed, but still have to work ten to twelve hours a day, you tend to get anorexic," she replied softly.

Without a word he retreated, pulling the door to the bathroom shut behind him. She promptly began to sob, praying he was far enough away not to hear her. In truth, she hated seeing herself in the mirror now. Her once shining mane was now dull, void of any vitality. Her eyes looked sallow, and every time she inhaled, she could see her own ribs. The muscle tone in her arms had improved, but with bones protruding from her hips, shoulders and ribs were unsightly on her already wiry frame. Her slaver pointing it out just exacerbated her feelings about it.

Adam was cleaning his weapon at one of his work tables when she emerged from the bathroom. He said nothing as she made her way to her room to dress. By this time, a new black silk uniform had been delivered for her, along with a set of black silk slippers. She emerged to find Adam putting his sword back in the sheath.

"You're left-handed, right?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I need a left-handed sparring partner," he said matter-of-factly. "I find that aspect of my skill…lacking."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think I'm the best candidate." Weiss replied, fiddling with her hair. She'd gotten accustomed to having to put her hair up in the morning without the convenience of the bathroom mirror since Adam was getting ready at the same time every morning.

Adam turned to face her. "I need someone who I can practice with at my command, and none of my left-handed officers are always going to be available. I will make arrangements for you to train with me in the dojo and will even provide you work out clothes to practice in. I doubt you'd want to spar in a skirt."

Weiss smiled despite herself. "Depends on the skirt," she smirked. "This thing, with the slits up to here? No. Give me combat skirt and I'll be fine."

"You'll be getting a gi. I'll also let you select from the assortment of practice weapons. I understand you're more of a fencer? You seem to be the prissy, formal swordswoman type."

"My sword was…is a rapier. I took fencing, so I know the forms, but my style isn't as prissy as you think. My main concern isn't my attire, it's this." She lifted her collar with one finger.

Adam scowled. He hadn't thought of that. "I'll think of something." He resolved. "Carry on. The other humans will be arriving later today, so I'll be overseeing their work assignments and housing arrangement, you'll eat at the same time you serve Sienna Khan and then join for their reception."

"Yes, sir," she agreed.

He left without saying another word, leaving Weiss a little confused as to his new request.

The two trays Weiss went to collect for dinner were different. While one had regular 'prisoner rations' of white rice and a small amount of vegetables, the other had a large bowl of rice accompanied by a beef stir fry.

"Yours," the cook said as she handed Weiss the bigger tray, "And high leaders," she said again stacking the tray on top of the first, before sliding in blunted bamboo chopsticks to each tray.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked.

"This is what he ordered," the cook said, splaying his hands over the food. "I don't ask questions; I just do what the boss orders."

"Ok…thank you." She made her way to Sienna's cell. The guards made no comment, merely unlocking the door and stepping out of her way.

In the week since her detainment, Sienna had been fitted with a collar similar to Weiss's, and was still shackled by the feet to the wall. Weiss set the tray and scooted her food close enough to her to eat before sitting on the floor in front of her own food.

"You're early," Sienna noted.

"Adam wants me to be a part of his twisted welcoming ceremony for the human slaves when they arrive," Weiss said frankly. She didn't have to feign respect for Sienna, nor did she have to put on an air of respect for Adam in front of her.

"Humans in our most sacred place," Sienna sighed. "He'd better hope none of them escape. They'll lead every huntsman in Mistral right to us."

"They're taking people who have never wronged him and abusing them to get back at a system they neither participated in nor benefitted from," Weiss confessed. "Those villagers in Mountain Glenn never did anything to him, to the faunus. Adam doesn't hate the injustice or the prejudice, he just hates humans."

"He seems to have taken a liking to you though," the tigress said, nodding to her larger portion of food.

"I don't know why," Weiss said between bites. "When he first took me, he encouraged my abuse and starvation. Now, I'm basically his administrative assistant."

"More like his collared lapdog," Sienna retorted. "It reminds me of the old stories of when kings would conquer their foes and then collar the defeated kings and make them eat under the table. You're his prize, his trophy. Something to show off."

The heiress looked down at her bowl. "Maybe…that's why he's feeding me more. He saw how unhealthy I looked and maybe thought it reflected poorly on him."

"It could be that, but it could be just him seeing himself in you."

"What do you mean?"

Sienna took her last bite of food and put the bowl back on the tray. "When he was a kid, pre-teen aged, he came to the White Fang after he'd escaped the mines. He was so starved Kali Belladonna cried when she saw him. He'd gone weeks without food staying in hiding long enough to find a White Fang outpost."

"That…had to be harrowing."

"This may not have been your decision personally, but I hope it makes you realize how wretched he had it in the mines. He'd rather starve to death than work for the Schnees." She pushed her empty tray back in Weiss's direction. "I'm not saying that his desire to exact vengeance on the human race is just, but his hatred of the human race is at least somewhat justified. And he won't stop until he has his vengeance, regardless of the consequences."

"But then…why hasn't he killed me yet?" Weiss asked, taking her finished tray and stacking it under her own.

Sienna could only shrug. "He could use you for leverage later on. He could keep you as a testament to his achievements, or perhaps he is finding that he can't hate you as an individual despite your race and your family history. Either way, don't get comfortable. You have no guarantee he won't kill you tomorrow."

Weiss took her tray. "If things were up to you, you I wouldn't even be alive right now. I consider myself to be fortunate. In that regard, we're in the same boat."

It was a fair point, Sienna nodded, conceding to Weiss as she stood. "It was nice to get to eat with someone," she admitted. "Dinners with Adam are pretty quiet."

"I guess we'll have to do it again some time," Sienna half smirked.

Weiss dismissed herself, joining Adam in the throne room after she dropped off the trays. The humans were brought in: collared, and separated out with the men on one side, the women on the other and the children in the front. Most of them looked thinner, and all bore the same expression Weiss had: resignation. They'd resigned themselves to their fate: a life of thankless servitude, but could one blame them? They'd had their spirits branded and starved out of them. Adam made some grandiose speech about how they'd usher in a new era of humans fearing their betters and how the humans before them were property designed to serve them and what would happen if they resisted their orders, but Weiss wasn't paying attention. Scanning the faces of her fellow captives, she found only hopelessness and resentment, making it harder and harder for her to maintain her composure. Her eyes flitted to the White Fang members who had come from Mistral, still in their white uniforms instead of the Mistral black and silver. Bran was among them, and she almost smiled when she saw him. He never looked at her though, and was never able to connect. Looking further, she also saw the lieutenant. She scowled, and of all people, he noticed. His grin spread on his face as she could only imagine his eyes lighting up with sadistic delight behind his mask.

Everything was changing so fast, Weiss wondered if she could keep up with all the new plans being put into effect, and wondered if Adam wasn't stretching himself too far with his new regime.


	13. Chapter 11 (part 1)

A/N: This was not supposed to be this long, but I've decided to start a new chapter, make it a two-parter and leave it as a season finale. After this I'll be taking a hiatus to work on other things and to work on my personal health. I have a type of sciatica which limits how long i can sit or stand and makes it very difficult to sit down and write. I'll probably be on sabbatical from this story for two or three months. Thank y'all for reading, for commenting and for being supportive. Being stuck in quarantine and also having to lay flat for extended periods of time makes things a bit depressing and reading your comments, even the constructive criticism is a huge encouragement.

Thanks and enjoy

* * *

"Has Adam told you about his human friend Hazel?" Sienna asked cryptically while they were eating one evening. Weiss had taken to eating her meals while waiting for Sienna to finish her meal, and the high leader hadn't objected. They often made small talk, discussing the changes Adam was implementing and how things used to be run.

"I know nothing about Hazel except that he works with Adam and the woman who launched the attack on Beacon with Roman Torchwick." Weiss said honestly. She thought back to a time when she thought her life couldn't get any more exciting or hectic; when Roman Torchwick was terrorizing the city of Vale stealing dust and rallying the White Fang to do his dirty work.

"He hasn't told you or any of our troops about the grimm queen?"

Weiss put her bowl down. "The grimm _queen_?" It wasn't even something her brain could supply a concept for.

"Hazel works for a woman who is both grimm and human," Sienna said calmly, continuing to eat while Weiss hands lay idle. "And she is hellbent on destroying mankind."

"Mankind has a tenacity and a hardiness that's allowed them to endure every era. If she thinks that destroying the huntsman academies will bring us down, she doesn't understand humans at all." Weiss replied.

"I think she understand mankind all too well. She's discovered how to pit mankind against itself," Sienna replied. "Hazel and his cohorts are humans, and she's using them to instill fear and mistrust. Even if the White Fang had not been present at the fall of Beacon, man's own fear and the grimm would have been enough for you to rip yourselves to shreds."

"But why? What is her purpose in erasing humanity?"

Sienna barely shrugged her shoulders. "Jealousy? Spite? I don't even think Adam knows, but he was willing to sacrifice faunus lives for that cause."

Weiss finally took another bite. "What guarantee does Adam even have that this grimm queen won't turn on the faunus once humanity is eliminated?"

"He has no guarantee," Sienna continued between bites. "In fact, he suspects once the White Fang has outlived its usefulness, she'll lump us in with you and kill us all?"

"Then why is Adam helping her achieve her goals faster?" Weiss knitted her brow in concern.

"Because his goals, for the time being, are the same. Bring humanity down, make them hurt. But Adam wants to subjugate humans while this witch wants to kill them altogether."

"What's going to happen then when their ideals clash? Adam's and Hazel's?"

"That's a reasonable question. Why is he out there, leading our people, sacrificing our resources and manpower for someone who is going to stab him in the back while I'm chained up in here? He claims that this is the best path for the faunus, to feign compliance so we can find a way to either stop or her or at least hold her off, but no one in their right mind would think of that as the safest option. By complying, we are becoming complacent. He will grow comfortable that he won't be discarded once she's gotten what she wants."

"Does the rest of the White Fang know? About this woman? About any of the long term?"

"I don't know. But once the word does get out, it's going to split the White Fang. This should be a time when we should actually be putting aside our feuds and fight this threat together. We can settle our ow affairs once this is sorted out, but Adam is having none of it. His bitterness against humanity knows no bounds."

Weiss hesitantly took a bite. "So…what will you do?"

Sienna made a face, holding up her arms to remind Weiss of their shared predicament. "I'm not exactly in a position to do anything. I'm imprisoned in my own fortress, stripped of my authority, my title, and my aura. What exactly am I capable of at this point?"

Weiss shrugged. "I don't know; I thought you might have some members still loyal to you here."

"Anyone's love for me is nullified by their fear of Adam." Sienna placed the empty bowl back on the tray. "He takes great pains to be commanding and intimidating to his men."

Weiss nodded in comprehension. "He very much views the world in only black and white. If you're not kissing his boots, you're planning to stab him in the back. At least that's how he would perceive it." She quickly finished and balanced everything on the tray. "I'll see if there's anything I can do to persuade him from my end. If Adam wants what is best for the faunus, he'll have to leave this grimm queen's faction at some point."

"I just hope it isn't too late," Sienna said, giving a small wave goodbye as a guard unlocked the door for Weiss.

Her mind wandered as she returned the tray to the kitchen and returned to the throne room to wait on the high leader. He had little for her to do, giving her freedom to wrap her head around everything she had heard. A grimm queen, a plot to holocaust all of humanity, magic without dust? How much was Adam keeping hidden? She jolted back to reality when Adam stood. She followed behind him back to his room, asking if he needed anything out of instinct.

"Actually, yes. Today, you're coming with me to the dojo," Adam said with a hint of anticipation in his voice Weiss was sure she'd never heard before.

"I am?"

"I told you a few days ago I wanted to work on fighting left-handed opponents, and with the help of a few engineers, I can make it happen without compromising your captivity." He disappeared into the closet and returned with traditional Mistral clothes: a hakama, a haori, and socks that she was sure had a name but couldn't remember.

"I see…" Weiss replied unsure of what he meant.

"Clothes have been laid out for you to spar with me today," he said, not looking up. "You can use a practice sword from the selection we have at the dojo."

Weiss looked in her small bedroom and spied the outfit on the bed, almost rolling her eyes. It was a dry fit ensemble with a blue gradient that faded from an ice blue at the shoulders down to navy at the bottom hem. Sleeveless top with a short skirt that barely came to her fingertips led her to believe it was an old tennis or badminton outfit. Where he found it, she couldn't begin to imagine.

"Are you serious?" she asked, holding it up for him to see.

"What? You said you wanted to fight in a skirt?"

"At least it doesn't show my midriff," she sighed as she went into the bathroom to change. She emerged a few minutes later in her 'combat' skirt and had pulled her hair back in a ponytail that kept her hair both out of her face, but high enough to keep it from touching her shoulders.

Adam was ready as well, having changed into his hakama, wearing no shirt and keeping his haori open. The two of them could not have looked more mismatched as they walked side-by-side down the hall to the dojo. Adam seemed particularly eager to begin, and Weiss had to push herself to keep pace with him the whole way there.

The dojo had apparently been under some kind of renovation. Fine dust was layerd everywhere and one of the padded rings was roped off caution tape. The main pad in the middle however was being cut free of the yellow tape just as they entered.

The scene before her could not have been more stereotypical. A rat faunus with beady eyes and round goggles resting between his leathery ears stood with a clipboard. It didn't help that had an overbite and long skinny fingers. His voice even sounded weaselly, cracking when he got excited. Adam surveyed the work, seeming satisfied as the rat kowtowed to him explaining the modifications.

"As you can't see because we've done a fantastic job burying the nodes and cables, the ring has been fitted with a barrier similar to the one the Amity Arena used to protect the spectators. People can get in and out, but dust and aura can't. It'll keep the damage to a minimum. We went to the trouble of excluding each of the wooden pillars to keep the original architecture of the room. We've also allowed for the other modification of the collars." He handed the diagrams for Adam to look over. After a quick glance, Adam handed the papers to Weiss to hold. She began looking over the modifications to the ring. It was all Atlas tech; modern stuff, too. The Amity Arena had state-of-the-art advancements: somehow, the White Fang had access to some of the best equipment Atlas had to offer.

"Let's see how it holds up," Adam said, removing the haori, revealing his bare chest. He was broad enough through the shoulders and pecs to be intimidating, but not so much as too look macho or beefy. He had muscles, but not necessarily the sculped physique of a body builder, he looked more realistic, more solid like he both ate healthily and worked hard. His body was a weapon and it showed. He also removed the metal mask, leaving it atop his haori on one of the benches. He nodded to the myriad of swords on the wall. "Pick one. Let's see how you do." He took a few practice swings with Wilt and Blush still sheathed and stretching his neck.

None of the swords were thin enough for her taste and all of them were heavy. She was finally able to find a double-edged katana on the final rack, and while it was shorter than she was accustomed, the blade was at least straight.

Stepping onto the mat, the first sensation she felt was lightheaded. Blinking and trying to ground her feet only to have a wave of nausea wash over her. She stepped forward to lean onto one of the wooden supports, trying to control her breathing as her suppressed aura began surging through her body again.

"It's disorienting at first," Adam explained. "In time, you'll adjust."

"Thanks." Weiss said, not meaning it at all. After a few minutes, the nausea passed. She began making a few practice thrusts with the katana, adjusting to the weight and balance of the blade. She practiced her foot work, taking a big stumble before catching herself. She focused on her aura, getting used to the feel of it. "All right, where do you want me?" she asked, shaking her free hand to loosen up.

He pointed with his sword. "You sure you don't need a few more minutes?"

She used the palm of her right hand to summon a tiny glyph. A miniature suit of armor emerged in a tiny white burst of light. She looked him dead in the eye. "I'm fine."

Adam smiled his trademark smirk before taking his stance. Weiss took her own stance and waited for him to make the first move.

She wasn't ready.

His first thrust pushed her so far back she staggered to regain her balance. When he swung at her again, her instincts took over and she began blocking his moves, carefully keeping him from pushing her against one of the support pillars or getting her into a corner. She could tell he was using his aura but hadn't even indicated he needed to use his semblance. She had enough of a sense of self preservation, but it was taking all her effort to just stay on her feet.

Adam was accommodating the first few rounds letting her adjust and get back in the swing of fighting, but after he realized she had no intention of going on the offensive, he became more aggressive. Using her glyphs to summon a boarbatusk, it did little in the way of damage, but it was an excellent form of distraction because she could summon them anywhere in the ring. The next two rounds, she comfortably defended without letting him land a single blow. The rat and his fellow technicians watched, monitoring the state of the barrier to check for needed adjustments.

"Why are you just defending?" Adam was getting frustrated. "I need you to attack me so I can learn how to defend left-handed attacks." He chambered for a defense. "Come at me."

Weiss bent her knees and looked for a plan of attack. She'd never be able to match him in speed, but he couldn't read her mind, she'd have to out maneuver him. She scooted her right foot back a little to ground herself. It hadn't been that long that she was out of practice. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Lighting off her left foot she used both her arms to swing at his left side. He blocked it but she could feel the force of it push him back some six inches. She'd never had that much power in her swings before. With each blow her training came back to her, allowing her to predict his next move based on his body language. He was holding back in strength, but he couldn't keep up with her strategy, alternating between swinging high and low but aggressively keeping on his left side.

He was enjoying it. She was a strategist and he had to put effort into blocking her attacks. After an hour, her stamina was still holding up. After another thirty minutes though, she began to wane. Adam called it before she collapsed entirely. Towels were passed out and water bottles were passed through the ropes.

"I can't believe I've been holding up this long," Weiss said between gasps for air. "I couldn't last an hour with this intense of an opponent when I was adrenaline fueled fighting for my life at Beacon."

Adam panted for a few minutes before his breathing returned to normal and he responded. "Your body has built up muscles and stamina without an aura. You went from being a student with some athletic requirements to a day laborer using your body all day every day. It's hardened you mentally and physically. Add your aura back in and you're going to find you don't even need a second wind."

Weiss squirted water into her mouth from the water bottle. "Imagine what I could do with my own rapier or even some dust."

"I'm not giving you dust," Adam cut her off. "You're here to help me train on form, not make me sharper. You could never match me in anything. Not in speed. Not in brute strength, not in swordplay." He spoke with authority untainted by arrogance as he wiped the sweat off his neck and chest.

She tried not to focus on him as she patted herself dry. She was sweaty and needed to shower but knew she'd have to wait until he was finished with the bathroom before she'd have permission to clean up.

The instant she stepped out of the ring, the aura drained from her body and she slumped to the floor. Her muscles felt like they were on fire and a headache began forming on the crown of her head.

"Guess it works as intended," she could hear Adam say as she pushed herself onto her knees.

"Everything is to your liking then, sir?" the rat faunus said tapping the tips of his fingers together.

Adam looked at Weiss and smiled. "So far, yes."

Determined to not come across as weak, Weiss pulled herself up onto a bench and stood, pushing herself to taking steps even though everything hurt. She forced herself to match pace with Adam back to his quarters, immediately resuming her duties while Adam showered.

Weiss took her time when it was her turn in the bathroom. Her tennis outfit more or less peeled off her and she smelled awful, but something about today made her feel satisfied. It was the closest thing she felt like to a huntress since she'd left beacon for home. Once she was finished, it was time to collect Adam's tray for dinner.

"For the record, you're looking a lot healthier." He said as he returned his food to her.

"Thank you, sir," she replied, taking the tray.

A moment of awkward silence followed. Adam looked like he was going to say something but kept stopping himself.

"If there's nothing else you need sir, I'll return this and take my dinner with Sienna Khan."

"That's fine," he said, grabbing a stack of papers and pretending to look through them until she left.

She ate with Sienna like normal, asking more and more questions about what she knew about the grimm queen, listening as the former high leader recounted everything Adam had told her and adding her own speculation from what she'd learned. Salem couldn't give out magic, but she could wield it; she was old and had some personal vendetta with Ozpin and all of humanity with him. She'd never appeared in person, but had sent out her minions like Hazel and Cinder. Apparently, there were two others: Tyrian, a faunus none of the White Fang had ever met and an escaped convict from Atlas: Arthur Watts.

"Arthur Watts is dead," Weiss said flatly. "He was killed in a military exercise gone wrong years ago."

Sienna Khan shook her head. "He is the one who was able to override the paladins at Beacon and turn them on you," Sienna responded. When she saw Weiss knitting her brow trying to make sense of it, she expounded. "How else do you think the paladins turned on the huntsmen and the Atlesean military but never attacked the White Fang?"

"I have had to unlearn so much of what I thought was true," Weiss sighed. "If everything my father has said about the SDC is false, and the Atlesean military lied about Watts being dead, what else are they lying to their own people about."

"Every leader leaves information out," Sienna Khan replied. "It's the only way to ensure we can maintain control of those under us."

Weiss thought about what Sienna said the rest of the evening. Adam was leaving everything about Salem out. Ozpin left his knowledge of Salem out. Ironwood hid so much: Watts, Penny, new technology. Even her own father put on a fake show of helping the faunus while simultaneously marginalizing them in his mines and factories.

Who else was hiding things? Lionheart and Theodore, the other school headmasters? Ruby's uncle? Winter?

"You look deep in thought," Adam commented, jolting her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was just thinking of how to improve our training," she lied. "Is there anything before turn in that you'd like me to do?" Adam had elected to pour his own bourbon. Weiss shrank, expecting to be in some kind of trouble for neglecting him, but he didn't seem to mind

"Some time tomorrow I need you to press my formals. I'll also be cancelling our training Friday."

"Yes, sir."

"If you'd like I can arrange for you to practice so you stay in the habit of using your aura. Bran perhaps or someone else I am confident won't accidentally be too forceful with you. I won't have time to practice this Friday or the next."

"Big meetings?" she asked casually as she unfolded the ironing board.

"I have a meeting planned tomorrow. Preparations for another meeting next week where I can introduce Hazel and a few of his men to the chapter heads of the White Fang as well as witness the execution of Sienna Khan."

"Execution!" Weiss said with more concern than she wanted.

"I don't know why you act either surprised of concerned," Adam replied. "This is the woman who ordered me to kill you to atone for your father's atrocities."

"She at least had logic to her actions," Weiss said finally, "She wanted to hurt the Schnees the way the Schnees hurt the faunus. You executing her after you assured me you'd keep her alive to make her see reason is not logical at all."

"Sienna only benefits the faunus if she's helping me work to find a way to stop Salem. She's refused to help me in this and now she stands as the driving force that would challenge my authority. If I keep her alive, I'm only undermining myself and giving the White Fang the opportunity to choose sides."

"I see, sir," was all she replied. "I'll have your suit pressed by tomorrow evening.

"Good. I'll take a bourbon tonight," he said retiring to his lounge chair. He smirked to himself with satisfaction as she served him, almost as if he were secretly happy to be ridding himself of his rival. After she poured his drink, he dismissed her for the evening.

In bed that night, she made up her mind she was going to help Sienna escape. She had clout as Adam's servant, she had the vial of dust, and she had easy access to both Sienna Khan and a place where the aura collars would deactivate. It would take nerve, but she would be able to pull it off.


	14. Chapter 11 (part 2) Begin Hiatus

A/N: I uploaded 2 chapters at the same time as a type of send off for my 'season finale' of this story before my hiatus. So if you're reading this but didn't read part 1, there might be a gap.

Also, this might be a weird thing to point out, but the calendar in Remant share many similarities with our own. They have the same days of the week, start and finish school around the same time, and also have a non-descript winter holiday as well as Ruby's birthday being on Halloween. Not October 31st, they actually say Halloween, which begs me to wonder, how much of their world coincide with us and would it be crazy to assume that maybe Remant is either a precursor or distant future of our own timeline? Hmm...

Anywho, hope you enjoy it, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Love y'all

* * *

There was something about the crisp, frigid air of Atlas that Winter loved returning to every time she came back from a mission. This time, it was the only solace she had. She knew Ironwood was going to be angry with her for being late, and knew Weiss would be left to fend for herself until the borders opened backed up.

She sighed when she saw Ironwood waiting for her on the landing pad, and even from far away he was scowling in displeasure.

"I wouldn't be too worried," the pilot said over his shoulder, "He was probably worried about you and is relieved you're alright." His words didn't really seem to comfort her.

For just a brief moment, she wished Qrow were there with her. He'd play the part of a ne'er-do-well boyfriend bringing his date back late and cooly telling her dad he was overreacting. Ironwood would have fumed like an angry overprotective father and Qrow would have just dismissed him as an old fashioned. It was fun to imagine.

But Qrow wasn't here. She'd have to face Ironwood on her own.

"Where have you been?" Ironwood demanded as soon as her feet touched solid ground. "I sent orders to return five days ago!" It was the time of year that the spring winds made the floating city particularly windy, but his voice cut right through the whistle and noise of the aircraft.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wanted one last lead on my sister." Winter said, standing in formation.

"We have more important things at stake than your wild goose chase," Ironwood replied, turning on his heels to head inside. He stopped before turning around and face her again. It was only then Winter notice there was more gray in his hair and his beard has filled out while she was away. He sighed, his shoulder sagging slightly. "I'm sorry. I know your sister means a great deal to you."

"I'm sorry for my delay, sir. I know things must be dire here." She continued walking, her hands folded behind her back, inviting Ironwood to continue.

They walked together to Ironwoods office. Winter was invited to sit, but James stood behind his desk, pacing back and forth but stopping at intervals behind his desk.

"With the borders closing, there's a great deal of civil unrest, especially in Mantle. We haven't seen or heard anything from Salem's faction for months, but the unrest has increased grimm activity." He stopped and took a deep breath. "In short, things are looking bleak, Schnee. You may be called upon to take the maiden's powers sooner than we expected."

"It was something I committed to when I joined the specialists," Winter replied.

"I know, but it was always my hope that you'd never have to take that power on and we could defeat Salem without taking such extreme measures."

"Until that time comes, however, sir, I will do everything I can to keep Mantle under control."

"That won't be necessary," the general replied, "The ASOPs will be handling grimm matters here in Atlas and Pietro has designed a new defense unit for Mantle."

"Defense unit?" Winter raised an eyebrow.

Ironwood pushed the intercom on his desk. "Send her in." he ordered.

* * *

For the next two days, Weiss played the exact steps of her plan over and over in her mind, rehearsing every step, every detail, every contingency.

After serving Adam dinner on Friday, he left her alone in the apartment to attend his preparatory meeting. She used a permanent marker to black out two label stickers but didn't peel them off yet, instead putting them in her slippers as hiding anything in a backless dress with slits up to the thighs was not going to be easy.

The idea that she might fail only crossed her mind when turned down the hall to Sienna's cell. If Adam found it, he probably wouldn't kill her, but he was going to kill Sienna either way. It was too late now to back out. She took a deep breath and approached with confidence.

"After she is finished eating, I'm to escort Sienna Khan to the throne room where she will stand trial for her actions." Weiss said flatly.

The guards only nodded as they unlocked the door to the cell and permitted her entrance. She'd gone through endless conversations in her head on what to say if the guards questioned or resisted, almost disappointed she didn't have to use any of her canned responses. She had little time to ponder it, time was of the essence tonight.

"Eat fast. We're going to have to move quickly."

"What do you mean?" Sienna asked looking bewildered.

Weiss kept her voice down. "Short version: Adam plans to have you executed in front of the other heads of the White Fang next week. I'm helping you get out of here. I have a plan, but we need to hurry and you're going to need some food in your stomach."

"You're serious?"

Weiss responded by laying out the bowls of food, and handing the chopsticks over. "We need to hurry."

Bewildered, Sienna picked up her bowl to eat. After she had made quick work of her rice, she put the bowl back on the tray. "What's the plan?"

Using her chopsticks, Weiss took a few pieces of fish off her rice and handed them to Sienna. "You're going to need the calories." Sienna took them wordlessly, eating while Weiss explained. "There's a special barrier in the dojo that mitigates the aura dampening collars and has weapons you can use. The guards think I'm escorting you to a meeting Adam's having tonight. Instead, I'll take you to the dojo. You can break off the collar in the dojo, grab a weapon and escape. Adam and some of the leaders of the headquarters here will be tied up in the meeting which should give you a short window of opportunity. Just act compliant and make it convincing."

Sienna nodded. "What do I need to do?"

"I'm going to use this label and put it over the catch of the door on my way out. Can you take care of the guards without your semblance while I take the trays back? I need an alibi. This can't be connected to me." She kicked off her slipper, carefully peeling off the labels, layering the two for strength and concealing it in her palm.

"You've…you've really thought this out?"

Weiss picked up the tray. "Yeah. You ready?"

Sienna took a deep breath and stood up. "I got this. Meet you in the dojo?"

The huntress pounded on the door, her hand barely passing over the doorframe sealing the label over the catch on the lock. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done with the trays to escort her to the throne room."

"Yes, miss." one of the guards said as the other pulled the door shut.

She waited until she was out of the line of sight to run, making it to the kitchen and down to the dojo in record time. The halls were empty: anyone not in the meeting was either in the mess hall or in one of the recreation rooms enjoying their first night of the weekend. She made it to the dojo first, slapping the wall blindly until her hands found the light switch to turn it on. Sienna emerged only a minute later.

"Grab a weapon and get onto the mat," Weiss said, "But fair warning, it's going to make you sick until you re-adjust to your aura."

"We have time, but not a lot. I pulled the two guards into the cell and broke the tape. Once they wake up, they're going to make some noise."

The selection of chain whips was wanting as Sienna hastily grabbed the closest one. Weiss braced herself as she entered the padded mat area, but Sienna dashed into the arena, promptly falling on her knees and vomiting on the mat. Weiss rushed to her aid but Sienna held up a hand to stop her: she could do this herself. Forcing herself up onto her knees, she grabbed at the metal collar, and pulled it apart with her bare hands. The metal shards flung across the room, and a tiny amount of purple dust dissipated with the natural circulation of the air, leaving only the electrical wiring on the padded floor of the practice arena. She finally held her hand up to accept Weiss' help.

"You need to take a minute and let your stomach settle," Weiss advised.

"I don't have that kind of time," Sienna said, trying to control her breathing. She climbed off the mat and stumbled her way to a window, pulling herself up and sitting on the sill. It was a single glass pane that opened sideways, giving her more than enough room to slide out.

"This isn't much, but it should help," Weiss said stretching up to hand her the vial of dust she'd been hiding in her cot.

"How did you get this?"

"I stole it from Adam weeks ago. He never noticed."

"You could have done all this yourself and escaped."

Weiss shook her head. "I'm not fast or quiet enough. You at least have a chance of making it out undetected."

"Why don't you come with me?"

It was only a split second of silence before Weiss replied "No."

"Why? You helped me out of here, I'm sure you want out, too! Don't you have a family looking for you? A home for you to get back to?"

Weiss took a step away from her. "I don't want you to die. You're the only hope the White Fang has right now of getting out from under Salem. But I'm still the daughter of the SDC's owner, and you still put ordered my assassination."

Sienna scoffed. "Are you serious? We've got more at stake than the SDC right now."

"I know that Adam doesn't plan to kill me. With you, I'm just not sure. I wish you luck." She turned and ran, not even giving a proper goodbye. Secretly, she did wish Sienna would make it out and to safety, but if Sienna was going to work on the White Fang from the outside, she was determined to work on it from the inside.

The evening was quiet. Weiss nervously cleaned the entire living quarters from top to bottom to keep herself busy, wondering how she was going to play off Sienna's escape if she were questioned. She was jittery enough and had a horrible poker face. Adam would know the instant he saw her face that she had something to do with it.

She was cleaning the bathroom when she heard the door open and slam. She stayed cleaning, hoping she could just have a few minutes more to regain her composure.

"Hey!" he shouted from his bedroom. "Hey!" His tone could have sounded impatient, but it almost sounded panicked.

She came out of the bathroom and began removing her rubber gloves. "Sir?" Then she saw him: blood caked on his neck and face, his clothes in tatters and his posture slumped as if he were about to lose consciousness. She rushed to his side.

"What happened?"

"Sienna Khan…escaped…she…she killed five guards and was fighting three more by the time…I caught up to her." He was breathing heavily. "She…made it over the wall…and into the woods…we fought…but it was dark…and she's a cat…she can see….she got away."

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"He lifted up his shirt to show the would on his left side. Lodged between his fourth and fifth rib was the tip of the chain mace Sienna had stolen. Blood seeped out of the wound without freely flowing."

"Keep the blade in there until a medic can remove it. I'll call for help." Weiss stood to walk to the door, but a glove hand clamped down on her wrist.

"No. No medics. They can't…they can't see."

"That's life threatening, it needs to come out."

Adam gritted his teeth so he could spit out a whole sentence without grasping for air. "They can't know I'm wounded and Sienna is on the loose. I can't be weak. Not now."

"What do you want me to do?" Weiss did not like where this was going.

"Take it out and patch me up," he ordered.

"I can't."

"I'll get good and liquored up….you pull it out and stop the bleeding, and my aura will do the rest." He closed his eyes as a wave of pain washed over him. "I just need to make sure it comes out and doesn't get infected."

Weiss pursed her lips. "If we're doing this, we're doing it in the bathtub."

He sighed. He wasn't going to argue with her. He reached for her, not waiting until she was grounded to pull himself up. The stumbled into the bathroom together, leaving a trail muddy footprints and blood smears.

She helped him sit in the bathtub before pulling the shower curtain down, pulling up the bathmats and locking the door. She knew every nook of the room and was able to retrieve everything she thought she'd need in one pass. Gauze, bandages and rubbing alcohol were stored under the sink; fabric glue, scissors and tweezers, he had in a sewing kit for minor repairs and the booze was in the cabinet in his sitting room. She also grabbed a flashlight. Once she returned, she filled the sink with hot water and got to work. She gave him water to drink first, then giving him whiskey to sip. He breathed heavily, sometimes fighting to stay conscious but he never cried outright in pain as she worked on him.

She first cut his shirt off, carefully throwing it away in the plastic liner of the trashcan. Next, she washed as much blood away from the wound as she could. He was sweating and dreadfully pale. He made no objection when she removed his masks, gratefully pressing the cold washcloth Weiss gave him to put on his head. Next, she sanitized. Pouring rubbing alcohol over the wound, she felt Adam grip her arm like a vise. Remarkably, she wasn't squeamish when it came to blood, but she was still apprehensive about open wounds and exposed bone.

"I'm going to pull it out. On three?"

Adam took a deep breath and nodded.

"One, two, three," she pulled, not expecting so much resistance. The scraping of the blade against his ribs made her ears ring, but she kept applying the pressure. The broken blade came out followed by a gush of blood. With the wound flowing freely now, it was difficult to see the entrance to the wound well enough to seal it shut. Several towels were ruined blotting away the blood for Weiss to disinfect it again and glue the rend shut. After she was sure it would hold, she ordered him to drink more water while she grabbed him some fresh clothes.

The shower had a towel rack tiled into the back of it, making it a makeshift handlebar for Adam to grip while he rinsed off the blood and sweat from his fight. It was the best they could do for now: a proper shower would have to wait until morning. Weiss helped him to dry off, averting her eyes until he could get a pair of boxers on. He had to lean against her to get his feet through each of the pat legs and at one point he collapsed against her hard enough she had to push him back upright.

"You've lost a lot of blood. You need to lie down," Weiss insisted, leading him to the bed. She didn't bother pulling back the covers to make him work to move his legs that much.

"I'm cold." He muttered.

"I'll get you a blanket." She found a thick blanket and carefully draped it over me. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Your best option is to just sleep it off and let your aura work."

"Stay with me," he said. "Please. Until I fall asleep."

He never said please. Not even to his own men. Not even to his superiors when he had them.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't care, just don't leave."

"Ok." She walked around and climbed on the others side of the bed, curling up beside him.

"Does it at least feel like it's sealed up alright?" Weiss asked him.

"It'll do," he muttered without opening his eyes.

"It will probably scar, but nothing major," she tried finding things to keep his mind occupied.

"I've been through worse," Adam commented.

Weiss ran her fingers along the brand on his face. "I'm sure this was worse."

He was silent for a long time. His labored breathing evened out and Weiss would have sword he'd fallen asleep but he spoke.

"I was eight, and that was the age all the kids get their brands. I knew it was coming, and I don't know what I was thinking: I'd seen kids the year before recovering from their brands, and I'd seen several kids in line in front of me get branded but in my stupid eight-year-old brain thought I could somehow get out of it. I tried to slip out of line and one of the guards saw me, and grabbed me by the arm. He decided he'd make me go next and I used my horns to nail him in the crotch. It made him mad, so he decided to put the brand on my face, to scare the other kids into submission but to also let everyone at the Schnee Dust Company that I was trouble just with one look. I was so scared when I first escape that the scar would keep other faunus from helping me because I'd be so easy to identify, but the White Fang made sure I stayed hidden and made it out of Atlas. Part of why I designed the masks was not just to emphasize our animalistic nature, but to conceal our faces from the people who used to be our captors that could recognize us."

She hadn't realized it, but the entire time he was talking, she was stroking his forehead and scar.

"Can I have some more water?" he asked after a pause.

She slid off the bed and grabbed him a glass of water.

"Thank you," he said laying back down.

That was another first.

He only lifted his head to drink, but rationed it out, taking sips at regular intervals. They made small talk until he finished the glass and he grew even drowsier. Weiss was shocked he was even still conscious between the alcohol and the bloodloss, but perhaps the adrenaline rush was keeping him from falling asleep…

Before she knew what was happening, he'd wrapped his arm around her, pressing his hand into the small of her back and sitting up just far enough to kiss her. It wasn't particularly rough, but it was firm and deliberate. When he finished, he slumped back down into his pillow.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, releasing the grip on her waist, sliding his arm free and gripping her hand. He fell asleep like that. Not wanting to disturb him, she shifted her weight to get comfortable and curled up with her hand in his.

A lot of firsts happened tonight.


	15. Volume 2 Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again! After a few months of sabbatical, I'm ready to be back and am excited to where this season will lead our characters. While this first chapter is kinda slow, I plan on ramping it up in the following chapters. I really appreciate everyone's kind comments and encouragement and hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Weiss stirred first, her eyes opening as she lay motionless on the bed. She was still in her red cheongsam, stiff with dried blood and her hair had come undone during the night. Adam's hand still clung to hers, and she feared to pull it free lest she wake up, but there was work to be done. She gently pulled her hand free, watching his breathing remain even and deep and he slept.

There was so much to do: the walkway to the bathroom was caked with mostly just dried mud which could be easily scraped and vacuumed up, but the bathroom was something out of a horror film. Blood spattered everywhere during last night's events. The tile and bathtub would be easy enough to clean but the towels were a lost cause. She could throw them away, along with this uniform and not raise suspicion. Using the regular trash can liners, she set disposed of what she could and used the regular cleaners to re-clean the bathroom. She sighed in dismay when she pulled the shower curtain back into place. The night before she'd pulled up the bathmats and folded the shower curtain up and threw it over the curtain rod to keep it clean, but somehow, a clear line if red circles arced up the fabric side of the curtain. She took a deep breath and took it off the hooks. She could handle this.

Before the age of 16, Weiss had never even done a load of laundry herself. Moving to Beacon was a massive culture shock for her and while she was able to get help from Ruby and Yang for the basics, she found herself on the phone with Klein at least once a week getting advice for how to get unique stains out of her white dresses. Grass, ink, ash, blood, and even chocolate were no match for Klein's expertise. By the time second semester had rolled around, she was the stain sensei talking her seven classmates through how to remove food stains following the infamous food fight. Never did she think she'd be putting such an obtuse skill to use helping the high leader of the White Fang keep up appearances.

She finished removing the last of the dark brownish dots just before the normal time she fetched Adam his breakfast tray. Once the mats were clean and drying on the side of the bathtub, she put her hair up and changed out of her bloodstained dress into a fresh one.

She was unsure of when he would wake, but thought part of the keeping appearances would be to get his tray like normal. The hallways were refreshingly empty on a Saturday morning, giving her an easy chance to dispose of the extra trash bags before making her way to the cafeteria.

It was mostly bare, only the guard who just got off shift and the earliest of risers was about on the weekend. Weiss made sure to select fresh fruits and pastries for Adam: things that wouldn't get cold if he didn't wake up for awhile. Since Sienna was gone now, she'd have to eat breakfast by herself…or with Adam. She was hungry, but she knew she wasn't allowed to eat until Adam was finished with his meal: it was one of his dominance rules. But she decided to get a tray for herself so she didn't have to make two trips.

She passed Bran on the way out who seemed very excited to see her.

"Hey! I haven't gotten to talk to you much since I got here," he said smiling genuinely.

"I have to take this back to Adam, but here, walk with me," Weiss said, nodding in the direction of Adam's apartment. Bran fell in line beside her, the corridors empty enough he didn't have to worry about obstructing on-comers.

"You're looking healthier than you did back at Mountain Glenn."

"Yeah, actually. Adam's literally feeding me more so I'm not starving anymore."

"Do you want me to carry those trays for you?"

"Oh, no," she said pulling them away just in case he tried to reach for them. "It's part of the whole, 'I'm his personal slave' thing." She realized her answer had made him uncomfortable and tried changing the subject. "I take it everyone is abuzz about the events of last night," Weiss said, secretly hoping to get some information if Bran could provide any.

"I didn't see it but a lot of the people that saw the fight said it was bad. Lots of blood and heavy blows. I think it really bothered Ilia to see her idol and her mentor trying to kill each other."

"Yeah, Adam came in pretty riled up last night," Weiss admitted, hoping that if anyone overheard her that would be the extent of the rumors.

"They think she got out through the dojo. That's where they found her collar. Speaking of dojo, you and I should spar sometime. I know they set up the one ring so you can fight in it, and I have been improving on my technique since I've gotten some actual training from fellow axe wielders.

"I don't know if Adam will let me do that."

"Why not? It's not like you can get out the same way Sienna did."

Weiss sighed, louder than she'd wanted to. "Yeah, I know."

"I…I'm sorry." He stopped and put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I know it doesn't seem like much, but I really appreciate what you did for me in Mountain Glenn and I wanted to help somehow…to see if you could think of anything that I could do for the humans who are here."

"You mean slaves, Bran?"

"I know you're not a bad person, and that as individuals, humans don't deserve to be enslaved, but this is how Adam wants to handle captured humans and I can't just go against that. I can't go against him, but I _do_ want to help in whatever way I can. And the best thing I can do is try to get some kind of concessions made for the slaves that are here. So, I'm asking you: as someone who is limited in what he can provide, what can I do to make it easier on the people Adam's captured?"

Weiss took a deep breath and sighed again. "Keeping families together would probably be the biggest thing. I don't' know if you can vie for getting them more food, but make sure that the husbands and wives are able to share sleeping and living spaces with their kids. Most people have nothing to lose if you take their families away and you don't ever want somebody with nothing to lose."

Bran nodded intently. "Ok. Ok. I can see if we can do that. Thank you."

"Thank you, Bran. You're really sweet."

Bran turned the door handle for her to let her into the apartment with her hands full and went on his way. He really was a sweet kid and how he got mixed up with a group of violent terrorists.

Weiss set the tray down on the credenza and pondered it. It wasn't a fair question. How did anyone get where they are? Bran, probably like Blake got swept up in the ideals of chasing justice and equality. Adam was on a mission of vengeance and Weiss like all the other humans in the compound were brought in by force. In one way or another, circumstances brought them to the same compound in Mistral and she was doing her best to make a positive difference. Weiss had helped Sienna escape and Bran was going out of his way to try to make things easier for the other human workers who she rarely saw on a daily basis because they were mostly relegated to physical labor jobs like the back kitchen and hauling lumber.

Adam was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him by running the vacuum, so she used the opportunity to shower and wash her hair.

It hit her like a brick wall while she was enjoying the hot water running down her back.

Adam had kissed her.

Why?

An odd feeling came into the pit of her stomach. It wasn't guilt, but it wasn't really dread either, just an uneasiness that came with unanswered questions.

Why did he do it? Why did he apologize? Did he kiss her on purpose? Was it because she saved his life? Was he even aware of what he was doing? How drunk was he? Would he even remember? Was it the whiskey, or the blood loss? It seemed so measured, almost calculated, but she knew him too well to think it was as intentional as it seemed. Maybe he realized he had actually been in danger of dying and he felt overwhelmed and lucky to be alive. Maybe the blood loss combined with the alcohol left him extremely confused and he thought she was Blake. Maybe the rush of adrenaline just caused him to be ridiculously impulsive and shut off his frontal lobes. Maybe he really wanted to and all his inhibitions were gone.

No.

No, that was not the answer. It had to be some other reason.

She racked her brain as she finished up in the bathroom. Her body was refreshed but her mind was heavy with confusion as she made her way back into the main room of the apartment.

"Were you showering?" Adam asked, standing in front of the credenza perusing his breakfast options, eventually settling for an apple.

She was completely taken aback. He was already up and walking around. He had his cloth mask on, meaning he didn't intend to leave the apartment for a while, but he was at least able to stand and walk. She hadn't expected him to be up and going so quickly.

"Yyyy…yes, sir," Weiss eventually stammered. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I hope the running water didn't disturb you."

Adam shook his head. "I was just curious. You were in there a long time but I didn't hear you singing." He limped to a nearby armchair and eased himself down before biting into his apple.

"I didn't want to wake you," she replied. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get the comforter off the bed and wash any stains out before sending it to laundry."

Adam nodded, and she stripped the bed, looking over the blanket, comforter and sheets for stains, counting herself fortunate she only had a single stain on the blanked and a few tiny ones on his comforter. Pillowcases and sheets were safe.

"You've probably bled through those clothes too. I can get the stains out or you can just throw them out." She said as she tossed the comforter and the blanket by the bathroom door. "I'll also need to run the vacuum to get all the mud up, and if you need to change the dressing on the wound, I can get you more gauze."

"It's fine," Adam said, sitting back in the chair and closing his eyes. "I just need to rest for a little bit and heal. Needless to say, I don't think we'll be training this week."

"Of course, sir."

Adam looked at his scroll, furrowing his brow.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, sir."

"Eat now and on and when you drop the dishes off, bring me a dispenser of coffee."

"The whole dispenser?"

"Yes. I'm going to need it."

She stood at the credenza to eat, wolfing down the pastry and apple she'd gotten for herself. Adam even offered her the banana off her plate which she gratefully accepted. He stayed in his chair with his eyes closed as she finished and loaded up everything to return.

It was an hour before lunch and the cafeteria was already beginning to fill up with mask-less faunus as Weiss explained to the cook that Adam wanted an entire pump dispenser for himself. She leaned on the counter of the serving line awaiting the return of her coffee.

"You think Adam taps that?"

It was louder than a whisper but not loud enough to pick out of the rest of the bustling of the room. The fact that she even caught it was a miracle, but she stayed where she was, listening intently. She dared not even turn around to see who was talking about her: the voice was obviously male, but she couldn't even be sure in which direction he was sitting.

"I doubt it," was the reply. "Adam's not into humans."

"Yeah, but I can see him doing it just to put her in her place," a third voice chimed in. This one was female.

"You're honestly telling me he keeps a girl with legs like that in his private quarters all day long and doesn't bend her over at least once in a while?" The first man seemed insistent.

"Honey, She's human. She's a Schnee. He might take out some aggression on her, but I doubt he's keeping her like a fleshlight in a drawer." the female insisted.

"Or he might get off on knowing he can have a Schnee on her knees for him every night. That has to be borderline cathartic." the second faunus added.

"I can tell you what I'd do with her. Same thing as Lieutenant…."

"Here's your coffee." the cook said, hoisting the entire dispenser over the counter and handing her a foam cup filled with sugar and cream packets. Weiss was jolted back to the matter in front of her. She graciously took the decanter by the handle and scurried away, trying to put the conversation she'd overheard behind her. They were just soldiers, and they were just talking. Everyone talks like that when they think no one is listening, right?

Adam was still in his chair when she came in with the coffee, albeit looking more alert. He was typing on his scroll, apparently making arrangements for him to stay in as much as possible even with the arrival of other White Fang chapter leaders and Hazel less than a week away and the plan to attack Haven the week after that. It was only when she went to pour him a cup that she realized she'd accidentally grabbed two foam cups stuck together.

"Sorry about that," she said as she pried them apart.

"You know what?" he gestured toward the extra. "Have a cup. You were up late last night too."

She didn't like black coffee, but was so rarely offered anything she was too afraid to ask if she could use the packets the kitchen staff had sent with her for fear she'd seem ungrateful. She poured herself half a cup and leaned with her back against the credenza sipping the hot bitter liquid down, feigning gratitude.

"You know," he finally said out loud. "I was the tiniest bit worried you wouldn't catch the clue to let Sienna out."

Weiss lowered the cup away from her mouth. "What do you mean?"

Adam smirked. "Why do you think I deliberately made you take food to Sienna Khan?"

"I don't know. To assert dominance? To force her to take food from the human slave of the man that over threw her. Are you saying there's another reason?"

"And why do you think I casually let it slip that Sienna Khan would be executed last night?"

The pieces all fell into place in her mind. "You were counting on me to not only befriend Sienna, but to help her escape?"

"Of course. You're a bleeding heart and that makes you predictable," Adam said without an ounce of remorse. He finished his first cup of coffee and pumped himself another. "I didn't know how, but I needed to bank on not knowing so that I could plausibly look shocked when I saw how it played out."

"But why would you even want me to do that?"

"Simple: because I needed to get Sienna Khan out of the compound without looking like I was just letting a fugitive go. I couldn't just set her loose, Salem's goons would think I was sabotaging the White Fang, but at the same time, I couldn't orchestrate the escape myself, I needed plausible deniability. So, I made sure you built up some kind of attachment to Sienna and then announced I'd execute knowing you'd want to ensure her survival. Even Sienna couldn't know I planned on releasing her or else she might go easy on me when I confronted her. You're actually a pretty good strategist."

"You manipulated me?" Weiss didn't know which bothered her more, that she had been that predictable or that he'd preyed upon it. Adam was her captor and wasn't above doing anything to her: the brand on her back was proof of that, but knowing he was willing to psychologically prod her into furthering his own interests…. she had no business feeling betrayed, but she did.

"How did you know I'd help her?" Weiss furrowed her brows at him.

"Because you asked to take your meals with her. People don't ask to spend time with people they hate."

It was unsettling. In one motion, Weiss quaffed the rest of her coffee and threw the cup away.

"I should get to vacuuming this mud up. I should be done getting it all out in time for lunch," she said as she marched away to retrieve the vacuum from the cleaning closet.

She was grateful she had something to focus on and white noise to tune everything out. She was a fool for thinking she was finally starting to make in-roads here. The faunus still hated her and Adam hadn't come to respect her in any way. He was still the same person, and that kiss was probably some kind of power play to manipulate her into saving his life in the future instead of letting him bleed out the next time he got impaled by an escaping fugitive. Inwardly, she began cursing herself for not taking Sienna up on her offer to escape with her, but with her luck, Sienna would have betrayed her, too.

No, Sienna Khan was a merciless antagonist.

Adam was a manipulator.

Blake was a traitor.

The Lieutenant was a tyrant.

The White Fang were all terrorists.

The faunus were monsters.


	16. Volume 2 Chapter 2

A/N: So I found out this week that I have been laid off. While this isn't a surprise in the current climate, it is a little nerve wracking for me. But I also have some good news. An online theater project has picked up a little sketch I did and not only is planning to perform it, but I've been asked to write some follow up content for it in case they want to do a sequel and threquel, so maybe this is finally where my writing turns from a hobby into an actual writing career.

As far as my little RWBY rants, I think upon re-watching volumes 1 and 2, I have a new and much deeper appreciation for two character: Sun and Penny, neither of whom I particularly focused on as much my first time through. Sun was so hilarious and fun and there was this likability to him that you coudln't help but smile when he was being sassy. I hope we get to see him in later seasons. Penny was also a huge ray of sunshine and I am so glad the writers decided to bring her back. I don't know if that was a decision like Grimjow where the fans just asked for it long enough and the production team said "fine" and just put it in or if they had that planned all along, but I am glad she's back and am curious to see what direction they will take her.

Neither Sun nor Penny had anything to do with this chapter, I just got to thinking about them. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Adam was scowling at her.

"You don't have any bloodlust," he commented as he sheathed his katana. He snapped his finger and was thrown a towel.

Weiss shrugged between pants for breath. Despite his own insistence that he would have to "take it easy" after his stab wound, he was back on his feet after only three days and was training again on the fourth. Weiss' skill had improved as she'd adjusted to her new weapon and intense training with Adam. With her aura restored in the ring, she was able to use her glyphs to at a minimum give her a fighting chance. However, despite her improvement against him, Adam still seemed unsatisfied with her. "Sorry, I have no dust, and this ridiculously heavy…double-edged stumpy katana thing slowing me down."

Adam lifted the weapon out of her hands. "It's called a tsurugi, and it's not your speed that's the problem. It's your drive. You're competitive but in a strictly theoretical sense. You enjoy achieving, right?"

"Of course," Weiss said, wiping herself down. "I've always been competitive: academically, fine arts, even at Beacon."

"But is it because you wanted to win or because you wanted to smash your opponent into the dirt? You may have gotten accepted into a huntsman academy, but did you feel a sense of satisfaction when you killed grimm?" He bent under the cords of the ring, holding them up for her to slip through as well.

As always, it was an uncomfortable adjustment feeling her aura drain away. She gripped the ropes to steady herself for a brief moment before replying.

"I guess not. I was more relieved at surviving or at succeeding in pulling off a strategy."

"If you're going to be a successful fighter, you have to desire the devastation of your opponent as much as you desire your own victory. Seeing them lose or suffer should give you some sort of satisfaction knowing that you caused it. You have to have a killer instinct."

"I…I guess…" In public, Weiss was wont to disagree with him, not to make him look good in front of his men, but fearing if she sassed him or displeased him where his men could see, he'd feel obligated to punish her as a show of force. Behind closed doors however, he almost welcomed her disagreeing input on things and they argued frequently.

"We'll try to draw that bloodlust out of you yet," he promised. "We just have to find what it is that makes you want to impose your power on others."

"Yes, sir," she replied. She took his used towel to put in the laundry with her own and put her weapon back on the wall.

"Friday, there'll be no training," the high leader reminded her, "Hazel and the chapter heads will be gathered here for a meeting. Let's hope the weekend is less…eventful that last."

Weiss smiled and gave a half laugh. Eventful was one word for it.

It had been four days and he still hadn't mentioned the kiss. Either he had forgotten it entirely or wanted to pretend like it never happened, leaving her with lack of closure she so desperately sought. She had decided to push it out of her mind by attributing it to some manipulation tactic on his part.

Despite such a short recovery time, Adam wanted to get back to normal, most likely to keep up appearances. She tried to tell him he was pushing himself too hard, he ignored her entirely, resuming his plans for the upcoming attack on Haven. Weiss was almost relieved because it meant Adam wouldn't be doing anything physically strenuous for the next few days while he'd be hosting the brothers from other White Fang chapters.

Bran was able to catch her in the hallway as she left. "Hey. I know it's not much but I wanted to let you know I tried to talk to the people in charge of the other humans. I asked if they could let the families stay together, but they said keeping the children separate ensured the compliance of the adults. I tried explaining that they'd be more compliant if they knew their families were safe, but they wouldn't hear it. They said that's how the humans used to keep us in line: they're just using their own tactics against them."

Weiss let out a long exhale. "I know it's not your fault, and I thank you for trying."

"I can at least let them work and spend time together when they're on my watch," Bran assured her. "If you of all people can treat a faunus with dignity, then I'll find a way to treat humans with the same respect."

Weiss smiled and nodded. "That's very kind of you," she said sincerely. "Out of everyone here, you're the only one it seems that doesn't have a…bloodlust for humanity."

Not much was said about Adam's platinum haired trophy at the meeting with chapter heads. The most shocked one to see her was Mercury Black, who had come with Hazel to oversee the White Fang's attack plan. She was required to sit on the floor beside his chair, ready at a moment's notice to fetch him whatever he wanted. She kept her ears open, but without a view of the tabletop could only hear the plans, not see where and how the plans were meant to unfold.

Without the Atlas military to sabotage and without any good methods to transport grimm, the attack on Haven would rest squarely on the shoulders of the White Fang: a perfect set-up for Salem as she could use it as a means of pitting humans and faunus against each other further. The plan as it stood was for the White Fang to plant bombs and wreak havoc on the school while Hazel and his associates would infiltrate the building and "collect" some things they needed. Hazel was vague about what he wanted, but Adam was satisfied being able to destroy another huntsman academy.

The meeting lasted for hours, with the twelve occupants never left the conference room. Weiss served the guests two meals singlehandedly, never once saying anything beyond a "yes, sir" or "yes, ma'am". To the room, she played her part well: a slave, accepting of her fate and stripped of all desires for a better existence.

At the end of it all, Adam was commended for his actions by the other faunus, though some were skeptical at his vision to institutionalize slavery with human prisoners. Despite their favorability toward her ownership, most agreed she should not be present at the survey trip scheduled over the weekend. Adam reluctantly agreed to leave Weiss behind as they travelled to Haven to further their strategies insisting instead on bringing Ilia, despite her wanting to return to doing recon in Menagerie.

Weiss would not deny that she'd enjoy the weekend off. She could sleep in, get ahead in some of her work like laundry and ironing, do some snooping through Adam's things to get a further look at his plans, and still have time to herself. She told herself that she should take this opportunity to spar with Bran like she'd been wanting, but time off was rare, and she wanted to spend it relaxing and finding ways to undermine her captors, not befriend them.

Adam hadn't fully trusted Weiss to not meddle with his things while he was away, but didn't want to put her in a cell while he was gone. He still didn't fully trust the other White Fang around her, and if the lieutenant tried to repeat what he'd done in Mountain Glenn, then putting her in a holding cell while he was away would just be delivering her on a silver platter. He'd have to leave her alone in his private quarters to maintain the image that he'd conquered her, though he knew full well her spirit was far from broken: her body and posture may have been a good show to the officers, but he knew by the look in her eyes and by the thing she said when the others weren't around that she was still as defiant as ever. Still, she had her uses: she did find a way to get Sienna off the property, and she had doctored him up after the fight…

"That can't be good," Mercury commented as he pointed to gray haze rising above the tree line.

While Hazel and Mercury looked at the smoke with interest, Adam and the other members of the brotherhood became agitated. The pilot of the aircraft ordered the passengers to sit and buckle up so he could take the craft in, pushing the speed of the ship until it put everyone on the brink of nausea. While they realized that the reality was probably nothing serious: a minor dust explosion or a kitchen fire that was already under control, there was still an air of dread as they landed and approached, fearing the worst. Adam was the first off the transport followed by Ilia who could only stand in shock as they took in the scene before them.

Smoke poured out of every window and door as the blaze consumed the palace. The fire protocol had been followed and several of the White Fang had made it out alive, gathering on the north side of the building in a forest clearing. Most just coughed and sputtered for breath while others with more severe injuries were carried out. Medics were working frantically, trying to attend as many injuries as possible while any faunus with a relevant semblance tried keeping the fire contained or went back in to find their comrades.

"Lehela," Adam knelt beside the aging woman as she tended to a burn victim. "What happened?"

"A handful of the human servants jumped their guard set a fire in the pantry, It got out of control faster than we could control it. They're still trying to get everyone out," she said without looking at him directly. Another wave of officers fishing out their comrades and slaves emerged from the doorways. Adam and the chapter heads immediately began assisting finding places to lay the injured.

"How many are left still in there?"

"From what we can tell there's at least thirty faunus missing and almost half the slaves," the officer reported.

"What can we do to help?" Hazel asked.

"For now, help set up a perimeter. This will be sure to attract grimm. We were able to move all the air transports away from the blaze and we're using them to haul water to try and douse the flames."

"What do we do about the ones still trapped inside?"

A loud crack interrupted them as a section of the building buckled then collapsed, shooting clouds of ash and soot into the air.

"I don't think there's much chance of living if they're still inside."

Adam looked around, surveying the splayed bodies of faunus and humans in various stages of injuries: burns, gashes, unconscious. The overwhelming majority had made it out alive and most with just minor injuries. He was grateful that everyone had made it out…

"Where's Weiss?" he asked.

No one answered.

His voice went from a command to a snarl. "Where's Weiss?"

The officer's daren't answer him, but Lehela did, standing as she moved to the next cot. "She was a human and no one was going to risk going in after her. We had more important lives to save."

"I'm going in after her," he said flatly.

"You can't go back in," one of his officers said, "The building's gone. The only thing we can do is keep it from burning down the forest at this point. The Schnee girl is probably already dead from the smoke anyway."

Adam looked somberly at the headquarters, then at the White Fang leaders, then to Hazel and the boy, and finally at his own men. His mind was made up; he removed a handkerchief from his breast pocket and tied it around his head covering his nose and mouth.

"Adam, don't!" Ilia pled, her chameleon spots changing to shades of gray and black as she grabbed his sleeve trying desperately to pull him away from the burning building. Adam rounded on her.

"I _need_ her!" he shouted. Adam almost never raised his voice, but this wasn't a shout of anger or frustration. It was emphatic and distressed. Ilia loosened her grip in shock, watching helplessly as he vanished into the gray wall of smoke of the palace gates.

"What is he doing?" Mercury asked, looking perplexed at Hazel.

"Apparently he finds her valuable either to himself or his plans," Hazel responded. "But our allies need help, and we'll offer it to them in whatever way we can. Let the high leader sort out his own business."

Two minutes passed, then five, then ten.

"Should we go after him?" Lehela asked.

The security officer shook his head. "We're not risking more lives."

The airships arrived with the water, dousing the growing edges of the flames to keep them from catching the nearby trees.

The onlookers expected their high leader to march out of the building in slow motion, carrying his quarry bridal style like some sort of high-budget movie. The reality was far less glamorous. He staggered into the open, barely able to walk as he had the heiress over his shoulder, her hair and clothes scorched with black splotches. He gasped desperately for air as his knees buckled underneath him. Hazel was at his side in a moment, assisting him to the safe zone. The high leader wasted no time in ripping the bandana off and breathing deeply trying to catch his breath. Despite the commotion of injured comrades and frantic firefighting, never for a moment did he remove his attention from Weiss.

Her body was limp. He gently laid her down, removing his jacket to cradle her head.

"She's not breathing," he called to a medic. If the faunus around him hadn't known better, they would have sworn he sounded panicked.

He put his ear to her lips, and his fingers pressed into her neck feeling for a pulse. Her heartbeat was faint. Frantic, he removed his grimm mask and began giving her mouth-to-mouth. The medic hesitated before stepping away to help others. Adam continued, alternating breaths and chest compression. When she didn't respond, he removed his sword and slipped it between her neck and the aura collar, using only the tiniest bit of his semblance to shatter the metal. Immediately, the aura around her body began to glow an almost ethereal white and he pressed his lips to hers once again, forcing air into her lungs.

The boosted healing of her aura was enough to revive her. She coughed and gasped for air, her blue eyes opening to find herself cradled in his arms.

The sight left his underlings and allies speechless, but Adam didn't notice. Until he was assured of the huntress' condition, he refused to leave her side, letting her grip his arm to pull herself up as she continued to heave and clear her lungs of the smoke.

Small grimm: mimics and nevermore began seeping out of the forest; drawn by the pain of the faunus and the absolute terror of the humans who had survived.

"Adam," Ilia called to him.

"Go." Lehela admonished. "They need you. She'll be fine. We're going to sedate all the wounded to keep their emotions from attracting more grimm."

He hesitated at first, but seeing the approaching grimm, stood and joined Ilia in defending the survivors until the forest again was quiet. The hiss and crackle of the fire eventually died as the hovercrafts extinguished the flames, leaving the sky filled with haze, the ground covered in a layer of ash and the remains of the building charred black, creating a depressing picture of loss, all in shades of gray.

She hated the sensation of losing her faculties when the needle was put into her arm, but she remained compliant as the sedative took over, eventually regaining consciousness among the other humans stored inside a cargo transport, forced in a sitting position with her hands secured above her head.

"What's going to happen to us?" one of the women sobbed.

"I don't know, but we can't keep panicking, it's just going to attract more grimm," another said.

"What does it matter? They're just going to kill us anyway. Or worse," the man sitting next to Weiss chimed in.

"They're not going to kill us," Weiss corrected him. "They don't want to eliminate us, the want to subjugate us." Her words weren't intended to comfort, but even so, they came out harsher than she had wanted.

"That's easy for you to say, you're Adam's little pet," an angry young man shouted at her from the far end of the ship. "He feeds you and lets you sleep in a bed. Of course, he won't kill you."

"I sleep on a cot, I just sleep in a different part of the palace," Weiss snapped back. "We're all in this same boat, and we need to stick together if we're going to make it out eventually."

"Make it out and go where?" the first woman said. "We don't even know where we are."

"They flew us over open water, so somewhere in Mistral, I assume," mused another. "But where or if we can even survive long enough to make it back to civilization, I don't know. I was willing to go down with the building, but who knows what they'll do to punish us? They know we're the ones who set the fire."

"SHHHH! Someone's coming!" shouted a child.

The murmurings of the humans quieted as two faunus walked past, stopping just out of view of the ship through open doors on the hover craft.

"Including the Schnee, we've got twenty-two humans still alive and we've found four bodies we can confirm aren't faunus leaving us with twenty-six out of thirty-two accounted for," the faunus said.

"Do you know which ones aren't accounted for?" his companion asked.

"The other humans won't talk, so we don't know who, if any, are missing. Bran would have known, he was in charge of the humans, but he's one of the one's they took down to set the fire in the first place." There was a slight pause. "It was pretty rough when we found him. They left him tied up in the pantry so…He was just a kid."

Weiss spontaneously felt the blood boil inside her. "What did you do?!" she screamed at the other passengers. The cargo bay wasn't lit and the light outside was quickly fading into nightfall, but she could still see the defiance in their faces. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself before asking again in a demanding tone of voice: "What. did. you. do?"

"We had to try…" one began. With her hands still restrained, Weiss formed a tiny white glyph over his lips and pushed it forward with her fingers that forced mouth shut. She didn't want to hear it.

"Bran was the_ one_ person who tried to help you," she seethed, hot tears pouring out of her eyes. "Who tried to make your lives better! He asked_ me_ what _he_ could do make _your_ lives more comfortable. He was a good kid!"

"He was just another prison keeper!" the youth who had confronted her before said. "He may have been nicer but he was still part of the system of keeping us in chains."

"He was a child! And you killed him!"

"He was a monster, just like the rest of them!"

The use of the word monster caught her. It was the exact word she'd used to describe the faunus for everything they'd done to her from robbing her family to her personal interactions. Sienna, Adam, the Lieutenant, and the members of the White Fang who'd set grimm loose at Beacon on a bunch of teenagers and unarmed townsfolk were indeed monsters.

But not Bran. Bran wasn't a monster. He was fifteen.

She looked again into unapologetic eyes of the other humans in the compartment. There was no remorse. Just as she predicted: they had nothing to lose and were willing to throw that 'nothing' away even if it accomplished nothing more than inconveniencing their captors. Even if it killed innocent people along the way.

These people were monsters.

Humans were monsters.


	17. Volume 2 Chapter 3

A/N: For research purposes, I've rewatched the first two and a half volumes of RWBY as well as the entirety of the World of Remnant series, and glory are there some massive plot holes and lore contradictions. In a case like this, where the canonicity is difficult to establish due to the different mediums in addition to a lore that ret-cons or just straight up changes the lore, I feel the need to address how to best interpret/rectify said lore for my story to keep the continuity, so for the next few chapters I'll be tackling where the story has massive issues and how/what version I'm going to follow for my own story: starting with Yang's semblance.

Tai refers to Yang's semblance as an overgrown temper tantrum, and one of the board games refers to it as rage, and it's also seen as coming out when she loses her temper, but when speaking about "burn", the official name for her semblance, Ruby says she can absorb damage and send it back with double strength, further stating that the extra power is stored in her hair, which is both cool and makes her semblance more like Adam's (especially with the glowy hair). So if returning damage her body has absorbed is what her semblance can do, then why the "temper tantrum" comments and all the times Yang has lost her temper and in so doing flared her semblance. My best guess is that the temper doesn't control the absorption of damage, but it does control how well she can keep it stored. If she loses control, if her temper gets the better of her, she has a harder time keeping that power contained. So, damage is what creates the semblance, temperament is what helps her control the semblance she has. We don't see emotions being involved much with Adam's semblance, so it might not be as big of a factor for him, but his seems more based on mechanical force while Yang's seems relative to pain she experiences. (i.e. a burn would give Yang power but not Adam, and a blocked blow would give Adam power but not Yang)

It also makes me wonder then with how vaguely defined "damage" is if Yang had some weird internal problem like her appendix ruptured if she could turn that into some kind of ungodly power source and if her semblance would lead to masochistic tendencies.

Anywho, thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

As Sun sipped his tea, he looked over at the piece of paper Blake was doodling on. It was a nervous habit she did when she couldn't get something off her mind, and while she wasn't an artist, the strokes made with the pen were decipherable. She's drawn the White Fang symbol, their new one with the more sinister lion's head and the claw marks rather than the original symbol flown under her father's leadership. There was also a snowflake: Weiss' emblem, as well as a vague outline of the roof-line and towers of Haven Academy. Despite looking down, the dark circles under her eyes were visible.

"You're doing it again," Sun said.

Blake jolted a little, his voice startling her. She frowned at him as she pulled the notepad out of his vision to keep away from his prying eyes.

"I'm fine," Blake sighed.

"It's ok to not be fine," Sun shrugged as he used his tail to raise his teacup in her direction. "You've been through a lot. We all have."

She put her pen down and folded her arms on the table before resting her head on one elbow. "I came home to help sort out everything that happened at Beacon. And not only have I not gotten to process that, but my family was attacked, my house burned down, one of my best friends almost killed you and I find out Weiss might very well be a captive of Adam's. This is the exact opposite of what I wanted."

"Hmmm. It's almost like you can't run from your problems."

She frowned at him. "No. Some of them follow me home and embarrass me in front of my dad."

"Fair enough." He placed his teacup back on the saucer.

"It's just…I just wanted a minute to calm down and collect myself and there hasn't been a moment's peace since…well, since Penny died. I couldn't even relax on the boat trip. I can't even relax in my own home."

"No…but that's because your own home burned down. Right now, we're relaxing in someone else's spare apartment. So?"

"What do you mean "so"?" She lifted her head to squint at him angrily, her ears flattening back. "We don't even have time to get our feet under us. The attack on Haven is less than a week away. We leave tomorrow. This is all happening too much too fast. How are we ever supposed to keep up?"

"The truth is, you might not be able to. But that's part of being a huntress." Sun rested a hand on her arm. "You said once that you wanted to become a huntress to help undo all the hate you helped spread when you were still a part of the White Fang. This is your chance, and there's a huge group of faunus ready to follow the Belladonnas into battle. We'll stop Adam, and we'll keep Haven safe."

"And after that? What new crisis will there be?"

Sun shrugged again. "Who knows. But we'll rise to the occasion to fight it, because we're huntsmen, and being heroes is kinda what we do."

While his words were encouraging, Blake's mind wondered if she could do it on her own without her team. Sun seemed to feel independent going solo, but Blake had come to trust both Yang as a partner and RWBY as her team. When this was all over, she'd have to find a way to reach out to them: at least to Ruby and Yang since she could probably find out their address. Patch was a small enough island they'd be easy to find.

She owed them an apology.

* * *

Hitting the bar first or home then the bar was a difficult decision. The huntsman had spent his entire day tracking down huntsmen and huntresses only to come up entirely empty handed. The day had gone from inconvenient, to mildly irritating, to almost beyond belief to outright depressing. And he didn't handle depression very well. Not one huntsman was available on a single registry in Mistral. They'd either been assigned missions that put them on the outskirts of the kingdom, or high in the mountains beyond the reach of scroll communication, or worse, just plain missing. With not one soul to aid in the defense of Haven Academy, Qrow trudged back into town. His grumbling stomach told him food was the priority over drink, leading him in the direction of the safe-house rather than the bar. He'd eat and shower first, then go drink away his frustrations.

In truth, he was more disappointed that he was letting Ozpin down again than he was about not having any numbers to keep the school safe. The White Fang could come at full force and Salem's forces, but without the Spring Maiden, the vault would remain sealed and the relic remain safe.

He leaned on a railing overlooking the in the foothills below. How could there be no huntsmen at all? What if there was a grimm attack, who would come? In the pit of his stomach, he knew it was no coincidence; Salem had something to do with the abandonment of Haven, and that mean the missing huntsmen were most likely dead. He sighed and removed his scroll, crossing off the last name of a huntress he was unable to locate. He closed out the huntsman app and let his fingers drag across the screen absent-mindedly, eventually opening up the secret messaging app he'd installed exclusively to communicate with Winter.

Most scrolls had a messaging app pre-installed with the operating system, but they were insecure and could be easily hacked. Winter had suggested a more secure messaging application, but even then, communication was strictly prohibited to emergencies and extenuating circumstances. In the past month he'd only received two messages from her.

_Please let me know you're ok when you're able._

She'd sent it on her way back to Atlas just a few hours after she sang to him while he was still in a coma. He never had the chance to respond to it though. Only a few hours after she sent the first message, she sent another:

_Ironwood is closing Atlas borders. No outside communication is allowed. I am deactivating this application for security purposes. Be safe. Come back to me._

His scroll had received the messages, but the window to respond with a message of his own was grayed out. The only way he'd be able to talk to her again is if they saw each other in person, and the only way that would happen is if they had the relic and, therefore, a good reason to be allowed into Atlas, and that only way _that _would happen is if they actually were able to defend the academy. And, of course, the only way that would happen is if they found enough huntsmen able and willing to help.

"This isn't right. I get one or two of them, but all of them?" he said aloud to no one in particular. He let out a heavy sigh and let his head sag in defeat.

Behind him, he heard the familiar crackle of Raven's portal opening.

"Raven?"

From within the portal, he could distinctly hear the sound of…an engine?

His eyes widened with recognition as he let out a drawn out "oooohhhhhhh".

* * *

Adam personally oversaw the care of the faunus wounded in the fire, made arrangements for Hazel and the other chapter heads and helped compile a list of confirmed deaths and those still missing. Currently, there were twenty-one bodies recovered from the remains of the building: sixteen faunus, five human. Six additional faunus died from injuries or smoke inhalation, and a seventh was killed by a grimm defending the medics, resulting in a total death count of twenty-eight. Three humans were still missing, presumably escaped in the chaos of the afternoon, but the remaining White Fang had all members present and accounted for.

The loss of the headquarters was irreparable. There were wounded faunus to care for, it was getting dark, the entire population of the palace being crowded on to the few hovercrafts and airships that had been salvaged before the building went up altogether.

Using the emergency rations and tents stored on the aircrafts, the site was converted into a makeshift camp. Patrols were established, hunting parties were sent to gather food and firewood.

"Typical," one of the chapter heads mused to Adam. She was a battered looking woman with dark hair and ears like a bear sitting atop her dark, short hair. "Humans sending us back to square one."

"That's nothing new," Adam replied.

"I'll have my chapter send food and whatever supplies we can spare."

"My people will greatly appreciate your help," he said with genuine gratitude.

Ilia appeared, but stood a short distance away so as not to interrupt them. With a wave of his hand, he beckoned her forward. She saluted before giving her report.

"We sent out a hunting party and they've gotten enough fresh meat to serve the officers. The cook says it will be ready in twenty minutes or so."

Adam nodded.

"The morale seems to be good, given the circumstances," she continued. The men at least want to know what the plans for rebuilding are. It'll give them hope if we have something we can tell them: at least give them a promise we'll put a roof over their heads."

"We didn't build that palace," Adam replied, "We moved in when we found it abandoned. Using Mistral's old cities instead of building our own keeps us further off the radar. There are several small villages overtaken by grimm and bandits we can move into further north. I'll send a scouting group to find a place big enough to hold all of us and we'll relocate within the next two days."

"And Haven?"

"Haven will burn."

Weiss had wound down from a second bout of tears and was exhausted. She'd refused to talk or interact any more with the other humans in the craft, too angry to even make eye contact with them.

They could have attacked anyone, any of the guards, the lieutenant, any of their captors, but the undoubtedly chose Bran because he was young, trusting, and would probably be easy to overpower. His innocence and youth, the two best things about him were the weaknesses his prisoners exploited.

Adam collected her some time after dark. She said nothing as he pulled her up and escorted her back to his tent. Under the better lighting he got a better look at her.

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

Weiss shook her head.

As the high leader, Adam had been served roasted rabbit, and a few cuts were still sitting on a plate, which he offered to her, and she gratefully accepted. He'd gone back into a burning building to save her life; she wasn't going to complain about eating his leftovers.

"Gods I could use a drink right now," he muttered under his breath as she ate. The tent that had been set up for him offered privacy and little else. He'd gotten a small air mattress stored in the ships and a small end table that had been salvaged from the fire and two blankets. At least it was warm enough outside to not warrant a blanket for warmth.

"I always forget how you slip into that perfect refined posture whenever you eat," he said shaking his head. Her dress had holes in it, her hair had darkened from its silvery white luster to an almost lead color from all the dirt and ash, and her porcelain skin was marred with black smudges all up her arms and back and even on her face and yet, despite looking like she just survived a fire and sitting on the hard dirt with no utensils, she still managed to eat like a lady.

"What are you going to do to the humans?" Weiss finally asked when only bones remained of the rabbit meat.

"Why? Are you going to object? Get angry and call me a monster like last time?"

"No, I was just curious. I'm done defending them. Their stupidity got an innocent boy and even some of their own killed today for nothing. After this, I say let Salem have the lot of you. Humans and faunus."

Adam was undressing for bed and had already removed his outer mask and shirt when she said this. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Do you really have the nerve to look shocked after_ today_? After all you've seen? The only thing that's shattered your faith is the death of a faunus boy you barely knew? You didn't lose friends at Beacon?"

Weiss thought back to the Vytal festival and seeing everything go wrong. It started all the way back when General Ironwood showed up with the whole of the Atlas fleet, but things hadn't truly become dire until…until Penny died. Then Pyrrha.

"I lost people, but it was different. That was a punctiliar tragedy; something only seen once a century. At least I thought it was…I always had this idea that there were grimm and maybe out there were some sinister organizations that dealt in black market trading or maybe were terrorists like the White Fang, but the normal people, and normal faunus didn't have that kind of hatred in their hearts. I didn't become a huntress to fight other people, I joined to fight grimm."

"The real world is much darker and messier than your precious academies would teach you. The grimm thrive the way they do because we act the way we do." He shut off the lamps, only leaving one remaining.

"And I think that's the most depressing part about it. Humans and faunus alike know that this kind of negativity only will bring more discord, more grimm, more death but they insist on acting that way anyway."

"Yes." Adam agreed nodding, "Humans are spiteful enough to let themselves die if it is detrimental to the advancement of the faunus. They'd rather die than see us succeed."

Weiss scoffed. "Really? That's what you're taking away from this whole scenario?"

"There's nothing else to take away. Mankind is spiteful and arrogant and the only reliable thing they do is destroy the things that benefit them." He threw one of the folded blankets at her, hoping she'd catch the hint that he wasn't in the mood to argue. He'd had a long day.

She did not catch the hint.

"We're the spiteful ones? Really?" It was too dim to see, but he was pretty sure Weiss had rolled her eyes. "You had a chance to make something of yourselves and what you made was a group of half-assed terrorists who are now bowing at the mercy of a mistress who is a combination of your two worst enemies. You are putting your people in the servitude of the humans and the grimm, risking the extinction of the earth because you'd rather see humanity extinguished than help them defeat evil incarnate. How is that anything but spiteful?"

"You sound like Sienna Khan."

"Because Sienna Khan was right, and you knew it. It's why you couldn't bring yourself to kill her. But you had to keep up appearances so you couldn't release her. Even you acknowledge the lack of logic of your actions but you'd rather stick to your guns than admit you were wrong."

"I may have been wrong about how I wanted to go about advancing the faunus, but I am not wrong about humanity's deeply entrenched belief that we will never be their equals and are just… anthropomorphic livestock." He huffed and rolled over. "And to answer your question, I haven't decided what to do with the prisoners yet. I've had suggestions from public flogging, to executing just the men, to tying them up in the ruins and leaving them behind so the grimm won't follow us to, offering to lessen their punishment if they implicate which of them actually started the fire, just to see what would happen if they turned against each other. That, however can wait until the morning, as can any other topic you want to wax eloquent about. Goodnight. Please put the lamp out, and don't try to escape, you won't make it very far."

Weiss pursed her lips. She didn't want to be done. She wanted to keep arguing: it would distract her from Dax Branagh, but if Adam wasn't in the mood she wasn't going to press him. She found a grassy spot in the tent and used the blanket as a pillow to try and bed down though she doubted she'd get any sleep.

* * *

It warmed Qrow's heart to see his nieces united. It almost made him believe there was a little bit of hope left in the world. From what he could see, Yang had started functioning normally again and had even mastered the use of her prosthetic. She'd be a powerhouse for sure and a great help when Haven was attacked, but after the conversation following dinner, it seemed like not only was she not fully on board, but that the tone of the group as a whole had gotten darker.

Qrow's secret had come out, met with suspicious stares from the five former students gathered in the room. It was hard to justify his actions to teenagers but Ozpin had done his best: his gifts of magic were not imposed upon non-consenting children as a means of forcefully ensuring their loyalty and service as Raven had portrayed it. The Branwen twins were seniors when they chose to accept the power willingly, they were twenty and Tai and Raven were already engaged. It may have been a hasty decision on her part, but Yang's mother had been fully capable of declining the offer in favor of what Ozpin referred to "abstinence" from his endeavor.

He thought he was in hot water as it was with Ozpin's interrogation, thankful that the tension had finally eased after Oscar and his host had answered their questions to satisfy them and offered to explain more in the morning. What Qrow was not expecting was for Yang to ask her younger sister if she'd seen or heard from Winter "again".

"Winter Schnee?" Ruby asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah she stopped by Patch. She was looking for Weiss."

"Weiss…ran away?"

The room became that eerie quiet again.

"They don't know. They just know she's missing. Nobody knows where she went or ended up. I thought you already knew. Winter said she saw you while you were still about sixty miles out of the city."

The members of RNJR looked at each other confused. Ruby had to sit down.

"I don't understand. Winter never talked to us; she was never even where we were…"

Qrow sighed. "Actually, she was where we were. Twice actually. You just didn't see her either time."

"You did?" Ruby asked, the sting of betrayal clear in her voice.

The huntsman nodded. "Once when I was keeping an eye on you just south of Higanbana and once the night after we arrived in Mistral."

"The singing? That I thought was Weiss? It was Winter?"

"I was too out of it, but I did hear it, too."

"And you didn't tell us?" Nora asked.

"Winter asked me not to." Qrow replied. He pulled his flask out to get ahead of the barrage of anger and disapproval he knew he was going to get.

"Didn't we literally just talk about having no more lies and partial truths?" Yang snarled. She folded her arms defiantly. "She's our team member, our friend…she's Ruby's partner! How could you know she went missing and not mention that to her own teammate?"

"Winter didn't want you to worry. You have enough on your plate already, the last thing you needed was another piece of depressing news. Besides, what were any of us going to do to find her?"

Ren remained silent, only shooting glances at a terrified Oscar but it was apparent he also disapproved of the secret being kept, though Qrow did have a point.

"So, what? She just disappeared out of Atlas?" Jaune asked.

Qrow shrugged and took a drink from his flask. "There was evidence of a break in, but no signs of a struggle, and she left her sword behind, but there was also no physical evidence of how the intruder made it out undetected…if there even was an intruder at all. Apparently not even Jacques Schnee is taking enough of an interest to report it to the authorities. They're refusing to even admit that she's missing. That's all I know and that's all Winter knew at the time. It could have been a kidnapping, it could have been her sneaking out, we don't know enough to even know if we should be looking at all much less where to be looking."

"You should have told them. Should have told us." Yang scolded. "Look at what keeping secrets and lying has gotten us so far."

Qrow's scowl hardened into a frown. He'd just been through it once already with her today and she was already at it again. "Look, kid," he half snarled. "We promised no more secrets and half-truths, but we don't owe it to you to play grapevine whenever we find out any snippet of information. I was asked to keep something in confidence and I had every intention of keeping it. If you want to lay everything out in the open, then by all means, feel free to share, but some of us want some modicum of privacy." He threw his head back and finished off the flask as he left the room, almost staggering into the doorpost on his way out.

"I feel like we ought to do something," Jaune said, running his fingers through his hair nervously. "Weiss was part of your team, and getting your team back together was always the goal for you."

"What can we do?" Ren replied. He knew his team leader. He knew about the feelings he still harbored for Weiss from their student days at Beacon as well as how personally Jaune took it to see an incomplete team. Ruby would never be able to replace Pyrrha, but her presence definitely filled the void physically, even if it was never intended to be permanent. But Ren was also the practical one of the group and the most objective member of both teams combined. "We don't even know if we're going to make it out of Haven at this rate."

"I'm afraid Lie Ren is correct." It was Oscar's voice, but the use of Ren's full name and the cadence of his speech indicated it was the Ozpin personality taking over. "Haven might very well be under siege by the end of the month, and if Haven falls, there's nothing any of us can do to locate the younger Miss Schnee. It appears that once again, we will have to put the greater good before we can pursue our own interests."

"That's not fair." Yang object.

"No, Yang. He's right." Ruby cut her off. "If we don't stop Salem from getting the relics now, there won't be any point in finding Weiss, or Blake."

Yang's visage visibly changed from irritated to enraged. For a moment, her eyes flickered red and the position of her brows and jaw revealed the family resemblance with her Uncle Qrow. She glared at her sister, but Ruby stood her ground. After a moment, her features softened, her eyes returned to their lilac color and she had regained her composure. "You're right," she finally said. "Haven is the priority for now. What can we do to help?"

Nora sighed. "Qrow spent the entire day trying to assemble a defense force with no luck. So, unless you know some trained huntsmen in Mistral that haven't been shipped a ways off or gone missing, there isn't much we can do except train and be ready to defend the school."

Yang thought for a moment before pulling out her scroll and began looking through her contacts. "I might not know a trained huntsman, but...would a huntsman in training count?"


End file.
